


Lover, Fighter

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Feels, Durin Family, F/M, Poor Bilbo, Possessive Thorin, She-wolf - Freeform, Skin-changer, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 71,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Being a wolf skin-changer and the beloved of Thorin Oakenshield, you join the dangerous quest to reclaim Erebor from the dragon. But the journey is full of hazards, facing multiple enemies while trying to survive the trip isn´t easy. Will their love endure this challenge or is it doomed to fail at the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very long series, we are gonna tackle the dynamics of the wolf´s and Thorin´s relationship, digging deep and let´s see if I can bring another surprise character in the mix at some point, so hang on tight!

Thorin and his company walked through the dense forest chatting quietly. Anyone else would have been quite nervous because the forest was little dark and quiet…too quiet that was almost unnerving. Bilbo kept close enough to Bofur and Bifur and kept glancing over his shoulder like he was expecting something to pounce at him any minute now. _“Why are you so calm and relaxed?”_ he asked Bofur who´s at the moment merrily talking with Gloin. _“Shouldn´t I be?”_ Bofur looks at Bilbo without really understanding why the halfling is so nervous. _“This forest…it´s way too quiet to my liking.”_ Bilbo mutters peeking to his left gripping tightly to his coat like it´s the only thing that´s keeping his nerves in check. Gloin comes to walk by his side and drops his big hand over Bilbo´s shoulder. _“There´s nothing to be scared of. We have Thorin´s…”_ his sentence is cut short by a distant, strong howl of a wolf that stops the whole company to their tracks. _“Dwalin!”_ Thorin´s rich, deep baritone voice emanates from somewhere in the front. _“Aye!”_ warrior´s gruff voice is heard and he then walkes past Thorin taking a firm grip of his axe. Everyone is ready to fight. Fili´s twin swords are in front of him ready to strike down any enemy that comes to his path. Kili is glancing his surroundings bow and arrow ready in his hands. Everyone are on their guard. _“What was that? Was it a wolf?”_ Bilbo askes a slight panic rising in his chest. _“Aye. It was. Let us hope it wasn´t a common wolf but a…”_ Bofur answers while looking ahead waiting for something. _“But what? Let´s hope what?”_ Bilbo looks at Bofur but he doesn´t answer because there´s a noise. Thorin and Dwalin are standing side by side gazing through the woods.

There was movement between the trees, quiet rustling as someone or something was heading toward the company. Then Bilbo sees it. A huge silver white wolf with golden eyes emergences from the bushes and stops in front of Thorin and Dwalin. _“That´s one big scary looking wolf…”_ Bilbo whispers eyes wide open. But to his great surpise, everyone relaxes and Thorin lowers his sword and the expression on his face softens. Fili and Kili chuckles. Yes, the wolf is big, standing tall it´s head is way above Thorin´s and even Dwalin´s. And it´s muzzle alone is as long as Bilbo´s arm. But nobody seems to be afraid of the animal. Why is that? Bilbo can´t help but to wonder.

Wolf´s nostrils flickered as it took a sniff on the air. Thorin waited patiently and let his gaze wander over the wolf´s form. It´s silver white fur was shining where ever ray of light touched it, long muscular legs and big paws supported the weight of the animal and long bushy tail swayed a few times signaling it´s current mood. _“Hey there girl…"_ Thorin whispered quietly shifting his gaze back to the she-wolf´s eyes. Movement of her ears told that she had heard him although she didn´t move closer to him. Then she closed her eyes and bowed her head low with a soft whine. Thorin smiled fondly and stepped forward while Dwalin put down his axe and turned around walking away to give them some privacy. Thorin touched her dense fur and when she didn´t stir, he embedded his hands to her fur. It never stopped to amaze him that although it looked soft and velvety, it actually was rough but underneath it the hair was like flossy peachfuzz. The she-wolf growled quietly and pressed her massive head against Thorin´s chest eyes still closed. Thorin chuckled and gave her a loving stroke through her neck smelling the wild scent on her. She smelled like a wildlife after a heavy rain, pine and autumn. To Thorin it was the best scent in all Arda.

Bilbo was still staring at the odd scene in front of him. _"Will someone tell me what is going on?”_ he quipped. Fili and Kili came to stand beside him and shared amused gaze before Fili opened his mouth. _“Well, you see master burglar, that wolf is actually our uncle´s beloved.”_ Bilbo stared at him mouth open and tried to come up with some kind of answer. _“What?”_ was all he manages to say. _“Yes…she ain´t actual wolf, she´s a skin-changer.”_ Kili responded keeping his eyes fixed on her waiting for his uncle to let go of her so he could go to greed her. It´s been nearly a week when they have seen her last time.

When Thorin finally stepped back from her, Kili and Fili rushed over to her and tried to tackle her to the ground. _“Auntie!”_ both brothers shouted overly exited and the she-wolf growled softly which sounded lot like a laughter. Thorin shaked his head and walked over to Balin and Dwalin. _“ I think I saw a small clearing just over there.”_ Balin pointed to his right and Dwalin nodded. _“Alright. we set a camp for tonight. Let´s move!”_ Thorin agreed and gave the order to move. Bilbo watched as the Durin brothers rode on the back of the wolf as she trotted in front of the line. _“How much odder this journey is going to get?”_ he thought to himself and settled behind Bofur and Gloin.

Everyone was settled, Bombur was cooking a pheasant stew that Kili managed to hunt while riding on the she-wolf and Bofur was as always telling everyone one of his stories. When Bilbo turned his head he saw a small and young looking female approaching them. _“Who is she?”_ he asked Dori who was sitting next to him with Ori and Nori. _“She´s Thorin´s One. The wolf you saw earlier, of course.”_ Dori answered and Nori gave Bilbo a look that clearly said: “don´t you know anything?” Bilbo´s eyes popped wide and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. _“She´s the wolf skin-changer?”_ But she´s so small! How can someone so small become something so big?

When you entered the clearing after changing back to your human form, you couldn´t help but notice the halfling´s expression and chuckled quietly. That reaction never stopped to amuse you. You made your way over to Thorin and sat beside him nudging him gently with your shoulder. Smiling he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek resting his forehead against yours. _“Hello amrâlimê. I hope your patrol over this week was an easy one?”_ How you had been missing that deep baritone voice of his that always send shivers go through your spine. You lowered your head to his shoulder and closed your eyes. _“It was. Nothing out of ordinary. Although I did see a certain wizard passing me by muttering something about the stubbornness of dwarves. Any idea what was that all about?”_ Thorin lifted his hand to stroke your cheek and for a while he didn´t say anything, just enjoyed your presens. _“We had a little disagreemend which way to go earlier. Nothing to worry about.”_

 _“A little? Didn´t sounded like a little disagreemend to me.”_ you laughed and looked up. Thorin smiled that rare smile that always managed to make you weak in your knees. _“Get some rest ibinê. You´re heading out for another patrol tomorrow morning?”_ Thorin said as he coax you to lie down next to him. _“Yes I am.”_ you yawned and took comfortable position on your bedroll and closed your eyes. It didn´t take long when you were fast asleep. Thorin watched you as you slept beside him before Balin drew his attention back to the present. They discussed their next route couple of hours then decided to take some sleep as well. Tomorrow was going to be quite difficult, the route they´re forced to take is a dangerous one and even if you´re there in your wolf form to watch their back nothing is certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up beside your lover and can´t help but to look back, how exactly you met him and his company. When it´s time to part ways again, things get little steamy as you both feel the longing between you two and can´t quite say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of this story. It gives a little glimps of how you met this group of dwarves in the first place.

Sun had hardly even started to peek over the horizon when you woke up. You stretched yourself like a cat and turned to look Thorin who was sleeping peacefully beside you. You took your opportunity to admire his handsome features. Very gingerly so not to wake him, you brushed a few of his tresses from his face. What did you to do to deserve to be loved by this dwarf? You couldn´t believe your luck. You couldn´t help but to recall how did you meet your lover few months ago.

_When you had first time stumble upon Thorin Oakenshield´s company, they had just started their travelling toward The Shire. They were clearly little afraid of you at first, well who wouldn´t be, you were in your enormous wolf form at the time, a fresh kill, a dead deer lying in front of your feet. Your jaws were covered in blood and you kept staring at them head low baring your teeth with a low growl emerging from your throat. But when you had noticed that the dwarves didn´t make a move toward your kill, you relaxed and sat down licking your lips tilting your head little curious. What a bunch of dwarves were doing in these parts? They had continued their way eventually although some of them had been peeking over their shoulders making sure you weren´t following them. What you of course did, after you ate your fill, but without them noticing that. Tracking down 13 dwarves was a piece of cake, even if you didn´t had that good sense of smell, not to mention hearing. They were quite smelly and loud group._

_One night though Thorin noticed the wolf´s presens. He waited that his eyes was getting used to the darkness and gradually the animal´s silvery white shape was forming in his sphere of vision. She was laying down under a pinetree about 30 feet away from the camp, it´s sharp muzzle on her front paws. Wolf´s eyes were dilated, capturing whatever little light was casted toward it by the fire and only the tip of her tongue was moving, when she moistened her nose time to time, so that Thorin´s smell would come across clearer through her nose. It was almost intoxicating and she had to control herself not to run over to him. Without her innated self-restraint she would have died long ago if she had act upon every little whim she had. But something about that dwarf was very alluring and she was determined to find out what exactly it was._

_Thorin couldn´t figure out why the wolf was following them. It wasn´t because it couldn´t hunt for herself and besides, the animal that size hardly had any natural enemies to worry about. So why did that huge wolf was following them? When the others had learned that she was on their trail, they were nervous, to say the least. But little by little they became accustomed to it when they noticed that wolf didn´t do anything, only followed them._

_And then it happened, when everyone else was fast asleep and Thorin was at guard duty for tonight, he saw it…small, young looking woman heading his way cautiously. He had beckoned her to come closer and when she had sat down next to him and started talking Thorin had learned that she was the wolf who had been following them all this time. More she talked, more he felt that unfamiliar tugging in his chest. He didn´t know what it was or what it meant but he sure wasn´t pushing it down. Something was pulling him toward this young and beautiful woman and he wanted to find out what it was._

_So you joined his company, this time in your human form and quickly became friends with Fili and Kili, Bofur was like the fun uncle you never had, Bifur, Dwalin and Gloin were your protectors, much like big brothers, Dori, obviously was the mother hen with you and Ori, which was little annoying, Bombur liked to feed you because he thought that you were far too skinny, Balin accepted his role as your grandfather and teaching dwarven culture to you, Ori was….you didn´t know what he was to you yet, he was quite shy and liked to focus on his sketchbook. Oin wanted to hear all about skin-changers healing skills of course and then there was Thorin….He was quite the force to reckon with._

_You finally learned that your feelings toward each other was mutual and that he was now sure, that you were his One which ended up, with little push from his best friend Dwalin, that he asked for your permission to court you. So by the time you reached The Shire you had beautiful courting braid in your hair with his beads holding it together. But you didn´t want to be intrusive and had told him that while he was with his company taking the meeting in the hobbit´s home, you would go ahead to make sure the path they would be taking was safe. Reluctantly Thorin had agreed to this. And that ended up to be your routine through out the journey and somehow even if the company saw you from time to time, you managed to avoid the halfling from seeing you. You didn´t want to scare the poor lad, he was clearly unaccustomed to the wildlife outside the Shire._

Smiling to the memories you kissed Thorin´s nose and chuckled when he wiggled it lightly and the movement reminded you of a bunny. Slowly he opened his eyes, still half-asleep but soon his gaze fell upon you. _“Good morning, love”_ you purred as you layed on your stomach resting your head on your arms. Thorin smiled lazily and turned fully to his side and moved his arm to rest on your back and started to circle his thumb soothingly. _“Morning_ **bunnanunê.** ” His eyes shone brighter now that finally he had the chance to wake up next to you. You stared at his sapphire blue eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on your back. You could stare those eyes for days and get lost to their gaze with ease. This quiet and intimate moment was rare and you wanted to savor it as long as possible. But all too soon rest of the company started to wake up and Thorin moved to get up. Sighing you followed and went to help Bombur to start making breakfast.

Everyone was ready to continue as they packed their bags and made sure nobody was left behind. Fili and Kili came over to you giving a hug and a kiss to the cheek. _“Be safe Y/N.”_ Kili said quietly as you hold him close to you. You smiled, as there was Fili´s turn to hug you. He buried his face into crook of your neck and tightened his hold on you. You and Fili had even closer relationship than with Kili who was always testing your patient. Way too many times you had to stop him to get himself into trouble with his pranks by carrying him from back of his tunic like a pup back to others in your wolf form and literally sat on top of him and wait him to calm down.

But Fili was more reasonable one and enjoyed walking with you and learn about the culture of the skin-changers. And now, when you were gonna go to patrol ahead of them, he was clearly worried. _“ Make sure to call for us if you get yourself into dangerous situation. ”_ he whispered. _“ Promise me…”_

 _“ I´ll promise Fili. ”_ you answered and stroke his back slowly to calm him. You knew why he was acting like this. He missed his mother and you been the only female in the group made you kinda the mother figure to the boys, not that you had anything against it. You cupped his face when he finally pulled back from you. _“ And you…._ **azaghâlithûh…** ” you whispered and saw that small proud smile forming to his lips when he heard that word. _“ Promise me you keep your uncle and your_ **nadadith** _safe for me.”_ Fili nodded _. “ I promise_ **zirak grimm.** ”

When Kili and Fili made their way to stand beside Dwalin, Thorin came to stand in front of you and gave your courting braid a gentle stroke. _“ I hate when we have to say goodbye…even if it´s just for a few days.”_ he said with low and quiet voice so others couldn´t hear him. You gave him a sad smile, you knew how he was feeling, because you felt it too. _“I´ll be joining you again in a week or so. Don´t worry. I´m a big girl, even tied my bootlaces all by myself.”_ you gave him a wink. Thorin couldn´t help but to laugh. Even when the moment was sad and serious, you managed to make him laugh with your witty comments. That was one of the reasons why he loved you so much.

Just when you were about to turn around to walk into the woods to change into your wolf form, Thorin grapped you by the waist and pressed his soft and demanding lips onto yours like his life depended on it. He poured all his love and longing toward you into that kiss and by the time he finally pulled back and let you go, you were a heavily breathing mess. Damn that dwarf! He knew exacly what that kind of kiss was doing to you and now he was leaving you with that smug smirk on his face. Oh no you don´t! You thought and took hold of his furcoat and slammed your mouths together with a burning fever. Your hand wandered in the back of his head gripping tightly his hair into your fist while your other hand travelled down south. Thorin was quick to recover from his shock and snaked his arm around your waist again making sure you weren´t going anywhere. His left hand went to your neck and he deepend the kiss with hungry, almost desperate movements of his lips. His lungs started to burn from the need of air but he didn´t want to let go, not just yet. Then he felt your hand on his groin and he sucked the air through his nose while his hips unintentionally bucked at the feeling of your touch. Only then he pulled back and grapped your wrist in a firm grip giving you a warning look. _“ Don´t start what you can´t finish_ **amrâlimê.”** he purred into your ear with the most alluring, honey dripping voice he could muster. A low growl was escaping from your throat and he knew he had hit the jackpot. _“Now now, my little wolf…not here.”_

You huffed and took a step back. Looking at Thorin you saw that even he had hard time to calm himself down but now that there was a little space between you two, your brains started to function normally again. _“Yes you´re right_ **uzfakuh**.” Thorin smiled at that and lifted his hand to stroke your cheek. _“Be safe and come back soon.”_ he whispered before turning and gving everyone the order to move on.

You watched as the company and your lover disappeared into the forest, then took a long, deep breath and changed into your wolf form. You stretched your legs and gave yourself a good shake feeling the urge to run, that was the feeling of freedom and you loved it. You tilted your head back and gave a long, deep and strong howl. It´s was time to take your leave and watch over the Durin´s sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul:
> 
> bunnanunê = my tiny treasure  
> azaghâlithûh = my young warrior  
> nadadith = younger brother  
> zirak grimm = silver wolf  
> uzfakuh = my greatest joy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his company encounter quite amound of difficulties but luckily you´re on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is....part 3 of this journey. Enjoy!

Although the sun was up and warmed the air, it still felt little chilly for time to time. Bilbo shivered lightly as they walked through the forest which wasn´t so dark and quiet anymore much to his relief. But sudden noise from somewhere in front of them got everyone tensed up and ready to defend themselves. _"Ah, there you are. I thought I lost you there for a second."_ came familiar voice and then tall figure stood in front of the company. _"Gandalf..."_ Thorin sighed and shook his head. _"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"_ _"To look ahead."_ Gandalf answered with clear voice and looked around and when he saw Bilbo, he smiled warmly reliefed that the little hobbit was still among them. _"And what brought you back?"_ Thorin wondered and looked briefly over his shoulder toward Bilbo who was somewhat nervous about something, the way he shifted his weight one foot to another.

 _"Looking behind..."_ wizard said lowering his voice and turned his gaze back to Thorin who smiled and bowed his head slightly before lifting his gaze to Gandalf`s eyes. Just as he´s about to say something, there´s another quite loud rustling noise and he hears Dwalin shouting. _"Something´s coming!"_ The company takes positions with their weapons and suddenly there´s a quite odd scene in front of them. Bunch of rabbits pulling a.....sled? And end of the sled there was little shappy looking fellow screaming nonsense into the air. _"Thieves, fire, murder!"_ Thorin frowned at this while Bilbo blinked staring at the man in front of him. Seriously? How much odder this journey was gonna get? First there´s huge wolf, size of a pony and now...odd looking fellow steering a sled pulled by....rabbits? _"Radagast the brown."_ Gandalf comes to stand next to his fellow wizard and notices that there´s something odd...well, odder...in his behavior. _"What on earth are you doing here?"_

 _"I was looking for you Gandalf."_ Radagast answers quickly.

While the two wizards talked, Thorin walks to Dwalin and Balin who are staring at the brown wizard dubious look in their faces. He can´t really blame them. There´s enough trouble to dealing with one wizard and now there are two of them. Honestly? Has Mahal gotten bored and decided that this is good entertainment for him? Sighing he floppes down to a fallen treetrunk and rest his elbows on his knees. _"What do you think?"_ Balin asks quietly keeping his gaze on the two wizards who are middle of very serious converstation by the looks of Gandalf´s expression on his face. _"More trouble, I woud imagine."_ Thorin huffes closing his eyes and let´s his mind wander to you briefly. He hoped that you would be safe and alright. Yes, you were a wolf and very big one but there´s always the chance that you would get hurt.

 _"The Greenwoods are sick, Gandalf. Darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least not nothing good."_ Radagast tells his friend with a low voice, peeking over his shoulder making sure that the dwarves aren´t listening. _"The air fouled decay. But the worst are the webs."_

 _"Webs? What do you mean?"_ Gandalf asks walking slowly down the small hill pipe in his hand. Clearly he isn´t that worried about what Radagast is telling him. _"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Somekind of spawn of Ungoliant or I´m not a wizard."_ Radagast says with very serious tone in his voice and that slightly peeks Gandalf´s intrest in the matter.

_"I followed their trail. They came from...Dol Guldur."_

Hearing that Gandalf turnes around worried and little sceptical expression on his face. _"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."_ Gandalf tries to argue. _"No Gandalf. It is not."_ Radagast whispers giving his friend a look that speaks more than words.

While Radagast explaines what he encountered when he entered in Dol Guldur, the dwarves are getting restless. Suddently there´s a howl that cuts through the air and everyone jumps in their skins. _"Was that a wolf? Is Y/N here to join us?"_ Bilbo askes turning his attention to Bofur who is looking straigh ahead raising his weapon. _"No, that´s not a wolf and definitely not Y/N."_ he answers and in his voice Bilbo can hear a slight panic rising. That´s not good....not good at all. He thinks.

There´s a snapping sound twig been stepped on and a low growl from behind. As Bilbo and Bofur turn their heads, a large warg jumps into the air trying to have his jaws around in who ever happens to stand in front of it. But as it charges forward Thorin strikes with his sword straight to the animal´s neck and Dwalin isn´t far behind to aid his king. Another one tries to sneak from behind them but Kili is quick to react and shoot it with his arrow. _"Warg scouts! That means an orc pack isn´t far behind."_ Thorin shouts as he withdraws his sword. _"Orc pack??"_ Bilbo quippes bewildered look on his face. No! No! No! This isn´t what he had signed up for! When Gandalf demands to know who else besides his kin Thorin had told this guest, Thorin is offended. Like he was going to announce the entire Middle-Earth about him try to reclaim Erebor for his kin. How dare he!

 _"No one I swear! What in Durin´s name is going on?"_ Thorin growles staring at Gandalf.

 _"You´re been hunted."_ is the only answer Gandalf gives him while Bilbo is panicking. Even though Radagast offers to draw the orcs away so that dwarves can make a run for it, it doesn´t make Bilbo feel any safer.

Why? Oh why did he agreed to tag along with this stupid guest? Bilbo keeps wondering while they kept running and hiding behing a boulder after boulder. For a minute or two it looked like the plan was actually working but then one of the orcs separates from the rest of the group and they are trying to hide behind a very large rock where the warg stands top of it and is smelling the air, clearly sniffing them out. We are so muc in trouble now...Bilbo thinks and watches as Thorin gives Kili a silent order to shoot the warg and it´s rider. But as Kili takes aim at it, all of the sudden there´s loud warning snarl and next thing everybody knows is that the warg and it´s rider are on the ground in front of them.

Thorin looks in front of him as a grand silver white wolf closes it´s jaws around the warg´s neck and with a sickening cracking sound breaks it´s spine with a single movement of her head. At the same time Kili manages to kill the orc so it doesn´t have chance to call for help.

 _"Y/N..."_ Thorin whispers with a relief in his voice when you release your grip and turn to look at the company. You give them a quiet whine and swayed your tail as if to apologise been late. _"Come here amrâlimê..."_ Thorin beckons you and you stepped toward your beloved lowering your head and pressed it against his chest. Thorin gives you affectionate stroke and Kili sighes shaking his head _"You nearly gave me a heart-attack auntie!"_

Your ears move slightly as you hear his whining and you lift your head from Thorin´s graps giving Kili a soft huff and poked him with your muzzle in the stomach causing him to stumble into the ground which earned a hearty laugh from Fili. You then turned your attention to Gandalf. _"It is good to see you mellon, but we don´t have time for this. They´re coming. Run!"_ Gandalf retordes and everyone, once again, starts to run as fast as they can.

You then notice that Bilbo is falling dangerously behind and turned around surprisingly gracefully. You ran past him , turned around again and while running snapped your jaws around his small waist and lifted him up and kept running without slowing down. Poor Bilbo was flinging his arms and legs like a ragdoll in your mouth and whimpering like a lost puppy. _"Stop moving Bilbo! You´re only gonna hurt yourself."_ Gandalf huffed at him when you were cantering beside him.

 _"There coming!"_ there was Kili´s shout somewhere in the middle and not long when his brother´s voice was heard as well. _"We´re surrounded!"_

You saw that the dwarves was forming a circle and decided that Bilbo was most likely safer in the middle of the dwarves rather than in your mouth. So you trotted quickly in the centre and gently lowered your head letting go of the hobbit. You nudged him with your snout and whined looking into his eyes. _"Alright alright. I´ll stay right here."_ he said timidly tapping your nose lightly. You poked tip of your tongue out and licked his cheek earning shy smile from the halfling.

 _"Hold your ground!"_ Thorin´s bellow drawed your attention back to the current situation. You turned your whole body around and looked ahead. One of the wargs with it´s rider was closing in and you were sure that it was the leader of this disgusting pack. You lifted your head standing tall, so tall that even the wargs looked like mangy little dogs and the dwarves couldn´t but look at you with awe. They never really gave a second thought about how big you really were but now ....even Thorin was lost in words as he watched you standing in the middle of them silently challenging the warg in front of them.

You walked past Thorin taking your position in front of him protectively. _"Y/N..."_ Thorin whispered lowering his sword. You didn´t vocalized an answer, merely moved your tail letting him know that you knew what you were doing. Warg growled while approaching you but you moved forward with lethal silence. With one bite you severed one of it´s front paws and the warg fell to the ground with pained holler. The orc tried to hit you with his weapon but Kili saw that and taking aim shot an arrow right between his eyes. At the same time your powerfull jaws that was strong enough to crush a thighbone of a bear, closed around the warg´s throat. You pressed your teeth with crunching sound deeper and deeper until you felt the bloodflow gushing out of it´s neck. Not until the blood stained your white fur on your face and chest, almost blinding you, you released your grip and dropped the warg´s lifeless body to the ground. Licking your lips you gazed with murderous look on your eyes to the remaining orcs. Baring you blood stained teeth you let out a loud growl, then tilted your head back and let loose a mighty howl in the air. It´s only purpose was trying to scare of the wargs so you wouldn´t need to charge toward them. Killing one of their pack members in front of them in cold-blood should be enough of warning , or so you hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the wargs and the orcs are on. Will they survive, or is this it for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, death and mention of blood

Remaining pack of wargs kept looking at you nervously. They obviously didn´t want to challenge you after seeing what you did just few minutes ago. But the orcs were desperate to have Thorin´s head on the plate so they forced their wargs to move forward. You glanced at them lowering your head baring your teeth while the dwarves were getting ready to defend themselves. The fight was on…

Bilbo was in the middle of the circle the dwarves were created looking around and panicking. He hoped that dwarves and you were able to hold your ground and nobody would get hurt. Suddenly he realized that Gandalf wasn´t nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Vicious snarl however snapped his thoughts back to the presens and he whipped his head to look at your way and gasped at what he was seeing. _“Amrâlimê!”_ Thorin´s frantic shout was heard as he swayed his sword at the incoming orc. Dwalin was also occupied with his opponent as were Fili and Kili. But all Bilbo could see was you wrestling with a quite big and nasty looking warg 40 feet away from the rest of the group.

Without even a warning growl you snapped your jaws into the warg´s neck and tried to bite through the skinfolds of the animal so you could get your over 6 inshes long canines deep into the warm blood of the jugular. The fight was fierce and primitive. Bilbo watched it with a terrified look on his face and hold his breath hoping that your bite would hold. He didn´t want to imagine what would happen if the warg could get away from your grip. Also Thorin was watching your battle against the warg with fearful expression on his face. This was exactly what he was always so scared of. To have to watch as his beloved fought for her life right in front of him. But just as he was about to rush in and help, you managed to get the upper hand. With a violent yank of your head and shoulders you threw the warg on it´s back. Then you kept biting to get through that tough hide which was protecting it´s neck.

You could´ve as well attack against a dragon, that tough the hide was, but nothing was going to stop you now. This warg was much older than the previous warg that you didn´t have any trouble to kill. This warg´s skin was much, much tougher but finally your teeth sank through the skin and you bite harder until you got a good hold of it. Just a few seconds later bloodjet smudged your chest again and Thorin knew the warg was dead.

You were so furious that you lifted the warg by it´s middle and shaked the dead body like a ragdoll letting out your frustration for a few seconds before letting it drop to your feet. Panting heavily you locked eyes with your next target. But before you could charge forward, Gandalf´s voice boomed throught the air and everyone, including you, turned to look behind. _“This way you fools!”_

Thorin didn´t waste any more time and ran to the hole at the feet of a large boulder. _“Quickly! All of you!”_ he ordered and kept watch as everyone slided down to safety. You and Kili were only ones left. _“Kili! Y/N! Move!”_ Thorin shouted and whirled around when one of the wargs tried to sneak upon him. You barked at Kili who turned on his heels and started running toward his uncle. You weren´t so far behind but all of the sudden pained yelp was heard as a soft thud echoed through the air, tell tell sign as something hard had hit the flesh. Next thing what Thorin saw was you falling to the ground as sand and hay puffed around you. _“NO!”_ Thorin screamed and Kili turned to look behind him. _“Y/N!”_ Kili yelled horrified.

You were lying on the grass and Thorin could feel vomit rising in his throat. For a second he turned his head ready to throw up but still hoping that the sick feeling would settle while his heart was about brust through his chest because of the sheer pain he was suddenly feeling as he was sure his One had just died in front of his eyes.

Orcs were shouting, cheering as they watched as the great silverwhite wolf fell to the ground. She-wolf had killed two of their wargs but their arrow was enough to stop the beast. Now they would skin it in front of the King under the mountain and feed it´s flesh to the wargs. Kili was frozen to the spot where he had stopped to turn around. In his ears he could still hear your yelp as you fell. The orcs sounded like they had won a war. He had to close his eyes, he just couldn´t believe that one single arrow from a orc was enough to bring you down. Suddenly the voices of the orcs changed from victorious to disappointed and angry.

Both Thorin and Kili turned to look what was causing that. You were on your feet and running. Sand was flying from beneath your powerfull paws and orcs started to shoot their arrows. With a single bark you got Kili moving again and he slipped through the hole to the safety of the cave. Next you jumped in head first landing to your side with a whimper and Thorin was quick to follow. You stood up slowly, panting and held your left hind leg up from the ground as the fur on your pelvis started to turn dark red. The arrow had hit to the spot just between your haunch and pelvis. Fili stepped beside you giving you reasuring stroke and gazed to your eyes. You knew what he was going to do, so you turned your head away from him and with a soft whine gave him your permission. But because you were so tall, Dwalin came to help him. He lifted Fili as high as he could so Fili could get his hands on to the arrow. He placed his right arm on your back and with his left hand grapped the arrow. He took a deep breath, tensed his muscles in his arm and yanked hard. That made you growl viciously but you didn´t turn to bite him. Oin came next to you as you layed down so he could get a better look at the wound, because he wasn´t going to allow Dwalin to lift him up. _“You´ll live lass…”_ he then said with a warm smile on his lips as he tended you as best as he could. You poked the tip of your tongue out and whined quietly.

Thorin came in front of you and looked at you with pained expression on his face. Ori and Bilbo was looking from behind Dori and Nori in awe at your size once again. Even when you were lying down your head was above Thorin´s as he was standing in front of you. _“Oh my….am I glad she´s on our side…..”_ Bilbo whispered and Ori couldn´t do more than nod.

Thorin closed the small distance between you two and buried his face into your neck. _“ I thought I lost you…my heart stopped at that very moment when I saw you falling.”_ he whispered with a raspy voice gripping your fur even more tightly. You lowered your head resting your chin on his shoulder and closing your eyes. There was sudden commotion outside as sound of horn was heard and orcs started run away. One of the orcs however fell into to the cave and everyone was on their guard in a second. Thorin let go of you and turned to look at the orc. He took the arrow off it´s body and examined it. His expression changed as he spatted. _“Elves!”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hitting by an arrow you take turn to the worse. Are the dwarves able to find you the help you need or are the injuries too great for you?

Thorin wasn´t happy about the fact that elves had pretty much saved their butts. At the same time Dwalin walked little further down the cave and noticed that there was a path but couldn´t see where it was leading. _" I cannot see where the path release! Do we follow it or not?"_ _"_

 _Follow it of course!"_ Bofur said and everyone started following. _" I think that would be wise..."_ Gandalf said quietly. Thorin glanced at Gandalf before turning his attention back to you. _"The path is too narrow for your wolf form love. "_ he said softly earning a little huff from you before you turned into your human form and it was then that the pain hit you at it´s full force. Groaning you collapsed on your knees and Thorin was quickly at your side. _" Come on...I`ll carry you."_ He lifted you with ease like you were light as a feather and started walking catching up the rest of the group.

Bilbo and Ori peeked now and then over their shoulders looking worried that would you really be okay. To a wolf that kind of wound wasn´t that much of a deal but to a human it was quite serious. You buried your face in Thorin´s raven black hair and tried not to think about the extreme pain that ran through your whole body. Once in a while Thorin pressed loving and soft kiss on top of your head trying to comfort you.

Finally you got out from the narrow path to the steps next to a waterfall and the site further in the distance was quite beautiful. Bilbo stopped and was looking the view in front of him in awe. Everybody stopped at the top of the steps that was leading down and when Thorin realized where they were, his expression was exasperated. You took a glimbse at where you were and your eyes widened...Had Gandalf lost his mind? To lead Thorin´s company to the very people´s doorsteps that he despised?

 _"The Valley of Imladris. The common tongue it´s known by another name."_ Gandalf spoke as he stepped out from the narrow path to stand behind Bilbo and Thorin. _"Rivendell."_ Bilbo whispered enchanted expression on his face. _"Here lies the last homely house eastern sea."_ Gandalf said looking ahead fond smile on his face, when Thorin turned around to look at him ans he wasn´t happy. _"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge from our enemy."_ Thorin whispered angrily holding you tightly against his chest.

 _"You don´t have enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. Only ill-willed is to find that what you bring yourself."_ Gandalf scolded Thorin quite annoyed by Thorin´s current attidute.

 _"Do you think the elves would give for our guest their blessing? They´ll try to stop us."_ Thorin snapped. He didn´t notice that you were getting worse.

 _"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. And Y/N needs their healing powers. She´s getting worse."_ Gandalf pointed out and Thorin turned his gaze to you with alarmed look. _"Y/N? Ghivashel...?"_ You didn´t answer because you had lost your consciousness little while ago and were now limp in his arms. _"Amrâlimê?!"_ Thorin was starting to panic, which caused Dwalin and Balin to turn around and look in his direction. _"What´s the matter Thorin?"_ Balin asked starting to worry. _"Y/N...She´s not responding..."_ Thorin fell to his knees shaking you gently trying desperately to wake you. _"Y/N, come on gimlelul...open your eyes..."_

Fili and Kili rushed to their uncle´s side looking horrified. _"Aunt?"_ Kili said kneeling down and when he got no answer, he turned to look at his brother who was pale as a ghost. _"OIN! Come here! NOW!"_ Thorin shouted fighting against the panic rising in his chest and tears that was forming in his eyes. He couldn´t lose you, not now...not like this!

Whatever happened in the next couple of hours were haze to him, he had barely noticed when Gandalf had taken you in his arms because of what Oin had frantically repeated that you needed aid and you needed it now. Gandalf had rushed toward Rivendell rest of the company trying to keep up. He didn´t remember when Gandalf had talk to Elrond who then had guided them into the infirmary. You were barely hanging on.

Fili was in the training area swinging his swords wildly against the practice target over and over again. When he had saw your limp body in his uncle´s arms, he had been terrified, his heart had almost stopped beating. And he remembered that all he could think was that he was going to lose you the same way he had lost his father...suddenly, without a warning. He loved you, he really did...like a second mother and he was now trying so desperately to distract himself but it wasn´t working. He kept seeing your pale face from lack of blood, the dark red spot in your hip, where the arrow had hit and Thorin´s panicked state. Kili were right there next to him looking at him trying to find some sort of comfort from him that you would be okay, but Fili couldn´t give him that, he couldn´t give his little brother anything. He was frozen, scared like a little dwarfling when he had learned that his father was killed. Fili dropped his swords to the ground, falling to his knees and buried his face into his hands. He started sob feeling suddenly very lonely and cold.

Kili was walking aimessly around the gardens of Rivendell. He had been crying non-stopped ever since Gandalf had taken you to the healers. Elrond had said that given your injuries, it wasn´t certain that you would survive. If the elves weren´t able to save you.... Kili stopped right there before the thought could cross his mind any further and took a trembling breath. No. You were gonna be okay...you had to...you were his aunt, his sister...his second mother. He could not lose you. He sat down to the nearby bench and looked up to the darkening sky. He was feeling utterly lost, so lone. Letting his tears fall down on his cheeks, Kili silently praid for Mahal to save you.

Thorin was sitting in the balcony, pipe in his hand. He stared into nothingness, barely noticing the horrible ache in his chest...he was coming numb to his feelings, that was his defence mechanism. The thought was too painful...he couldn´t think the possibility that he would have to continue this guest without you, to reclaim Erebor without you, to live his life without you....that wasn´t an option for him. You were his One and if he lost you, he would lost his heart, his very reason of existence to this world.

He wasn´t aware that Balin had sat down next to him taking out his own pipe. _"According to the elven healers she should be fine, but needs time to heal and regain her strength. That was a very close call. "_ He said quietly and puffed a small cloud of smoke from the corner of his mouth. Thorin closed his eyes when hearing that and covered his face with his free hand. _"Thank Mahal..."_ That was all he could whisper before he broke down and Balin was there that night, giving his king and friend silent support and comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company is forced to stay in Rivendell couple of weeks so you can heal and rest. Kili is blaming himself of what happened but after Thorin talks to him, he feels better.  
> After two weeks been bound to the bed, you´re getting bored out of your mind, but luckily there´s two of your precious little troublemakers that are more than happy to entertain you. What could possibly go wrong?

Thorin was sitting in a chair next to your bed and watched as you slept peacefully. Elrond had told him that they kept you in deep sleep so your body could heal better and you wouldn´t need to feel the pain. He was relieved that you would be alright after all. But Thorin had a feeling that there was something the elf lord wasn´t telling him and that was bugging him. The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look who it was. Fili walked through the doorway closing it quietly before entering the room. He looked like he hadn´t slept in weeks. Thorin understood why his nephew would not sleep, he knew the level of Fili´s and your relationship and he was actually glad of it. Thorin gave Fili a small yet warm smile and beckoned him to come closer. _“How is she?”_ Fili asked with a very small voice which caused Thorin want to hold him and comfort him like a father would comfort his crying son. _“She´s sleeping, but she`ll be alright.”_ Thorin assured looking right in Fili´s reddish eyes which was tell tale sign that not only Fili had slep poorly, he had also been crying a lot. Fili nodded his head and sat down next to his uncle looking at your sleeping form. _“Kili is blaming himself for this, you know….”_ Fili said after little while and that wasn´t something Thorin was expecting. He turned his head to look Fili with stunned expression. _“What? Why?”_ he asked trying to figure out the reason why would Kili blame himself for this. It wasn´t his fault, it was nobody´s fault. It was just damn bad luck that you got hit by that arrow. _“I don´t  know exactly but I heard him say to Gloin that if he hadn´t be the last one to run for safety…to linger too long, she wouldn´t been hit.”_ Fili answered and glanced at his uncle from the corner of his eye. Thorin couldn´t believe it, Kili actually said that and was beating himself about been last one to run for safety. _“I need to talk to him. Are you gonna wait here?”_ Thorin shaked his head and stood up. Fili nodded his head and took more comfortable position in the chair and watched as Thorin walked out of the room to go find his little brother.

Thorin walked through the long corridos of Rivendell searching for his younger nephew when he bump into Bilbo who was in a search of his own. _“Master Baggins.”_ Thorin said nodding as he walked past the halfling but stopped when he didn´t get reply back from the hobbit. _“Everything alright, Bilbo?”_ he looked over his shoulder.

Bilbo stood tall, as tall as he could with his short height in front of Thorin and tried to find the words how to tell him what was in his mind. _“Ummm….is Y/N alright? I saw Kili little while ago and he seems quite upset about the fact that she got hit by that arrow…”_ Thorin turned fully to face Bilbo when he heard that. Bilbo took a step back wondering if he had crossed a line by asking that. _“You saw Kili? Where exactly?”_ Thorin asked hoping that Kili wouldn´t do anything stupid before he could find him. Kili had quite bad habit doing something impetuous if he was upset and this was one of those cases where Thorin was expecting to find his nephew doing something really idiotic. _“Just outside of the platform where you can see half of Rivendell´s gardens.”_ Bilbo said and Thorin knew what platform he was denoting to. He took off before Bilbo could say anything else but answered over his shoulder Bilbo´s previous question. _“She´s fine, elves are keeping her in deep sleep so she can recover faster.”_ Bilbo sighed closing his eyes for a moment. _“Thank goodness for that…”_

Thorin found Kili sitting on the edge of a stone rail right where Bilbo had said he would be. _“Kili.”_ Thorin approached him slowly not wanting to scare the lad. Kili turned to look back and when he saw his uncle, slight panic started to show in his eyes. _“I´m so sorry, I didn´t mean…I just….”_ Kili was rambling and Thorin could see that the guilt Kili was feeling was overpowering his common sense. _“Kili, calm down. I´m not here to accuse you for anything, I just heard from your brother that you´re blaming yourself of what happened to Y/N.”_ Thorin put his hand over Kili´s shoulder in order to try calm him. Kili started sobbing as his shoulders was shaking violently. He was sure Thorin would yell at him, kick him out from the company because what happened. Instead he felt his uncle´s arms around him as Thorin took him in his lap like a lost little dwarfling and rocked him gently. It had the desired effect on Kili as he buried his face in his uncle´s neck and started cry harder. This was very rare action from Thorin these days but Kili was happy that the same Thorin, who had been there for them when their father had died, was still there underneath that cold, strained appearance. _“I don´t blame you, I never did, not even once. So, stop blaming yourself. It was just a bad luck that she was the one who got hit by that arrow…nothing more.”_ Thorin whispered quietly to Kili´s ear as he felt him little by little to relax and calm down. “And I´m sure she doesn´t either.” Kili finally pulled back from Thorin´s embrace and looked at him nodding his head a little. _“Now….want to go and see her? I think it might do some good to see that she isn´t any danger anymore.”_ Thorin suggested and after receiving a smile and nod, he stood up and guided Kili toward the chamber where you were resting.

You have been staying in your bed almost two weeks and it was starting to get to you. You were bored to the core but elven healers insisted that you would not got up from your bed without their or Thorin´s permission. Man, this sucked! You thought to yourself while listening Dori´s story telling which was…how to put it politely….boring as hell. Luckily for you, Dori was cut short as all of the sudden the two Durin brothers stormed into your chamber and flopped down at the end of your bed. _“Y/N! Am I happy to see you wake and looking good!”_ Kili said with such enthusiasm that it made you suspicious. Even Fili was wearing that famous Durin smirk on his face and you knew, they were up to something. _“Hello boys. Aren´t you two in a good mood. What might be the cause of that?”_ you asked raising an eyebrow and glanced first Fili and then Kili who was chuckling to himself. _“Glad you asked. You see, we got this idea…"_

Oh boy, that didn´t never sounded good when Kili said something like that, especially when KILI said something like that. _"Mahal save me….what are you two plotting now?”_ you groaned throwing your head back to the pillow behind you and closing your eyes. This was doomed to end badly, either for you or the boys….either way, you were screwed.

After Fili had shooed Dori out, brothers shared their little plan and although you knew you should not get involved, your bored mind worked against you this time. So here you were, with the lads quietly slipping through the corridors at night aiming toward the sacred foundain to have a night swim. _“You do realise that this is the most stupid idea in a history of stupid ideas you two have come up with?”_ you whispered to Kili as you got to the foundain. _“How this is a stupid idea? You needed to get out of your bed and what a better way to refresh yourself than a dip into the water?”_ Kili smirked as he started to strip his clothes. You sighed and watched as both of them jumped into the foundain looking back at you and beckoning you to join them.

After considering the thought for a moment you shrugged and started to take of your clothes. Fili and Kili turned their backs to you, giving you some privacy. Although you were their aunt and going to marry Thorin, they didn´t want to stare at you as you were getting naked. When they finally heard that you were in the water both of them turned back and gave you a wide smile. It didn´t take long you to start a water war against each other. Your laughter were echoing through Rivendell and it reached someone´s ears you hoped would not discover that you had slipped out from your chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were having so much fun but that is bound to stop eventually. When Thorin discovers that you´re not in your room getting rest what will happen?

You were having such a good time with Kili and Fili that first time in ages you weren´t worried about anything. At some point Kili got a hold of your waist and with a one shift move he tossed you over his shoulder to the water back first. You didn´t have time to react to that and squeal escaped from your lips. Fili was laughing so hard that he was bending down holding his stomach. Little did they know, that certain someone was making his way to the foundain to see what was that noise all about.

Thorin stood behind the trees and watched as you and his nephews were playing like bunch of children in the fountain. His jaw clenched as he made his way to the fountain. _"Kili! Fili! What on Mahal´s name you think you´re doing?"_ Both brothers jumped visibly at the deep sound of their uncle´s voice and turned to look Thorin who was standing in front of the fountain. _"Uncle!"_ they quipped at the same time and you ducked yourself down until nothing but only your eyes were above the water. Damn, you were in trouble now.

 _"We were having just little bit of fun...Y/N has been in her room two weeks and she was getting bored...."_ Kili started explain and you couldn´t help but notice that it made it sound like this was your idea...great...You blew out some air through your nose and it caused bubbles forming to the surface of the water. Fili turned his head to look at you and when he saw your expression grinned like a cheshire cat. _"Y/N isn´t in no condition to have fun in the fountain! You two, out now!"_ Thorin barked fuming at his nephews who surpisingly quickly obeyed and jumped out of the water, grapped their clothes and took of running leaving you dealing with the angry king.

Thorin turned his attention toward you as he slowly walked closer never breaking the eye contact. _"And what were you thinking?"_ Thorin asked dropping his tone so low that you weren´t sure if he was talking or growling at you. You were about to answer when Thorin lifted himself up and he was now sitting at the edge of the fountain. _"You´re not well enough to go for swim in the fountain."_ Thorin said to you and now you were feeling like a five year old kid been scolded by your parent. Rolling your eyes you lifted yourself to stand up straight and that caused Thorin´s eyes to wander down from your eyes to your chest. _"Oh please Thorin, don´t you think that you´re over-reacting? Just a little bit?_ putting your hands on your hips you were unbeknownst to you tantalizing Thorin. If only you could see how you looked in his eyes, you probably wouldn´t stand like that in front of him right now. Water´s surface reached up to your lower abdomen leaving your lower region below the surface and to Thorin´s imagination what was below the surface. Moonlight was shining down on you making your wet skin shine like it was covered in glitter and that was all it took to Thorin´s anger to turn something more primal. His eyes turned dark as he stepped into the water and made his way toward you. _"Do you have any idea what you´re doing to me?"_ that alluring voice was sending shivers down your spine, he was practically purring like a big cat to you ear and it was the best sound you had ever heard. _"I might have a small idea what it is that I´m doing to you..."_ you whispered and lifted your right hand to caress his face small smirk on your lips. Thorin wrapped his arms around your naked body and was moving his head closer as you let your left hand roam to his hair, behind his head and as you two were just about to get absorbed in to that moment, Thorin´s head suddenly jerked forward and his forehead got hit to your nose causing you to yelp loudly.

Next thing you know, a white cloud is forming around you two and you can´t help but to blink a few times because what you´re seeing in front of you isn´t exactly very majestic sight to behold. Thorin´s entire upper body and his hair was covered in.....flour? You tilted your head and you had to bite your lip so that you wouldn´t burst out laughing. Behind Thorin there was two dwarves laughing so hard that they collapsed to the ground still laughing. Thorin´s expression changed so fast that you didn´t have time to warn those two poor fellows to run for their lives.

Thorin was out of the fountain in split second and that´s when Kili and Fili noticed the situation was screaming them to run. They were on their feet in a lighting speed and started running toward the Rivendell´s high gardens Thorin not so far behind.

You stared at the scene before you as you climbed out of the water starting to put your clothes back on and little by little your shoulders started to shake. No matter how hard you tried to stifle your laughter it was a lost cause. You burst out laughing and falling into the ground on your knees holding your stomach. You could hear Thorin yelling at his nephews to stop so he could teach them what happens when you throw a bag of flour on your kings head. Although Thorin was outraged, Kili and Fili were laughing and teasing their uncle how he was getting too old that he couldn´t even catch them and of course Thorin was speeding up when hearing that.

Balin and Dwalin were at the balcony watching the whole scene fond smiles on their faces. _"Well, I´m glad everything is back to normal again."_ Balin chuckled and Dwalin nodded his head. _"Aye, he was getting more and more grumbier"_

Now that you were getting better, the company was able to start planning they departure. Two weeks in the company of elves was enough to turn anyone insane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally well enough so the company can continue their journey. But you find yourself in a dire situation...again...Are Thorin and the company able to get to you in time?

When Thorin had learned how and when to open the hidden door to get in Erebor, dwarves packed their bags and very early in the morning was heading out of Rivendell. You were well enough to go with them and you turned into your wolf form and walked in front. You heard Thorin speaking and you took a peek over your shoulder to see that he was stopping and waiting for something. _“Be on your guard; we´re about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on.”_

 _“Aye.”_ You heard Balin answer to him and saw Balin to walk closer to you.

 _“Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up.”_ Thorin said to Bilbo who was turned to look one more time at Rivendell, and turned to walk behind his nephews. It wasn´t long when you entered the wild and you stopped and sat down to wait so that the dwarves would go past you. You weren´t that worried about them, Dwalin, Kili and Fili was in front with Balin, Thorin was securing the middle with Gloin, Bifur and Bofur, so it made sense that you would guard the end of the line where bilbo was struggling to keep up. When Bilbo was at your side, you stood up and started to walk beside him. He was nervous although he knew you, your size apparently scared him still. Lowering your head you nudged him a little and let out a soft, quiet whine and looked him in the eyes. That earned a shy smile from him and you gave him lick on the cheek. _”Well, I´m glad that you´re okay Y/N.”_ he said chuckling and patted your side. You just shake your fur huffing and Bilbo couldn´t help but to laugh and few of the dwarves turned to look back and smiled when they noticed that Bilbo was at last feeling comfortable enough around you to loosen up.

The company walked relatively fast, Bilbo was riding on your back after you decided that speed of the snail was starting to irritate you and by the time evening was starting to fall down on the company, Thorin told you if you could hunt something and meanwhile they would start looking a place to camp. You made a sound that Thorin interpered that you agreed to it. Bilbo jumped down and made his way toward Bofur and Bombur. Fili came to your side. _”I´m coming too.”_ he said and it sounded like you didn´t actually had a choice in the matter. Thorin chuckled and nodded his head. You knew these parts well enough so that finding food should not be a big problem.

When the land started to lead down a little, you knew that you were heading towards a big swamp. Fili was watching your every move and slowed down his pace when you prick up your ears and altered your flexible trot to low sneaking. Fili rendered that behave as there was game ahead. If it were danger, you would have stopped, put back your ears and turned around to look at him to warn him. You two came silently in the open from behind the trees just as a pheasant landed into the tall brown sedge about 15 meters away. You sank down, so did Fili. You stayed still and watched the pheasant flock, which flew from the near by meadow to the swamp to rest.

Now there was two hens and a shiny colored fowl which landed in the same spot where the first one was landed. You and Fili waited until there was no longer not a single pheasant left in the air and then Fili saw you starting to slowly approach them. Fili haven´t never really witnessed you stalking a prey so it was really exited to see. Although you were big, the tall grass luckily hide you well enough so the birds couldn´t see you approaching. Your perfect concentration was somewhat a sight to see as you approached your prey like pulled by a magnet, like you didn´t have any choice but to follow the scent right to the flock.

And that could have succeeded if it was quail, partridge, woodcock or common snipe. But what you didn´t know, because you haven´t never before hunted a pheasant, that they don´t stay where they´re but instead they start running long before you have the opportunity to get close enough so you can make that lethal jump on them. Knowing this Fili quickly circled around to the other side to cut them off. You stopped your advancing and glanced Fili little perplexed. You didn´t yet knew what he was up to. When you started to move again, so did Fili. Again you stopped bemused by the fact that Fili was showing himself to the birds and possibly scare them off. But then, like guided by somekind of ancient instinct you undestood. The desing was as old as the wolves themselves: big game´s attention was suppose to get drawn to elsewhere while one of the pack members sneaked close enough so it would be able to kill their prey animal.

Fowl discovered you when it was far too late and sounded alarm. One of the hens followed the fowl but third hen panicked and made the mistake to fly toward the trees right above you. You jumped and closed your jaws around the bird killing it instantly. You then layed down into the grass dropping the hen between your front paws and tried to shake wet feathers off from your jaws. Fili managed to shoot three of the pheasants with his bow and so your hunting trip was success to the company. But Fili knew that these were too small for you and so he took the hen from you beckoning you to go hunt something bigger for yourself. _”Go on, I´ll tell Thorin where you went so he won´t worry too much.”_ Standing up you nudged him with your muzzle and then turned around walking toward the forest. Fili watched as you disappeared behind the trees and started walking back to the others.

Thorin was sitting on a small trunk of the fallen tree talking with Balin and Dwalin about which road to take when he noticed that Fili returned without you. _”Where´s Y/N?”_ he asked little concerned watching as Fili handed the pheasants to Bombur before coming to sit next to his uncle. _”Don´t worry, she´s just hunting something little bigger for herself, she should be back before nightfall.”_ Fili told him and looked at Thorin who sighed reliefed and nodded. Balin chuckled and gave his brother a knowing look who was as much amused by their king´s concern over you as Balin was. _”Relax Thorin, here there isn´t any orcs lurking around so she´s fine. Only difficulty she´s most likely counter are the mountain lions or bears and she´s way bigger than those things.”_ Dwalin said with quiet gruff voice before concentrated to sharpening his axes once again. Thorin glanced at his way but didn´t say anything. Since you had the near death experience Thorin has become more worried about your safety and would be happier if you wouldn´t go wandering too far from the company. But he tried to remember that you had survive in the wild long before you and Thorin had met, countering more dangerous creatures than orcs or bears no doupt. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and turned his attention back to the map in front of him.

It was getting dark, everyone was settled in their spots near the fire but Thorin was wide awake. You haven´t returned yet and he was getting anxious. What if something had happen, what if you were lying around somewhere deep in the forest bleeding out slowly and they didn´t know? You would die alone…Thorin shaked his head trying to stop thinking the worst. He got up and walked little further from the campsite and looked around listening intently any noise that could tell him that you were coming back. But he heard nothing. Only the quiet chirping from the birds that were awake and crickets singing their own songs of the night. Where were you? _”Please, Mahal, please let her be safe…”_ Thorin whispered quietly raising his gaze to the sky anxiety creeping to his mind and heart.

How did you get yourself in this situation…again? It was just your luck that while hunting something to eat, you would stumble upon something big and angry, who could not just leave you alone, no, instead you found yourself in front of scary looking opponent who just had to pick a fight with you. Damn, you were pissed. You stared at the enemy in front of you angrily. Your head was low, the hair on you neck and back was up, your whole posture was letting him know you meant business. Baring your teeth and growling that deep warning growl you hoped it would be enough so you wouldn´t have to engage into a fight. You had wandered little too close to territory of another skin-changer and he wasn´t too happy about it. He was a enormous mountain lion, slightly smaller than you but still huge and he could inflict quite severe injuries to you and you didn´t want that, you didn´t have the luxury to give yourself time to heal. But apparently he didn´t get the memo because next thing you know is his claws at your side and his jaws closing around your neck. You gave loud cry into the air, hoping that the company would hear you in time.

Somehow you managed to shake him off of you and took few side steps to get some distance in between you two. Furious he roared at you and leaped into the air but this time you were prepared for it. Instead of running away from him, you ran toward him, at the last second jumped out of way so he couldn´t snap his jaws around your neck this time and snarling thrusted yourself into him closing your jaws around his throat. Impact was so powerful that both of you came crashing down to the ground, leaves and gravel flying around. Mountain lion growled in frustration and twisted his body so he could use his front paws. He then took you for surprise by lacerating your stomach in order to get away from your grasp. You let out a yelp and as you did that, the hold on the lion´s neck loosens up and he´s able to get free. Shaking his head he takes some distance and turnes to look at you preparing to attack again but then suddenly he takes his leave and you just stand there looking stunned wondering what just happened while panting, blood dripping from your neck, side and abdomen.

Shaking your head you turn around and are about to make your way back to the company when you feel chains around your neck and your left hind leg. You don´t have time to process of what is happening when you are attacked from all directions. Bucking wildly like a wild horse you try to shake your attackers off but they just keep coming. How many are there? Your fight with the mountain lion took a toll on you so it was difficult to brake free from the chains. Commotion starts little by little make sense to you as you fight back with every ounce of your strength and you let out another cry of distress. Goblins…freaking goblins were trying to capture you and it was then you realise where you were exactly…too close to the mountain where they lived. Great, just great! You were getting tired and suddenly your vision went black as one of them hit you in the head, hard. Your only hope now was that Thorin and the others heard you and would come to aid you in time as 25 goblins started to drag you toward the mountain where their king was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are captured by goblins and while in captivity you discover who and why you were captured. Are Thorin´s company coming to rescue you?

You woke up with the one hell of head-ache, but soon discovered that no matter how hard you tried you couldn´t move a muscle. You couldn´t even open your mouth. Quiet whine escaped from you and that was when you could hear commotion around you starting. _”Looky looky...it´s awake!”_ someone said and poked at you with something and that earned a low growl from you. Opening your eyes you´d see where you were, inside the mountain...in Goblin town.

Goblins kept puzzling around you laughing and chattering among themselves. You didn´t catch every word they said but one thing came clear quite quickly. You were there for their entertainment because the last entertainer died and the other one....what was it...your head was still foggy and it hurt so half of the information you surely could have used went right pass you. But as your surroundings started to make more sense to you, you discovered that you were tied up: your legs, your muzzle ( so, they weren´t so stupid after all as they seemed, who´d thought? ) and also they had bind your middle section. _”Let´s show it to the king. He´ll be very pleased that it was able to catch us such a nice thing.”_

It? What? Who? You didn´t have a clue what they were talking about but you didn´t have time to think about that because a flock of goblins started to heave you toward the king´s throne room...that´s what they called it as you kept looking at a pile of wood and bones that was amassed together? You had seen a lot of throne rooms in your life and that....you would have laughed but as your muzzle was tied up, it was a little difficult but it didn´t stopped a low growl coming up from your chest as you watched their so called king´s grotesque performance. If you weren´t bound to the floor, you could´ve separated that not so pretty little head off of his shoulders with a single bite. _”What do we have here? Hmmm.....a giant wolf. My my, what a specimen. It did a wonderful job this time. Lock her up! Keep her fed enough, so she has strength to meet our other champions!”_ king shouted and you couldn´t hold back a shiver that shook your whole body. What it they keep talking about you kept wondering while the goblins took you to the lower regions where there were huge cages, quite strong ones too by the looks of it. Once they had you in one of the cages, they carefully untied your ropes but didn´t touch your muzzle...smart...again. When you were free enough to shake off the remaining ropes they ran out and locked the door in a lighting speed leaving you deal with the rope around your muzzle.

You used your front paws to get that rope off of your muzzle and then shaked yourself violently like it would help get rid of all that stench from your fur. Then you turned your head to look around and quickly came to the conclusion that it would be better if you didn´t turned into your human form. Remaining as a wolf would help you to stay alive...for now at least. Apparently these cages were made for skin-changers because there was no way you could squeese yourself between those bars and get away. So you were stuck, awesome.

The bars were made of some kind of metal, they were thick, very thick and close to each other, so you couldn´t even bite your way out when the time would present itself. The ground was surprisingly sandy but you could see on the mountainwall that there was claw marks all over it, dried blood stains, like someone was trying to climb up....you weren´t the first in here, and not the last, you were sure of it, that made you whine a little and in your mind you wished that Thorin and the others would come to rescue you.

Walking around in that little prison you sniffed the ground and your nose pick up a scent that was oddly familiar. How´s that possible? You took another sniff and there´s no mistake about it...it belonged to the mountain lion, the very same that you fought before you were caught. Suddenly you jerked your head up and stared straight toward the wall of the mountain as it started slowly dawn to you. Your head started to go lower, your golden eyes shining pure rage and low, deep growl make it up through your chest to your throat as you pieced the puzzle together in your mind. That son of a....your own kin!!

Thorin was getting more and more anxious. He had heart your cry of distress and everybody had jumped into action but the time they got there, you were nowhere to be found. But your tracks were in the ground and they could guess what was happened here. _”She was in a fight with a...mountain lion..? Are these paw prints from a freaking mountain lion??”_ Gloin said as he examined them. Bifur then shouted as he was little further ahead following the new tracks that he had found. _”Aye and here are more tracks....hers and.....goblins...was she captured by bunch of goblins?”_ He lifted his gaze toward Thorin who was staring at the mountain, anger creeping into his mind little by little. If you were captured by goblins, they were running out of time. Fili and Kili were quickly at their uncle´s side ready for action. ”We need to get her back. I don´t want to imagine what those filty goblins are going to do to her if we don´t help her!” Kili said to Thorin looking at his uncle waiting for him to give the order. ”I have to agree with my brother. She will need our help in order to get out of there.” Fili replied glanzing Kili before looking at his uncle. Thorin couldn´t help a smile forming to his face while listening his nephews entreating. Did they seriously think he would left the love of his life, his One, to defend herself while they would continued their travelling? Gripping his sword he turned to look at his company. ”Let´s go! We need to get Y/N out of there.” Everyone grapped their weapons shouting their agreement to that and started to find a way how to get inside the mountain without getting caught in the process. But fate had obviously other ideas as they would soon discover.

 

When dwarves were trying to find a way into the mountain, goblins noticed them surprisingly quickly and the whole company got captured. They were pushed and pulled toward the dungeons to wait when their king would order his subjects to bring the dwarves before him. But now, they would have to wait their fate in the cages. As they got shoved in one of the cages, Dwalin, Gloin and Bifur were fuming, Nori kept looking a way out already, Kili was just being Kili and spit insults toward the goblins while his brother turned his attention toward his uncle who looked like he was ready to commit a murder. Nobody noticed that Bilbo was missing from their group. Somehow he got separated and was apparently lost in the mountain. But everyone´s attention turned toward Ori, who gasped quite loudly before jumping into his feet and ran to the opposite side of the cage. Dori was quickly following him in case there was something evil inside the cage next to them. Ori reached between the bars and that was when everyone saw you putting your muzzle between Ori´s hands closing your eyes whining softly. _”Y/N! It´s Y/N!”_ Ori cried while petting your snout. Thorin came to stand Ori´s side sighing clearly relieved seeing you alive. Dori patted Ori in the back signaling that they should give you and Thorin a moment before everyone would greet you properly.

Thorin leaned against the bars and took in your appearance. You looked miserable. Your fur was dry and lifeless. Your neck was shaggy and here and there it was almost black from the dried blood. Normally your shining nose was dry, chapped and cracked, probably because the rising fever. Although Thorin couldn´t see your eyes well, he knew they were dull. There were burdocks caught in your tail and flank. _”Amrâlimê....what they have done to you?”_ Thorin whispered his voice thick from the emotions running through him. When you turned slightly he could see the wounds in your stomach and he was about to vomit. Fili came to see what was going on and he then saw four deep lacerations in your abdomen. _”Mahal....what have caused that?”_ he asked eyes wide open and he then motioned Oin to see your wounds. Oin took a good look before he straightened his back and turned to look Gloin and Bifur. _”Didn´t you two say something about a mountain lion?”_ he asked and they nodded their heads. _”Aye...there were tracks in the ground that looked like a mountain lion´s paw prints.”_ Gloin explained and you turned your head looking at Gloin growling. Gloin turned his gaze toward you when he heard your growl. _”So you did fought against a mountain lion, lass?”_ he asked and you huffed at that. _”That explains the wounds, but not the fact that you´re here? How did that happen?”_ Kili suddenly spoke up not quite understanding how an animal at your size would get caught by a bunch of goblins. Thorin has never seen a wolf rolling it´s eyes but now he saw that, and couldn´t prevent a laugh escaping from his lips, neither could Fili or Balin who was with his brother little further away from the rest. You then pointed your wounds and barked softly looking at Kili waiting him to understand what you were trying to tell him, but it was his brother who undestood first. _”No...the mountain lion was helping the goblings by injuring you severly enough so you would not have the strengh to fight them off?”_ When he voiced that, everyone fell silent and looked at you in shock. But then Thorin broke the silence. _”We can´t do anything about that. But we have to figure out how we´re going to escape from this hellhole.”_ Company agreed to that and started to think a way out while Thorin reached out to you between the bars. You went lying down next to him and allowed him to tend your neck as best he could. _”I´m sorry we couldn´t be there in time. None of this wouldn´t happened._ ” he said quietly while sorting out your tangled fur. You whined quietly, turning your head and licked his cheek letting him know that you weren´t blaming him for your situation. But suddenly the loud ruckus above you snapped everyone´s thoughts out to the present and you knew what was about to happen. You locked your eyes with Thorin´s and he could see your panic starting to rise. Goblins were coming to get you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin reunited while being held in Goblin town. But how you will get out? Can you get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of death, violence and blood

Dwarves gathered near the gate of their pen and watched as ten goblins walked toward the cage you were in. They were holding nasty looking spears in their little hands and as one of them started opening the door, the rest of them pointed their weapons toward you. It went without saying, attack and they will have your head on a spike. Growling you moved slowly outside of your cage and glanced at Thorin who was seething with anger. He grapped the bars so hard that his nuckles turned white. _ **”Don´t worry love, we will get out of here and we will come for you.”**_ he then said in khuzdul so that the goblins would not figure out that you knew each other. Everyone nodded their heads and looked at you. You didn´t respond with sound, only swayed your tail so they would know you understood.

 _”Come on then wolfie, let´s go. The king is waiting.”_ the keykeeper said to you and slapped you from behind earning vicious growl and air snap from you as a warning. Others quickly poked you with their spears to your sides so you would behave. You didn´t have much of a choice so you let them guide you through the maze-like paths toward the king´s throne room. While you were walking, you kept glancing your guards and wondered that if the dwarves weren´t in here too, how easy it would be you to break loose, kill as many as possible in the process and regain your freedom. But for the time being, you would have to buy your time and figure out how all of you would get away from this wretched mountain.

It wasn´t long when the goblins came to bring Thorin and his company in front of their king. As they got closer they could see that you were sitting next to the king, or rather laying down next to the king surrounded by 20 or more goblins pointing their spears at you so you wouldn´t attack against their king. When the king saw the company he landed from his throne giving you a nasty looking grin, which you answered by baring your teeth and growled. Oh, you were itching to bite his head off. _”Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”_

 _”Dwarves, Your Malevolence.”_ one of the goblins, Grinnah answered.

_”Dwarves?”_

_”We found them close nearby the mountain, trying to find a way in.”_

_”Well, don´t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.”_

As the goblins started to search them for weapons you met Thorin´s eyes and he shook his head slightly as to tell you not to attack or do anything stupid. Fine then, guess it was a waiting game then….lucky for you, you had patient of… a wolf, so…you waited. Not that you liked it, but you waited anyway.

 _”Why would a bunch of dwarves want to enter in my mountain?”_ king asked while eyeing them trying to figure out why indeed they would want willingly enter the Goblin town and risk their lives. But nobody answered.

 _”Well then, if they will not talk, we´ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest.”_ king said pointing at Ori, who went as pale as a ghost. That was it. You had waited long enough, it was time to get something done. As everyone´s attention was with the dwarves including your guards you saw your chance.

With a angry and powerful howl, you charged forward. Panic was rising rather quickly amongs the goblins as they watched a big silver white snarling wolf attacking them. The first goblin who was unfortunate enough to get caught in your jaws was in fact Grinnah, the very same who kept poking you while they were dragging you into their dungeons. Grinnah squealed like a stuck pig in your mouth until you snapped your jaws together with a scrunching sound and the goblin actually was bitten in half. You dropped the other half that didn´t fall from your mouth to the ground and turned to look at the king. Your eyes was shining with pure malice as you locked your gaze with him and you could smell his trepidation as he stared at your blood smudged snout and you bared your teeth at him deliberately so he could see Grinnah´s blood dripping from them to your tongue and to the ground. The smell of fear was almost intoxicating and you couldn´t help but to lick your lips as you prepared to jump at him.

Thorin was quick to respond on your sudden attack and yelled orders to his fellow dwarves. Everyone took their weapons and started to defend themselves. Nori was suddenly knock quite powerfully to the floor and the goblin king saw his opportunity as your attention was slacken by it for a moment. The king ran toward you in order to kill you with his mace yelling his victory over you in his mind…maybe little too early because what he didn´t count was that the dwarves were on your side and they would protect you if situation called for it. When you were focused on Nori who was lying on the floor Thorin jumped forward deflecting the king´s blow with his own sword causing him to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform. You turned your gaze back to where the goblin king was standing a minute ago and then looked at Thorin, tilting your head a little and huffed. You weren´t happy that you didn´t get the chance to kill him yourself but…you were glad that Thorin saved your life nevertheless. Thorin chuckled at your expression and petting your head ushered you to keep moving.

 _”Let´s go! We´re not out the woods yet!”_ Dwalin shouted and everybody took their positions and started to clear the path which wasn´t easy. Endless swarm of goblins kept coming and that was when you decided to take the lead. Jumping over Dwalin, Balin and Thorin you took position in front and your mere size was actually quite helpfull to the company as you pushed the goblins over the edge toward the darkness below with your head, hitting them with your front paws or biting them to the death and still you managed to keep a track where everyone was. You saw Kili and Fili fighting on upper level, and you could have sworn that you saw them enjoying themselves…nutters. You shook your head and turned toward the next wave of goblins when you realized that Bilbo wasn´t among you. Where he was? But you didn´t have time to think about that and you kept running and fighting off the enemy. Next thing you hear is Dwalin yelling something about a post and then yelled _”Charge!”._ What the heck were those dwarves doing up there?

Dwalin and few other dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear, you would´ve loved to see that one. He and other dwarves charged at the oncoming goblins and swept them away with the long rail. It worked like a charm and they dropped the rail to the ground when it had fill it´s purpose and Dwalin pulled out his axes and started to knock the goblins out.

As you ran through the passageways, which were quite the maze if you were been honest, you saw Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin coming to run behind you from upper level and the company was once again in the same place at the same time….what a relief for you. But it was premature to say that you were safe as you all were running throught the tunnels and to a next path that hopefully was leading you out as more and more goblins was coming at you all. Soon as you approached a bridge between two walls you stopped in front of it and moving your head told them to go ahead so you could watch their back. As the dwarves tried to cross it, the goblin king suddenly breaks through from underneath it and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the company. As the company is forced to pause, you looked behind you and saw hundreds of goblins approaching you from all sides.

 _”You thought you could escape me?”_ the king said and swings his mace twice through the air causing the company take few steps backwards.

_”What are you going to do now, dwarves?”_

Low, deep growl cuts through the air as the last word slips from the king´s mouth. He looks up behind the company and sees you….. unchained and angry as hell. Dwarves make way as you slowly walked toward the goblin king and stopped in front of him. Standing tall your head was above his and the very first time he saw your full height and size and that made him realize his fatal mistake. Your gaze met his a brief moment and the last thing the goblin king saw was you licking your lips before you opened your mouth fully and plunged your teeth through his skull. Your sharp lower teeth pierced his cheekbones and your upper teeth penetrated back of his head. The mere sound of your teeth going through his skull was so sickening that it made even the dwarves gag and turning their gaze to the side. Goblin king was shaking in your hold as a gurgling voice escapes from his throat as he could feel your hot breath on his face and you bite further in aiming to crush his head entirely just because you could. Gush of blood almost blinded you but you didn´t care and you locked eyes with one of the poor goblin soldiers who was standing little further ahead looking at you. Army of goblins stared in horror as they king took his last breath while you snapped your jaws together with enormous force and the king´s head was squashed like a melon in front of them. Long lived the king…….


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You managed to escape from the goblins but are you and the company of Thorin Oakenshield safe yet?

As the goblin king´s lifeless body fell over the edge of the bridge down to the darkness, you raised your head and defiant, strong, far reaching howl ran through the air, resonating on the mountain walls and making every goblin alive shaking in their boots. Dwarves looked around and saw that goblins were now reluctant to make the first move but as Kili was about say something, they felt the bridge beneath them giving up and everyone, including you, were now falling in high speed down toward the bottom. You gave a loud alarmed yelp and crouched thinking was this it, this was the way you were gonna die? Suddenly you heard Balin saying something and you turned your head to look at him. _”I said lass, I think it would be best if you turned into your human form.”_ Balin repeated what he had said and it made sense to you. If you were human, you just might survive this. And so, you turned and Thorin was quickly at your side, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his firm sturdy body against yours in order to protect you.

You wanted to scream, oh how much you wanted to scream but the feeling of high speed of dropping down the mountain side was flipping your stomach upside down and your brain couldn´t process two different thing at the moment, so you grapped Thorin´s fur leather coat like it was your last lifeline and prayed. The section of the bridge collided few times with ledges of the mountainwall and you were sure that none of you was going to make it. But finally the gulley narrowed enough so the speed became slower and came at last to stop completely with a hard thud. Dwarves groaned as you crawled out and nearly kissed the ground. You have never been happier that you were alive. You stood shakily up and turned to look at the company who was in the pile of wood looking quite funny now that you thought about it. And what Bofur said, caused you to burst out laughing.

_”Well, that could have been worse.”_

But just as he had said that, the heavy corpse of the Goblin King landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves even further, causing them to cry out in pain and you made a face expression out of sympathy.

 _”You´ve got to be joking!”_ Dwalin groaned rolling his eyes as he tried to free himself.

Everybody started to extricate themselves from the rubble with your help when Kili happened to look up and his eyes went wide as he sees thousands of goblins running toward them. _”Y/N! Thorin!”_ he yelled in panic and you twirled around to see what caused Kili´s state of panic. When you see what Kili was pointing, you turned to look at Thorin and he just nodded. _”There´s too many! We can´t fight them.”_ Dwalin said gravily as he help Nori from the rubble looking at his king. _”Only daylight can save us now.”_ you said and dwarves got up quickly helping each other out of the rubble and started running behind you as you tried to lead them to safety.

 

Finally everyone was out of the mountain, far enough so you stopped running and bended over leaning into your knees trying to catch your breath. You could hear rushed footsteps as the company ran over to you, pausing and catching their own breath. You straightened yourself and counted your friends while they took their rest. _”Five, six, seven, eight….Bifur, Bofur, that´s ten…Fili, Kili, that´s twelve…and Bombur-that´s makes thirteen. Where´s Bilbo?”_ you turned around searching the hobbit but couldn´t see him anywhere. _”Where is our hobbit?”_

 _”Curse the halfling! Now he´s lost?!”_ Dwalin growled annoyed while looking around.

 _”I thought he was with Dori!”_ Gloin said pointing at him accusingly.

 _”Don´t blame me!”_ Dori retorted back looking little hurt.

 _”Where did you last saw him?”_ you then asked in a calm manner glancing at Dori offering him a small smile, yelling would not sort this problem anytime soon.

But then Nori stepped forward and you turned your attention to him waiting what this thief had to say. _”I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.”_ Hearing that you frowned, if that was the case, how you were going to find him when there was thousands of goblins wanting to have their revenge because of what happened to their king. You couldn´t exactly go back into the mountain and search for Bilbo. You sighed pinching the bridge of your nose while everyone started to argue what to do next. You didn´t pay attention what was said but as Thorin´s final sentence reached your ears you jerked your head up. ”We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.” You knew Thorin didn´t trust Bilbo, mainly because he was a gentle folk and didn´t had any experience in fighting or surviving in the wild but still, Bilbo was part of this company and you sure wasn´t going to continue this journey before Bilbo was back in the group and you were just about to open your mouth and voiced that thought when suddenly someone spoke up behind you.

_”No, he isn´t.”_

Everyone turned around and saw Bilbo standing there sad smile on his face. Silently you thanked Valar and smiled at the halfling. _”Am I glad to see you alive and well.”_ you said.

 _”Bilbo! We´d given you up!”_ Kili chuckled looking relieved as well as his brother. _”How on earth did you get past the goblins?”_ Fili asked looking quite puzzled as did everyone else too. You could tell that he was hiding something but now wasn´t the time to question that. _”It doesn´t matter now, does it. He´s back and that´s all that counts.”_ you say hoping that dwarves would leave it at that. _”It matters! I want to know, why did you come back?”_ Thorin suddenly voiced his question causing you to look at him before gazing back to Bilbo.

_”Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you´re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that´s where I belong. That´s home. And that´s why I came back, cause you don´t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”_

Nobody said a word, they were swallowing their tears, even Thorin looked somehow humble. You patted Bilbo in the back whispering into his ear: _”I´m glad you´re back.”_

Then you walked over to Thorin and took his arm nudging him gently. He followed you gladly little further from the company and you took seat on the rock. Thorin didn´t say anything, only wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead and closed his eyes. _”You alright?”_ you asked after little while and heard him chuckle airily. _”Me? Shouldn´t I be the one asking that question?”_ he answered and buried his face into your neck. Well, he had a point. _”Fair enough.”_ was all you said quietly.

Then he took you for surprise by lifting you up into his lap making you yelp. Tightening his grip on your waist, he peppered your neck with kisses before settled just to inhale your scent and resting his head on your shoulder. _”I was sure I had lost you this time, when we discovered that goblins had taken you.”_ he whispered quietly listening your steady breathing and heartbeat, that was to him the best sound in the world right now. You hummed while running your fingers through his hair, gently sorting the knots in his locks making him almost purr. _”It´s takes more than just a few thousands of goblins to kill me. Besides, you promised to marry me so, I can´t afford to lose my life, now can I? I have too many reasons to live.”_ you quietly answered to him and braided his hair so he wouldn´t look like a scare crow.

Thorin didn´t reply, only lifted his head and gazed into your eyes before pressing his lips onto yours and kissed you long and gently. But your sweet and tender moment is soon cut short as in the distant is being carried howl of the wargs. You both jerk your heads and looked toward the direction where the voices are coming. _”Out of the frying pan…”_ Thorin sighes turning his blue eyes to you worried expression on his face. _”…And into the fire…”_ you say lifting yourself from his lap. _”Run! RUN!!”_ you then shout as loud as you can and everyone is on their feet starting to run for their lives down the mountain as fast as they can. You ran in front of the line, Thorin and Dwalin right behind you. How in a world you were gonna get out of this mess, you had no idea.


	12. Chapter 12

You groaned as you carefully stood up rubbing your head with your hand. Looking around you discovered that you were on a platform of a rock and everybody of the company including Bilbo was there, and so was Gandalf. How did you get there, you were wondering but you had a feeling that Gandalf had something to do with it. But then your eyes landed on Thorin who was lying on the ground unconscious. _”Thorin!”_ you yelled and ran to him kneeling beside him. Gandalf came in front of you and Thorin kneeling placing his hand over Thorin´s face and muttered some kind of enchantment you couldn´t quite understand but whatever he did worked because next thing you know is Thorin taking a breath and slowly opening his eyes. _”Thank Valar….”_ you whispered and smiled at the wizard who looked into your eyes kindly and nodded his head before raising up to give you two a moment. _”Y/N……”_ Thorin said quietly shifting his gaze from the wizard to you worried look on his face. _”Thank goodness you´re alright. Is this some sort of payback for all the scares I give you?”_ you said quietly caressing his cheek while tears flow from your eyes to your cheeks. Thorin couldn´t hold back a small chuckle although he knew how you were feeling at the moment and lifting his hand took a hold of your chin looking deep into your eyes making you hold your breath. _”What were you thinking anyway? That was a stupid thing to do!”_ you then snapped at him suddenly when you remembered what exactly had happened. Thorin winced at your sudden burst but he had it coming. He wasn´t thinking if he was being honest. When he had seen Azog all rational thoughts had left him and all he could think was getting his revenge what that pale orc had done to his father, his grandfather, his people.

 _”I´m sorry amrâlimê…I wasn´t, I got blinded by anger toward Azog.”_ Thorin quietly muttered evading your gaze. You sighed pinching the bridge of your nose and closed your eyes for a minute. _”_ Alright _, you´re forgiven. Although I´m not fine with your actions, I can understand that why you felt what you felt. Just…try think if …sorry when there is going be next time? Promise me that.”_ you then say looking serious while waiting for him to answer. Thorin doesn´t say anything but nodded his head giving you a weak smile. Now he´s feeling embarrassed? You shook your head smile creeping slowly to your face, you couldn´t be angry at him for long. _”What about the halfling?”_ Thorin asks you after a little while and you glance at Bilbo. _”It´s all right. Bilbo is here. He is quite safe.”_ Gandalf says smiling to the both of you. You help him to get up but then Thorin notices Bilbo standing little further ahead and his demeanor changes like someone just snapped their fingers. _”You!”_ he growled and both you and Gandalf turn to look at Bilbo who frowned at the sudden change in the air.

The whole company was now holding their breath as they watched what was going to happen. _”What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!”_ Thorin nearly yelling walks toward Bilbo who was getting confused and more worried by the second. You frowned at Thorin´s outburst. Really? Was he serious? After what you just said to him just minutes ago. You couldn´t believe what you were witnessing. _”Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?”_

As Thorin keeps growling at him you are starting to get quite irritated but before you could intervene you heard something you didn´t expect to hear. _”I`ve never been so wrong in all my life!”_ Thorin said and to your surprise hugged Bilbo while everyone cheered happily around them. You look at Gandalf who was also relieved that those two finally was getting along. _”I am sorry I doubted you.”_ Thorin apologies looking little awkward but Bilbo chuckles a little looking at Thorin smiling slightly. _”No, I would have doubted me too. I´m not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar.”_ saying that the last sentence he looks at Gandalf and you making everyone laugh merrily. Thorin then looks behind Bilbo and sees something he didn´t think would ever again see and walks forward to the edge of the platform.

You and everyone else follows him and as you stop beside him you can feel his arm snake around your waist. _”Is that what I think it is?”_ Bilbo then voices what is in your mind and you turn your gaze to Thorin who looks suddenly very happy. In the distance, on the horizon, everyone can see the outline of a single, solitary mountain. Gandalf walks to stand next to you and Thorin before answering. _”Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth.”_

 _”Our home…”_ Thorin whispers to your ear looking at you fondly his grip on your waist tightening momentarily. You peck his lips when a bird flies over you chirping. _”A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.”_ you hear Oin saying and you can detect excitement in his voice which makes you chuckle a little when Gandalf corrects Oin´s claim. _”That my dear Oin is a thrush.”_ Thorin can´t help but smile while looking at the bird which seems to be flying straight to the mountain. _”But we´ll take it as a sign – a good omen.”_ he glances at you before looking ahead hope filling his heart for the first time in ages. _”You´re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.”_ Bilbo sighes standing beside you and you smile leaning in Thorin´s side resting your head on his shoulder hoping that that would be the case. How wrong you were, you had no idea.

 

You and the company were waiting for Bilbo who was spying the orc pack who was trailing you still. You had a bad feeling about this and this whole area but that might as well be your nerves speaking to you for all you know. As Bilbo comes back Dwalin is the first one to address him. _”How close is the pack?”_ Bilbo takes a breather before answering and something tells you the news isn´t going to be good. _”Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.”_

You perked at hearing that and you could feel the hair on the back of your neck starting to rise. You really didn´t have a good feeling about this and you could tell that Gandalf already knew what Bilbo was talking about although he was stalling, why, you didn´t know. Then you heard Dwalin asking Bilbo another question. _"Have the wargs picked up our scent?”_ Bilbo shakes his head. _”Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.”_

 _”Did they see you? They saw you!”_ Gandalf says worriedly stepping couple steps forward but you could tell that wasn´t the issue. You turned your back on the company and took a sniff at the air and the scent that hit your nose made you freeze. This couldn´t be happening!

 _”No, that´s not it,”_ Bilbo says trying to gain everyone´s attention but no avail. Gandalf was chuckling turning his gaze to the dwarves feeling proud. _”What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.”_ But Bilbo is starting to look exasperated that no one is hearing him out. Then all of the sudden you growl loudly making everyone falling silent. _”Listen to him!”_ you look at Gandalf before you turned your gaze to Thorin and Bilbo. _”I´m trying to tell you that there´s something else out there.”_

When Bilbo says that, everyone is looking worried, especially Gandalf and you had a pretty good idea why, because you just had sniffed out your next big problem. _”What form did it take? Like a bear?”_ Gandalf then asked and everyone including Bilbo turned their attention to the wizard. _”Y-Yes. But bigger, much bigger.”_ Bofur turned to look at the wizard. _”You knew about this beast?”_

Gandalf didn´t reply to that, only turns around and walks a few steps away glancing at you knowing that you knew what was happening. Bofur then says something that you wanted to hysterically laugh but managed to keep it in. _”I say we double back.”_

 _”And be run down by a pack of orcs,”_ Thorin says with deep low voice and you can hear the desperation in it. Well, you can´t blame him. You feel pretty desperate right now.

You ran your hands over your face groaning lowly, you knew who that bear was. Someone you did not get along so well, considering what had happened decades before you found Thorin. This wasn´t going to be easy, far from it. But you had no time to warn your love about that fact because Gandalf suggests that they try to get to a nearby house and take refuge. When you hear Thorin asking what choice do they had, a loud roar splits the night behind them and you know you´re running out of time. _”You have none. Run!”_ Gandalf says and everyone turned on their heels and starts to run following the wizard. Thorin can see that something is bothering you gravely but has no time to ask you about it and for once you´re glad of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you´re facing bear skin-changer head-on so Thorin and his company can get to safety. But what happens to you?

You kept running hearing blood freezing roars from behind you and also you could hear a pack of orcs chasing you. This was getting ridiculous, you can´t remember when was the last time you had to run this much in your life. The company was running ahead of you as Thorin and Gandalf were in front, although Thorin glanced once in a while over his shoulder to make sure you were still with them. Gandalf was leading you all through dense forest and when you came to the small opening everyone stopped for a short moment to catch their breath. But that break was very short, ear-splitting roaring seemed to get closer and closer, as everyone else turned to keep running you scanned the area trying to find out where it was exactly. Bombur was frozen to his spot staring eyes wide open but luckily Thorin grabbed him by the collar and forced him to move. _”Come on Bombur!”_ he growled looking over his shoulder and saw you gazing on something. _”Y/N! Move! Stop daydreaming!!”_ Thorin yelled at you and that snapped you out of your haze, turning around with one swift movement you darted into full speed catching the company in no time.

Finally, you came out the forest into plain and you saw the house in the distance, in the middle of the plain surrounded by a hedge. _”To the house! Run!”_ Gandalf shouts to everyone and they run across the plain as fast as their tired legs can carry. Although the situation was dire, you couldn´t stop yourself from giggling as you saw Bombur, the fattest dwarf in the company outrunning the whole lot in his state of fear causing everyone to look at him with a disbelieved expression on their faces when he ran past them. That was some sight to see no doubt but that little amused moment of yours didn´t last long as the company runs through a gate in the hedge straight to the front door and poor Bombur who reached it first crash into it with full force and falls flat on his back when the door didn´t even budge. When the rest of the dwarves reach the door they started to throwing themselves against it trying to open it. You looked their futile efforts to open the door wondering how they were going to find a hidden door when they couldn’t even open visible one?

Suddenly angry roar earned your attention and you turned your head to look back to the forest´s edge and seeing giant bear breaking out from it and start running toward you wasn´t exactly something you wanted to see. You glanced over your shoulder the company who was full state panic at this point and decided that you didn´t have choice, Thorin was not going to be happy about this but, if it earned few extra minutes them to open the door before the bear reached them so be it, although you weren’t so sure that you would be coming back as a winner, if you were coming back at all. _”Make sure everyone gets in,”_ you then say to Gandalf who apparently knows what you´re about to do and only nods his head turning then toward the dwarves. _”Open the door!”_ he yells walking hastily forward. Thorin looks at you just in time to see your sad smile and then you´re running toward the bear leaping into the air and changing into your wolf form. _”NO!”_ is the last thing you hear before Gandalf forcefully stopped Thorin from running after you.

With a vicious growl, you landed all fours to the ground and lifted your head giving powerful far-reaching howl before lowering your head lifting your tail up baring your teeth snarling like you didn´t have nothing to lose. The bear stopped in his tracks for a moment sizing you up wondering if he should accept your challenge. He was bigger than you but you were agiler and that gave you an advantage in this fight, but you knew that this wasn´t about fighting. You were only doing this to give your friends and your beloved the time they needed to get inside the house and be safe. The air between you two was tense, everything moved in slow motion as you stared at each other waiting which one was going to attack first. And then it happened, all at once. The bear charged forward with a load roar and you answered growling with ears flat on your neck murderous look in your eyes jumping into air jaws fully open eye-contact never breaking.

Thorin watched in horror the scene in front of him, this couldn´t be happening, not again. That bear wasn´t like a warg, it was a far more deadly opponent and you were facing it head-on. _”Thorin, she is giving us time to get to safety, let´s not waste it. She can handle that.”_ Gandalf said to him from behind shaking his shoulder. Thorin shook his head and turned reluctantly pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door and reached up managing to raise the exterior bolt opening the doors. The company rushed inside and closing the doors looked at each other worryingly, were you really going to be alright, was it alright to leave you outside while they were safe inside? Bilbo was anxiously pacing in front of a window pondering if he should take a look what was happening. But he wasn´t sure if he wanted to see what was happening. Thorin ran a hand through his hair getting angrier by the minute. What were you thinking?? How many times you were going to put your life on the line while they sat by and waited to see what was going to happen to you, again! Closing his eyes he could feel his anger seething through his veins like a high fever trying to consume him.

You crashed into the bear with full force sinking your teeth in his snout making the bear stumble to the side. With an angry growl, the bear throws his huge head standing on his hind legs and that movement causes you to fly into the air but you were still biting down in his muzzle. Relaxing your muscles biting down harder you prepared for the impact that was inevitable. He slammed you as hard as he possibly could to the ground and all air escaped from your lungs but you refused to let go so he repeated that action three more times until the fourth time when he throws you into the air your grip gives up and you fly like a ragdoll through the air but before you´re touching the ground again, the bear grabbed your backside with his front paw tearing three viciously deep wounds into your back throwing you then across the plain leaving you to lie down bleeding, half conscious. Bear snarls at you, biting down your neck shaking you a moment before letting go and then turned around seeing that dwarves are now inside the house so there´s no point staying and he walks back to the forest.

You try to get up but all strength leaves your body and you fall back down to your side. Everything seemed suddenly so calm, almost peaceful as you tried to keep your eyes open and glanced up at the sky. _”I guess things could be worse but at least there´s no pain…not bad way to go…and they´re safe,”_ you thought to yourself, feeling serenity taking over as your golden eyes started to slowly close, puff of dust surrounded your nose as you took a ragged breath, blood dripping from your mouth and neck coloring the ground in dark red. All around you went still, quiet and then darkness took you into its embrace. You never saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring through the window at your figure lying motionless in the middle of the plain desperately praying that you would get up. You never heard the heartbreaking and pained cry traveling through the air that called your name in vain when he realized that you were not getting up, not even moving. _”Y/N!!!!!!!”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning point for Thorin, will he continue the quest now that you´re gone or does he abandon everything he believes in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sorrow, mention of death, grieving, the pain of loss

Thorin was being held down by five of his men. After witnessing your fall in the middle of the plain against the bear who was bigger than you, he went berserk. He wanted to run to you, to make sure you were still alive, not dead as everyone else seemed to assume.

But as Gandalf kept telling him, the bear could be lurking somewhere nearby not to mention the orc pack that was hunting them so it wasn´t wise to rush outside. Wise? Thorin turned his infuriated gaze toward the wizard and letting loose all his frustration, his anger, his grief at once. With a pained scream, he tried to attack the wizard but Dwalin saw that and at the last minute pinned his friend to the ground silently sharing his king´s and friend´s pain of loss. ” _Wise?! You gotta to be joking!! That wasn´t what you said when she decided to attack that bear alone!”_ Thorin yelled from under Dwalin staring at Gandalf his blue eyes blazing with fury, tears running down his cheeks as he tried desperately to get back on his feet. _”Calm down Thorin…”_ Gloin tried to say but Thorin wasn´t going to hear about it. _”Don´t tell me to calm down! I´m not calming down! I want to be with her, she just died in front of us, we didn´t do a damn thing to help her…she died alone…she…”_ Thorin´s voice finally was failing and he covered his face with his hands when Dwalin rose up so Thorin could sit properly. The company couldn´t comfort their leader in any way, all they could do was watch as Thorin totally broke down in front of them thinking his beloved lying on the cold ground never to rise again and smile at him, telling him that everything would be alright. Nobody said a word, silent weeping from some of them was all that was heard around the house as they settled for the night.

Bilbo walked cautiously toward your body trying to keep his breathing steady but it was hard, it was so hard because all he wanted to do was cry but he forced himself to calm down and keep walking. The moon was illuminating his path and hundreds of stars twinkled on the night sky almost as to offering him some comfort. Finally, he was standing in front of your body and he clenched his jaw, fisting his hands as his hazy gaze wandered on your stilled figure. Light breeze got caught on your silver-white fur that seemed to shine even whiter when moonlight hit it and hair on your side and neck moved along the breeze. Bilbo broke down and falling to his knees wept at your side muttering endless apologies to you hoping that you would forgive them. _”It was her choice….”_ deep, quiet voice came behind him startling the poor hobbit. Turning to look behind him, Bilbo saw Thorin standing there with a harrowing expression on his face as his teary gaze roamed over your wolf form. Silently he walked in front of your head and kneeled down, lifting his hand Thorin stroke lovingly your forehead feeling your fur´s roughness between his fingers. _”Amràlimè…I have failed you as a partner, as a lover and future husband. I wasn´t there to protect you when you needed it. I let you die alone on this plain…I am so sorry…”_ Thorin´s voice failed him again and he hangs his head low trying to compose himself.

He wasn´t by your side when you lost your life, but he wanted to make sure his goodbyes to you was full of love and adoration that he felt toward you. He wanted to make you his queen, his wife, mother of his children and now none of that was going to ever happen. Thorin ran his hand over your head, touched your ear gingerly stroking your blood stained neck before letting his hand drop to his side as he took a ragged breath staring at you closed eyes. _”Bunnanunê…Uzfakuh…Gimlelul….Kurdûh zu akhûnith, Nê kikûn inthir…”_ Thorin whispered to you pressing his forehead against yours trying hard not to burst into tears, he felt so lonely, so helpless for the very first time in a long time and he didn´t like it, he couldn´t handle that, he just couldn´t. Bilbo was still standing where he had been standing ever since Thorin appeared behind him. He didn´t understand the words that Thorin had said but he understood the meaning behind them nevertheless, by the way he said them, his expression on his face, the ultimate love that shone in his eyes when he looked at you. _”Innikh d-ê…”_ was the last thing Thorin whispered until he broke down hiding his face to your neck and cried his pain, his grief, his love to your fur, grabbing a fistful of your hair in his hands. He couldn´t believe you were really gone this time and he refused to move from your side that night.

When morning came dwarves were sitting at the table quietly eating their breakfast while Gandalf talked with Beorn who had apologized for taking a life from Thorin´s One but Thorin didn´t accept, growling that if the size difference weren´t so great, he would avenge his beloved´s death in a heartbeat and after stating that he stormed out. Gandalf sighed turning to look at Beorn. _”You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?”_ Beorn asks looking at the group around his table before landing his gaze to the wizard. _”Before Durin´s Day falls, yes,”_ Gandalf answered trying to sound cheerful.

_”You´re running out of time,”_

_”Which is why we must go through Mirkwood,”_ wizard retorted earning little-confused looks from the company.

 _”Darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”_ Beorn tells Gandalf taking a glance at the company noticed that everyone´s attention is on him now.

 _”We´ll take the Elven Road. That path is still safe,”_ Gandalf tries to assure the skin-changer but the look on his face tells Gandalf that he´s failing.

 _”Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They´re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”_ Beorn says sitting down leaning against the backrest of his chair.

 _”What do you mean?”_ Balin suddenly asks little worried.

_”These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”_

Hearing that everyone´s shocked looking at each other worriedly. Ori whispered to Nori how he wished that you would be still among them, and Nori couldn´t say much to that, only nodding his head.

As Beorn´s and Gandalf´s talks went on, Bilbo walked outside and found Thorin sitting on the stairs blank expression on his face like he didn´t care anymore. _”Thorin?”_ Bilbo said quietly and saw Thorin to slightly turning his head to look at him then turned his gaze forward without saying anything. _”I think Gandalf has come up with a plan how we can reach Mirkwood without getting caught by Orcs,”_ Bilbo told sitting down next to pained king but he could tell Thorin wasn´t interested. All Bilbo could do was silently wish that Thorin wouldn´t do anything rash like attack Beorn or abandon the quest now that you were gone. This was Thorin´s turning point and everyone was hoping he would choose the right way. Sighing he stood up and gazed toward the plain before turning to walk back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> khuzdul translation: 
> 
> Bunnanunê = my tiny treasure
> 
> Uzfakuh = my greatest joy
> 
> Gimlelul = my brightest star
> 
> Kurdûh zu, akhûnith, Nê kikûn inthir = You hold my heart, little one, never forget
> 
> Innikh d-ê = return to me


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin´s company enters into the forest of Mirkwood only to get caught by elves

Thorin didn´t listen much about what their strategy was once they were supposed to leave Beorn´s house, he just went where ever Gandalf told them to go. He was so wrapped up in his own grief that he failed to see that Fili was much worse shape than he was. Kili tried to be his brother´s side and offer comfort but it was hard when he was also grieving and missing you so much. Beorn offered the company some ponies so they would get to Mirkwood faster. As everyone started to steer their ponies after Gandalf Thorin look one last time at the plain where you still were lying, it was little odd that your body hadn´t yet started to decay but he didn´t have time to think about that and so he turned his pony around following his men away from the house. Beorn looked after them for a while before turning and walking toward you. Kneeling beside you he stroke your side gently smiling a little. _”Alright little one, let´s get you somewhere more comfortable,”_

Dwarves were riding as fast as they could across the land, finally slowing down when they approached a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Bilbo seems skeptical about entering to the forest and some of the dwarves are agreeing to his point of view. Gandalf dismounts from his horse and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway. _”The Elven Gate,”_ he mutters and turns around to call to the others. _”Here lies our path through Mirkwood,”_

 _”No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side,”_ Dwalin speaks as he dismounts from his pony and looks upon the gateway. Thorin remains quiet as he jumps off from his pony and walks in front of the gate looking around. As Gandalf tells the company to set the ponies loose, Bilbo approaches the forest on foot. _”This forest feels…sick as if disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”_

 _”Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south,”_ Gandalf answers to Bilbo´s question as he walks little further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue. At the same time, Bilbo is standing on his own looking like he´s thinking about something and without really realizing it, reaches into his pocket but is startled by Gandalf who rushes from the forest in haste. _”Not my horse! I need it!”_ he shouts to Nori who is about to unsaddle the horse.

Everyone looks up and are murmuring to each other quite surprised when Bilbo steppes little forward and looks concerned. _”You´re not leaving us?”_ Wizard glances up to Thorin who is silent as a mute, only glaring at Gandalf irritated, then turns his attention to Bilbo. _”I would not do this unless I had to,”_

Gandalf shouts his final advice from the horse´s back as he steers it to full gallop. The company and Bilbo look after the wizard when Thorin finally speaks up hoarsely. _”Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin´s Day,”_

 _”Durin´s Day. Let´s go!”_ Dwalin ushers everybody to follow Thorin into Mirkwood.

They follow the paved path that started at the Elven Gate but at some point, the path takes a turn on the corner. As the dwarves and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks. Dwalin has taken the lead and thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground in order to find the paving stones of the trail. _”This way,”_

But as they keep walking Bilbo starts to wonder why they´re here, his head feels funny like it´s spinning. Suddenly the dwarves ran to each other as Nori in front stops abruptly looking quite confused. Thorin walks up to him looking at him. _”Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?”_ he asks little annoyed when Nori points at the path. _”The path…it´s disappeared!”_ They are standing in front of a steep cliff and there´s no path ahead of them. _”Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!”_ Thorin shouts and they all start to look for it but all they manage to do is getting more lost and the air in the forest is starting to affect them mentally.

Fili and Kili somehow are getting into a fight with Ori, Nori, Dori and some other dwarves, while others are bickering with each other. Bilbo is sitting aside from them and absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb and it´s starting to vibrate and as Biblo watches the vibrations continue to travel through the variously linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. But as Bilbo plucks it again he starts to hear a strange whispering noise and he´s not entirely sure if he´s just imagining things or is he really hearing something. When he looks up he sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him and he speaks up, but so quietly that no one can actually hear him. _”The sun. We have to find the sun…”_ Bilbo then climbs up one of the trees nearby but the dwarves are focusing on their bickering and fighting, while Thorin is standing apart from the rest, listening. He hears the strange whispering sound that Bilbo was hearing mere moments ago and mutters to himself. _”What? What´s that?”_ and as the whispering continues he turns around and yells at his men angrily. _”Enough! Quiet! All of you! We´re being watched,”_

 

As it wasn´t bad enough that they were attacked by giant spiders, now they were surrounded by elves of Mirkwood. Thorin stared at the blond cocky looking male elf in front of him seething with anger while the elf called Legolas examined the sword Thorin had carried with him. _”Where did you get this?”_ he asks Thorin who is glaring at him trying to control his emotions which isn´t easy. _”It was given to me,”_ Hearing the answer Legolas isn´t happy and points the tip of the sword on Thorin´s face. _”Not just a thief, but a liar as well. Enwenno hain!”_

Dwarves are led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. Thorin´s mind drifts off back to the memories when you were still alive and with him, the only thing he now has left to remind him of you were memories and he wasn´t sure if he could be satisfied just with fading memories. No one in the company knew how dark and gloomy his thought has begun after witnessing your death. He had nothing left in this world, reclaiming Erebor was still his mission, but after that how he was going to keep living his life alone, he wasn´t going to take another woman to be his side as queen of Erebor, that wasn’t a choice for him.

Thorin is guided into the throne room as the company is escorted to the cells on the lower levels. Dwarves keep protesting but guards shove them into the cells one by one. The elf in charge of Fili finds another large dagger hidden in his coat and Fili sighs in frustration before he´s been pushed to the cell. Kili turns to look at the she-elf in charge of him and addresses her as she starts to lock him in. _”Aren´t you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers,”_

She looks him in the eyes lifting her eyebrows smiling a little and answers. _”Or nothing,”_ and haughtily slams the cell door shut and walks away while Kili leans into the bars sighing quietly and first time after your death, smiles a little.

 _”I Nogoth ammam e tîr gin? Tauriel?”_ Legolas asks as she comes to stand next to him keeping her back at the dwarf who is still looking after her. _”Û-dangada? E orchal be Nogoth. Pedithig?”_ Tauriel answers to Legolas smiling a little looking dreamy but suddenly realizes what she is doing and looks at Legolas who is watching her facial expressions curiously. As Tauriel walks away eventually he addresses her. _”Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en,”_ turning to look at Kili who is looking at him they glare each other until Legolas turns around and walks away leaving the dwarves cursing and throwing themselves against their cell doors grunting in their effort.

 _”Leave it! There´s no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king´s consent.”_ Balin finally yells at them and that causes everyone to stop trying to get out. Fili leans on the wall sighing heavily looking like he´s about to give up. What was the point, they haven´t even been able to mourn you properly and here they were, in the cells of the Mirkwood elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translation:
> 
> Enwenno hain = Take them
> 
> I Nogoth ammam e tîr gin? = Why does the dwarf stare at you?
> 
> Û-dangada? = Who can say?
> 
> E orchal be Nogoth = He´s quite tall for a dwarf
> 
> Pedithig = Do you not think
> 
> Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en = Taller than some, but no less ugly


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his company manage to escape from the Mirkwood. A surprise is waiting for them when they finally reach a safe spot to take a breather.

Thorin glared the Elven King Thranduil as he walked around Thorin all high and mighty clearly trying to annoy the dwarf king and it was working. _”Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk,”_ Thranduil speaks walking slowly behind Thorin to stand beside him and tilting his head ever so slightly to the side looking Thorin´s face smug expression on his face. _”You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King´s Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help,”_ Thorin chuckles quietly looking down before lifting his gaze toward the Elven King smirk dancing on his lips. This pompous elf didn´t know what he was talking about, the only thing in this whole world that he treasured beyond measure was gone and the only reason he was still on this quest, was to reclaim Erebor so dwarves would yet again live there where they should have lived the past 60 years. Once that was done, Thorin was finished with this world for good. There was nothing for him anymore. _”I´m listening,”_

 _”I will let you go, if you but return what is mine,”_ Thranduil says with low tone looking seriously at Thorin who more than amused by this situation. _”A favor for a favor,”_ he says turning around and walks to the edge of the platform where they are standing. _”You have my word. One king to another,”_

When Thorin hears Thranduil´s answer, he stopped walking still back on him while he starts to speak and as he speaks his voice is getting louder and louder with every word that is dripping from his lips. _”I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!”_ Thorin then turns around pointing at Thranduil shouting, who is now visibly shaken by Thorin´s outburst. _”You lack all honor! I´ve seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!”_ Thranduil tries to compose himself before Thorin can continue but next line that the dwarf king says shakes him to the core and anger sets him off.

_”Imrid amrad ursul!”_

Thranduil leaps forward looking at Thorin, growling angrily pushing his face right in front of Thorin´s. _”Do not talk to me about dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north.”_ As Thranduil speaks his face contorts and Thorin can suddenly see his burned and scarred face which tells a tale of its own when the elven king had encountered the dragons in the past. His left eye is milky and unseeing and then he draws back his face becoming normal again. _”I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen,”_ elven king says turning away from Thorin and slowly walks up the steps to his throne and motions with his hand and the two guards grab Thorin from each side hauling him toward the dungeons. _”You are just like him. Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait.”_

Thorin is thrown into the cell beside the others and his jailer walks away saying nothing with a ring of jangling keys. Balin emerges to the cell door of his and talks to Thorin a small hope evident in his voice. _”Did he offer you a deal?”_ Thorin turns slightly irritated by remembering that elf´s pathetic attempt to convince him to help the elven king. _”He did. I told him he could go Ish kakhfê ai´d dur rugnu!”_ Thorin practically growls his answer to Balin. _”-Him and all his kin!”_

Balin closes his eyes hearing that and sighes wearily in frustration and turns his back to the bars. _”Well…that´s it, then. A deal was our only hope,”_ Thorin leans on the bars looking up like he knows something nobody else does. _”Not our only hope.”_

Bilbo sneaks through the Woodland Realm trying to find a way to the company and Thorin when suddenly Thranduil steps out behind a corner and seemingly addresses him giving the poor hobbit a little start, and for a moment Bilbo is thinking that his ring doesn´t work anymore. _”I know you´re there. Why do you linger in the shadows?”_

Bilbo is petrified and is sure his been found out when suddenly Tauriel steps out of the shadows behind him. Bilbo sighes in relief realizing that Thranduil was talking to her, not him. That was a close call, little too close for comfort and silently Bilbo tiptoes pass them almost holding his breath so that he does not give himself away.

 _”I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moon past,”_ Thranduil says to Tauriel who´s standing in front of him. ” _We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source – ”_ Tauriel explains but the king interrupts her, he´s not having that conversation at all. _”That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.”_

She-elf is little perplexed by her king´s lack of interest getting this problem dealt within its source, so she tries another approach. _”And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?”_ But it´s not working.

_”Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.”_

There´s nothing else to say so Tauriel bows her head turning away and is walking back to the staircase when Thranduil turns to speak to her one more time. _”Legolas said you fought well today.”_ Tauriel can´t help but smile at that when Thranduil moves to walk past her soft expression on his face for a moment. _”He has grown very fond of you.”_ Tauriel is visibly shocked and little embarrassed and looks away from the king. _”I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard.”_

 _”Perhaps he did once. Now, I´m not so sure,”_ Thranduil replies looking at her with a side glance walking toward the little table behind Tauriel and pours himself a drink, while Tauriel is getting worried about what the king has just said to her and stays rooted on her spot. _”I don´t think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf,”_ Tauriel says hoping that by saying that the king would not accuse her of anything inappropriate and hearing this the king is indeed satisfied with her response. _”No, you are right.I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none.”_

 

Unbeknownst to Thranduil, Bilbo has managed to free the dwarves from their cells and they are at the moment in the wine cellar packing themselves into the barrels so they can get out. With Bilbo´s help, they escape from the dungeons but luck isn´t on their side for long as the current carries them to the sunlight outside. Legolas emerges from a gateway followed by other elves, stops in his tracks as he sees the dwarves floating away in the barrels. _”Holo in-annon!”_ Legolas gives an order and starts running toward the river and the elf who´s given the order blows on a horn.

As the dwarves round a corner in the river, they see a guardpost built above the river. The heavily armored elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention as one of them pull the lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. Bilbo watches in horror as he is sure that they all are now going to get captured and throw into the cells once again, but suddenly dozen of orcs emerges from behind the wall and kills all the guard. It´s quite the muddle after that as Bilbo tries to be as invisible as possible so he wouldn´t get killed as the gate is opened once again thanks to Kili.

Everything is happening fast forward, wild river current is tossing them all over the place but somehow they manage to defend themselves and be on a track where is what and who is who. Eventually, the river saves them when it’s starting to get wider so the orcs can´t jump on them anymore and the remaining elves are chasing them so they have to retreat for now.

The river has calmed down and the dwarves paddle along in their barrels with their hands.

 _”Anything behind us?”_ Thorin asks as he tries to paddle forward with a branch.

 _”Not that I can see.”_ Balin answers.

 _”I think we´ve outrun the orcs,”_ Bofur says spitting water from his mouth as he tries to stay afloat.

 _”Not for long; we´ve lost the current,”_ Thorin shouts.

 

Finally, everyone somehow gets to the shore and they sigh in relief, how short it may be. Bofur and Fili come to stand next to Kili who is biting his tongue so he would not yell in pain. One of the orc arrows was shot into his leg and although it´s bound with cloth the blood still is seeping through. As Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo talk what to do next, Ori sits little further behind them, taking off his shoes and pours the water out of them when suddenly he sees from the corner of his eye a shadow moving in. When Dwalin notices that they have company he jumps on his feet taking a branch in his hands taking a position in front of Ori and is about to charge forward when the man shoot an arrow and hits right in the middle of the branch that Dwalin is holding. Kili tries to hit him with a rock but the man shoots the rock right off Kili´s hands. _”Do it again, and you´re dead,”_ a low voice says aiming another arrow at the company but suddenly he is thrown to the ground with an angry snarl and as he tries to get up, huge paw pins him down.

Everyone is shocked as they keep staring at the animal in front of them. Creature lifts its head and standing tall looks back at the dwarves. Everything around them is deadly quiet until the animal shifted its gaze to Thorin´s teary blue eyes and he takes a shaky breath. Thorin can´t believe what he is seeing, he is looking at the very same golden eyes that he thought he would never see again. _”Amrâlimê..?”_ he whispers incredulously taking a cautious step forward. The animal releases the man under its paw and closes the gap between it and Thorin never breaking eye contact. Then lowering its head the wolf whines quietly pressing its forehead against Thorin´s chest. At that moment everyone burst into teary but cheerful shouts, while Thorin hides his face into the white and familiar fur breaking down holding on to the fur like his life depended on it. _”You came back…..You came back to me…”_ he manages to say quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translation:
> 
> Imrid amrad ursul = Die a death of flames
> 
> Ish kakhfê ai´d dur rugnu = I spit upon your grave
> 
> Sindarin translation:
> 
> Holo in-annon = shut the gate


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his company make it to Laketown but when Thorin sees your scars the guilt he´s feeling is overwhelming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably let you know, as I already had one note on the subject.....english is NOT my native language so grammar errors are going to be found in the text so you don´t have to tell me about it, I know that ....you have been warned! Enjoy!

The Bowman stared at the huge wolf who´s big head Thorin was hugging tightly to his chest. _”Auntie!”_ Fili and Kili made their way toward Thorin and tackled the wolf so hard that it actually fell to the ground to its side low growl emerging from its throat. All three dwarves started to laugh while crying and soon enough the whole company and Bilbo was surrounded them joy evident in the interaction with the animal. Bowman was clearly confused by the scene and Bilbo cautiously walked to stand in front of him clearing his throat. The man looked down and Bilbo offered a small smile. _”She´s his fiance and their aunt. She isn´t an actual wolf, but a skin-changer,”_ the hobbit explained pointing Thorin and his nephews who were now climbing at the wolf´s side like a pair of overly excited puppies. Kili´s injured leg didn´t seem to slow him down for one bit. _”You´re one strange group,”_ Bowman said quietly and turned around making his way to his barge. _”I´m Bilbo Baggins,”_ Bilbo introduced himself earning a polite smile and glance from the man. _”Bard”_ man answered and turned to his barge once again.

You were lying on the ground while Fili and Kili were sitting on your side, Thorin buried his face to your neck stroking your fur whispering endearments to your ear. When you saw that the man you had prevented to shoot your companions and your lover leaving you made a quiet grunt and looked over to Balin and then at the man trying to tell Balin that he might be their chance to cross over the lake. Balin was quick to catch on and made his way toward the man. _”That barge over there, it wouldn´t be by any chance for hire?”_ Balin asked hoping that the man would agree to help them.

 

The dwarves, one hobbit and you in your human form now, were sitting on the barge while Bard was navigating it across the lake. Dwalin wasn´t happy and he sure was making a fuss about it. _”Oh, I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.”_

 _”Oh, Bard, his name is Bard,”_ Bilbo suddenly says sounding little angry.

 _”How do you know?”_ Bofur turns to ask Bilbo slightly surprised.

_”Uh, I asked him,”_

_”I don´t care what he calls himself, I don´t like him,”_ Dwalin huffs turning to look at the Bowman who was steering the barge.

Thorin was keeping you on his lap nuzzling his nose to your hair arms securely around your waist not really paying any attention what his men were talking about.

 _”We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come now, lads, turn out your pockets,”_ Balin says counting the money that he had so far in front of him on top of the barrel.

While others started to pull out their money and valuables Dwalin turned to Thorin who reluctantly lifted his head from your neck and lifted an eyebrow. _”How do we know he won´t betray us?”_ Dwalin asks quietly looking Thorin in the eye making him sigh when he heard Balin making a statement behind him. Thorin patted your thigh signaling to you to get up from his lap and you did, he then stood up and turned to look at Balin silent question in his eyes. _”There´s a slight problem. We´re ten coins short.”_ Balin says while recounting the money. Thorin crossed his arms and turned to look Gloin who was anything but willing to help. _”Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have.”_ Thorin said quietly so no one else could hear him but Gloin just shook his head. _”Don´t look at me, I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-”_ Gloin stops talking when he realizes that all others are slowly standing up and looking for something in the distance. You turn also your gaze in the same direction as the dwarves are looking and as the fog thins you can see the Lonely Mountain. Their home, you thought taking a side-glance at Thorin who was staring at the mountain mixed emotions dancing on his face.

 

You were sitting by the window shivering and silently cursing Bard in your mind. Like it wasn´t bad enough that you got stuffed into the barrels, then someone poured dead fish into the barrels while you were in them making you want to scream your lungs off because of the smell. Thorin walked over to you handing you a warm blanket which you gladly accepted. Tilda, one of Bard´s children came to stand beside you. _”There´s an empty room upstairs if you need to rest and take a bath,”_ she said smiling warmly and you thanked her, stood up and made your way to upstairs. Thorin stayed with Balin and Bilbo for a moment when he saw through the window something he didn´t expect to see ever again. Not far from Bard´s house there was a wooden tower and atop the tower was a windlass, a giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms and that makes Thorin look at it with a shocked expression on his face as he whispered to himself _”A Dwarvish Wind-Lance.”._ Bilbo who is standing next to him takes a sip from his mug and looks at Thorin and then the weapon little puzzled. ” _You look like you´ve seen a ghost.”_

 _”He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came,”_ Balin says coming to stand behind Thorin and Bilbo. _”The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon´s hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon´s hide and few of those arrows were ever made.”_

Thorin turned to look at Bilbo sadly, clearly the memories of that horrible day still haunting him. _”Has the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different,”_ he said quietly when Bard walked toward Thorin. _”You speak as if you were there.”_

 _”All dwarves know the tale,”_ Thorin says, not wanting to Bard know that he actually was there and that his company was the dwarves of Erebor. He then excused himself from their company and walked to the staircase to look for you. All he really wanted right now was you in his arms to reassure him that you were really there, alive and well. Coming to a stop at the door which led to the room you were in, he took a deep breath and knocked.

When he heard you to answer and tell him to come in, he opened the door and entered the room. You were standing by the bed drying yourself after you had taken a much-needed bath when Thorin entered the room coming to a halt when he saw you. Silently he closed the door and let his gaze wander over your figure, slowly lifting his gaze from your legs to your bum, where he couldn´t help but stop his gaze for a moment little smirk forming on his lips, eventually continued his travel to small of your back but stopped when his eyes saw the area between your shoulder blades, eyes widening when he saw your exposed neck and he could feel jolt of overpowering guilt taking over his mind. Swallowing hard he made his way to you and very gingerly like you were going to break even from the slightest touch brushed his fingertips over your back to your neck. You stopped what you were doing and just stood there while Thorin let his fingers run over your scars that was caused by your fight against Beorn. You could hear him taking shallow breath and then he pressed light kisses to every reddish, nasty looking scar on your skin causing you to close your eyes and almost purr at the feeling.

Thorin traced your scars with his lips gently, starting with the three wide, nastiest looking ones between your shoulder blades slowly making his way toward your neck. With his other hand, he brushed the hair out of the way while the other one snaked your lower body against him. Thorin pressed his mouth onto your neck giving you tender yet somewhat passionate kiss making you moan out loud and your head fell against his shoulder. He then moved his lips to your temple and nuzzled into your hair closing his eyes. _”I´m so sorry amrâlimê…I couldn´t protect you when you needed it the most,”_ Thorin whispered tightening his hold on you. You sighed quietly lifting your left hand to caress his jaw enjoying the feeling of his beard under your fingers. _” Thorin, you´re not to blame, it was my choice to make.”_

 _”It was my job and still is as your future husband to protect the love of my life,”_ Thorin argued quietly giving your cheek little peck making you smile. _”Yes, but sometimes you will have to let me go and trust that I´ll be fine. I know that last time you did that it gave you the scare of your life, but I knew what I was getting into,”_ you answered and turned around in his arms to look him in the eyes. His gaze was hazed, tears making his blue eyes shine with such sadness you never thought you would see in him. You could see the heavy guilt he was wearing on his shoulders when he thought you had died and he had failed to protect you, to be by your side at all costs. _”Oh Thorin, my love…I didn´t blame you what happened, so stop blaming yourself. It was my choice and I would do it again if it means that all of you were safe.”_ you said taking Thorin´s face between your hands forcing him to look you in the eyes.

Thorin broke down hiding his face in the crook of your neck falling to his knees taking you with him. You wrapped your arms around him rocking him gently. _”I´m sorry too, that you had to witness that, I didn´t mean to cause your heart to break,”_ you apologized stroking his hair planting a kiss now and then to his forehead. _”I said the last goodbye to you while you lied on the plain assumingly dead…”_

You knew that this was bound to happen, Thorin was angry with you what you did without talking to him first about your plan of attacking Beorn and you silently took all of his anger toward you at that moment, he had every right to be angry. _”It did more than just broke my heart…it shattered my soul into pieces…”_ Thorin continued almost too quietly you to hear him but never letting you go from his hold, he was angry but still, he was scared that you were just his imagination so he holds you close to him in order to convince himself that you were really there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You´re in Laketown and starting to notice that Thorin isn´t quite himself anymore

Thorin kept you close to him that night, caressing your scars leaving light kisses on to them making you feel the luckiest woman in all Middle-Earth. _”What happened? I was sure…everyone was sure you were dead. I stayed by your side the last night before we left Beorn´s house and you looked very much dead,”_ Thorin finally asks quietly while you two were lying on the bed, your arms wrapped around his body resting your head on his chest and listening to his steady and strong heartbeat. You sighed lifting your head so your chin was resting now on his chest and you could look him in the eyes while answering that question. _”Because of the shock and blood loss, I went into near-death state, meaning my heartbeat was so low you couldn´t possibly hear it…or at least that´s what Beorn told me once I had consciousness back.”_ Thorin was quiet after hearing that explanation absent-mindedly caressing your back, how many times he would have to watch something like that. He really wished that once this was over, you and he could settle down in Erebor once and for all. _”Try to get some sleep. We are heading out tomorrow morning,”_ Thorin whispered giving you a small kiss to the forehead. You merely hummed and snuggled to his side closing your eyes. You were so tired it didn´t take long you to fall to asleep but Thorin was awake almost all night. He didn´t want to sleep, he wanted to savor this moment as long as possible now that he had you back on his side.

 

But the next day was a nightmare, Bard didn´t want the dwarves to leave from his house and they didn´t have any weapons and what the bowman had offered was something nobody in the company wanted, so what did they do? The one thing you tried to stop them from doing but Thorin was adamant about it so you didn´t have any choice but to agree to it. You let them go to do what they thought was justified but of course, because of Kili´s worsening state, they all got caught while breaking and entering Laketown´s weaponry. Now they were led to the master of Laketown to be judged like common thieves. You watched from the crowd as Thorin stood proudly and quite in a kingly manner in front of the Master while Alfrid Lickspittle was trying to act like he was someone great importance.

 _”This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire,”_ Alfrid said making you shiver. Oh, how you would love to get your jaws around that little prick´s throat. While Dwalin told to the entire town who was standing in front of them you saw amazement, disbelief and…greed among the people´s reactions to who Thorin really was. Greed, especially in the Master´s and Alfrid´s eyes and you had to bite your tongue to resist the urge to jump out of your skin and release your wolf form in front of everyone. Suddenly you saw Bard coming making his way through the crowd and started to talk hoping that the people would listen to reason.

_”All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!”_

That silenced everyone and they looked sadly at the ground shaking their heads.

_”Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!”_

Some of them yelled no to that question, others covered their mouths trying to keep themselves together from the memories that came back to haunt them.

 _”And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!”_ As Bard and Thorin kept staring at each other angrily Master turned the blame suddenly toward Bard and Thorin and quite frankly you couldn´t believe what you were hearing. And as the people started also blame Bard that his ancestor Girion, Lord of Dale failed to kill the dragon, Bard locked eyes with Thorin and said earnestly. _”You have no right, no right to enter that mountain”._

But Thorin leaned little forward and whispered back with a deep tone of his voice looking totally fed up with people of Laketown. _”I have the only right.”_

 

Next day everyone was gathered by the pier watching as the dwarves began to board the boat. When Kili tried to get into the boat, Thorin stopped him. _”Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.”_ You glanced at Thorin little stunned, was he really going to deny this from Kili? Kili was smiling thinking that his uncle was surely joking. _”What are you talking about? I´m coming with you.”_ But Thorin wasn´t listening. _”No.”_

Fili who was already at the boat turned to look at the two of them, look over to you seeing that you were as bewildered by this as he was and turned his gaze back to his uncle. You were starting to wonder, by the way he was behaving, all morning actually, that was the sickness already kicking in? But that´s not possible, you weren´t even in the mountain yet and you tried so hard to believe that Thorin would not fall to it but the more you listened him talking, more suspicious you became. _”I´m going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin,”_ Kili tried once again reason with his uncle. But Thorin only put his hand on Kili´s shoulder and shook his head. Finally, he turned around feeling shocked and betrayed, not seeing your expression on your face when you watched him walking away from the boat. Oin got up from the boat and told Thorin that he would try to heal Kili, it was his duty to stay with the wounded.

Fili turned finally toward his uncle not able to keep quiet anymore. _”Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!”_ Fili was starting to feel angrier by the minute and you really couldn´t blame him but you didn´t intervene in that conversation, it wasn´t your place to say anything. _”Fili.”_ You heard Thorin saying lowly.

_”_ _I will carry him if I must!”_

_”One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of a one dwarf, not even my own kin”_ Thorin tries to reason Fili but he wasn´t having it when he looked at his brother. Without saying anything he got up from the boat and was heading toward his brother when Thorin tries to stop him. _”Fili, don´t be a fool. You belong with the Company.”_

_”I belong with my brother.”_

You shake your head little and sighing step beside Thorin. He looked like he´s lost all of the sudden but as just fast that expression was on his face, as fast it was gone. _”Thorin, I´ll stay with the boys. I make sure Oin is able to heal him and when he´s better we will come to the mountain. That´s alright with you?”_ you say quietly taking hold of his hand. For a second he´s stunned like he has a hard time to process the fact that even you are leaving him. But he knows the logic in your thoughts and can´t really disagree with it. He has Dwalin and Balin with him, so it makes only sense that you stay with the youngsters to keep them safe. _”Alright, but promise me. As soon as Kili is feeling better, you will come back to me. Promise me amrâlimê,”_ he whispered touching with his lips your forehead. The thought that he would have to be alone again, without you, was unbearable. You wrapped your arms around him hugging him humming quietly pressing your cheek against his hard chest. _”I´ll promise. As soon as Kili is feeling better, we will come to Erebor. You promise me to be careful, don´t do anything stupid,”_ you said humor evident in your voice and Thorin can´t help but chuckle.

_”Like waking up the dragon?”_

_”Yes, that would be quite the stupid thing to do,”_ you giggled lifting your gaze to his face. Thorin didn´t reply to that, only cupped your face giving you a long, loving and tender kiss before he let you go. ”I promise,” was all he said and then he stepped on to the boat and you watched as they headed out toward the mountain. You had a bad feeling about all of this as you kept looking ahead until they were too far you to see them. _”Please be safe.”_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his company enters the mountain but soon discover it was a bad idea.

Bilbo stared at Thorin in front of him utterly confused and little afraid. This wasn´t the Thorin he knew, this Thorin who stood in front of him didn´t seem to care if he was close to losing his life over the Arkenstone. Thorin glared at Bilbo swinging his sword across the tunnel where Bilbo was trying to go blocking the entrance and pressed the blade against Bilbo causing the hobbit to stumble back. Thorin and Bilbo faced each other with the tip of Thorin´s sword against Bilbo´s chest and for a second Bilbo was pondering his options, either he was going to die by Smaug´s fire or Thorin´s sword and quite frankly neither of them wasn´t really lifting his spirit.

 _”Thorin. Thorin!”_ Bilbo tried to get through to him but nothing seemed to be working. Thorin stepped forward, forcing Bilbo to step back eyes wide open with fear noticing that Thorin´s face was steel and blank of emotion. But then Bilbo happened to glance over Thorin´s shoulder and froze on the spot, which made Thorin tilt his head, hearing a sound coming from the direction the hobbit was looking and turned around. What Thorin sees snaps him out of the daze he was a minute ago and he stares at the dragon who is approaching them over the mountain of treasure. When Smaug recognizes Thorin all hell breaks loose, as he snarls angrily rushing forward.

At the same time, rest of the dwarves that was with Thorin runs out of the tunnel weapons ready and facing the dragon. That only ignites the already burning anger toward the dwarves as Smaug roars and picks up the speed rushing forward his neck and chest glowing in orange.

 ** _”You will burn!”_** Smaug bellows unleashing the inferno inside of him and a monstrous wave of flames travel through the air toward the dwarves incinerating anything crossing its path. At the nick of time dwarves and the hobbit manages to jump out of way tumbling down the pile of treasure and landing near the entrance to another tunnel and as fast as they can run into it.

Outraged that the dwarves were able to run away from his grasp, Smaug breathes fire in all directions swearing in his mind that he will get them and burn Thorin Oakenshield and the rest of his kin to ash.

Same time Thorin is last one in the doorway and is pushed in by the force of the flames causing him to run as fast as he can to the other end of the tunnel with the back of his coat on fire. As soon as he is able Thorin throws himself on the ground so he can extinguish the flames before they do any damage to him and then jumps back up ripping his coat off of him. _”Come on,”_ is all he says to his friends and leads them away from Smaug who´s roaring is heard in the background.

 

*****

 

You were breathing heavily as you kept looking if there were any orcs left to fight but luckily with help of Tauriel and Legolas you were able to drow them off. But Kili was getting worse and you turned your attention to him, shielding your sword. _”We´re losing him!”_ you shouted grabbing his leg and looked at the wound which was changing color because of the poison in his blood. Tauriel walked pass you glancing at Kili but was forced by Legolas to go outside and chase the remaining orcs. But she didn´t get very far because Bofur appeared before her with the Kingsfoil in his hands and Tauriel couldn´t believe her eyes as she takes the plant from Bofur´s grasp.

 _”Athelas…”_ she says to herself while examining it.

 _”What are you doing?”_ Bofur asks looking stunned.

 _”I´m going to save him,”_ is all that Tauriel says as she rushes back inside washing and tearing the Kingsfoil apart in the tub of water held by Tilda, Bard´s younger daughter. You motion the dwarves to lift Kili up from the floor and with the help of Fili, Oin, and Bofur you manage to lay moaning Kili on the table trying to hold him down.

 _”Hold him down,”_ Tauriel says and approaches with the bowl of water and examines Kili´s wound. Seeing how black and festered it is, she looks away in worry and meets your gaze which was as worried as hers. Neither of you says anything, you just nod your head taking hold of Kili´s other leg and Tauriel gets to work but in her mind, she´s not sure if she´s able to save Kili´s life. Closing her eyes she begins to chanting in elvish while she kneads the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand and then pressing it to Kili´s wound making him scream and thrash in pain. Sigrid jumps in to help hold him down calling her sister to help as well.

_”Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth,”_

Tauriel keeps on chanting causing Fili to look at her with a strange look on his face while Oin listens in amazement through his fairly dented hearing-trumpet. Little by little Kili starts to calm down as he stares Tauriel with glassy-eyed, to his vision she appeared to glow like a star.

 

****

 

In Erebor, everything seemed to be quiet and dark, there was no sign of either the dragon or the dwarves but that silence was disturbed by echoing footsteps as the dwarves emerged out of a tunnel approaching the stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin stopped in his tracks raising his hand to quiet the group.

 _”Shh, shh,”_ Thorin glances over his shoulder to make sure everyone was quiet.

 _”Quiet,”_ Dori whispered.

They near the foot of the bridge and Thorin peers around the edge of the tunnel, trying to look any sign of Smaug but he can´t see the dragon anywhere.

 _”We´ve given him the slip,”_ Dori whispers with hope in his voice but others aren´t that optimistic.

 _”No, he´s too cunning for that,”_ Dwalin answers behind Dori looking around.

 _”So where to now?”_ Bilbo asks looking at Thorin hoping that the dwarf king might have a plan how to get out of the mountain alive.

 _”The western guardroom. There may be a way out,”_ Thorin says with low and deep whispering voice looking others as they nod agreement but Balin is not so sure about it.

_”It´s too high. There´s no chance that way.”_

_”It´s our only chance. We have to try,”_ Thorin whispers back and then turns around taking one more look to be sure that the dragon isn´t anywhere near and then they´re off.

Quietly they tiptoe across the bridge looking around when suddenly a coin falls to the floor right in front of Bilbo ringing loudly. Thorin and others freeze looking at Bilbo who´s frantically checking his jacket to see if some coin had been stuck in a fold. But hearing another coin falling to the ground they all slowly look up and see Smaug crawling just above them looking for them growling lowly. Bilbo can see that the coins that fell came from his chest and arms, where several coins and gems have embedded themselves after years of him sleeping on them. Slowly Thorin raises his arm and motions the group to keep moving while Smaug hasn´t yet spotted them.

 

*****

 

Tauriel binds Kili´s leg with a clean cloth while you take a seat by the window sighing in relief wiping your forehead. Oin and Fili are in the kitchen watching a pot of water boil.

 _“I´ve heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness,”_ Oin says to Fili who walks to him but doesn´t reply to Oin´s statement in any way, only takes a glance at your direction. You are looking out of the window deep in thoughts and Fili can guess where your mind is at the moment. Not so long ago you and Thorin were forced to be apart when his uncle thought you were dead and just as you two were back together again by some miracle, fate had other ideas and you were forced to be apart once again.

Silently Fili made his way to you and sat down next to you taking a hold of your hand causing you to turn your gaze to Fili´s face. _“We miss him too, aunt. But I´m sure he´s alright and we will see him and everyone else soon,”_ Fili says hoping that it will ease your mind even a little. You smile at the golden prince and caress his cheek with your other hand. _“Thank you Fili, but I worry. He wasn´t himself when he left here. I´m afraid the sickness might have already gotten into his mind,”_ you say quiet enough so no one else hears you and Fili frown at that. So you too have noticed the change in Thorin.

While you and Fili keep talking with each other, Kili slowly opens his eyes and sees Tauriel standing beside him.

 _“Tauriel,”_ Kili says quietly earning the she-elf to look at him and smile a little.

 _“Lie still,”_ is all she says but what Kili says next confuses her greatly.

_“You cannot be her,”_

_“She is far away. Sh-She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world.”_

Tauriel looks at Kili but doesn´t say anything but can feel Kili´s hand rising from the table and entwining his fingers with hers.

 _“It was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?”_ Kili quietly whispers but doesn´t receive an answer to his question.

 

*****

 

The company runs through a hall and emerge in the western guardroom but they all stop abruptly when they see that the guardroom is full of rotted, dust- and cobweb-covered corpses. It seems like a landslide or something has blocked the exit, trapping the dwarves in the past in the room to die.

 _”That´s it then. There´s no way out,”_ Dwalin says gruffly while Thorin watches the dead with a sorrowful expression on his face.

 _”The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days,”_ Balin says sighing but Thorin turns around to look at his friends.

 _”No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges,”_ he says sternly but the brothers of Fundin are not that convinced.

 _”He´ll see us, sure as death,”_ Dwalin states looking Thorin right in the eyes.

_”Not if we split up.”_

_”Thorin, we´ll never make it,”_ Balin tries to reason with his king but Thorin has made up his mind. He ain´t going to die here, he refuses to believe that the last words to you were a promise he can´t keep, that the last time you were going to see him was at the docks watching him go without you to the mountain in a boat. But even him have to acknowledge the fact that the odds are against them and there´s isn´t any guarantee that they will survive this. Knowing all that, he silently in his mind apologies to you that he might not be able to see you again.

 _”Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We will kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together,”_   Thorin says clear resolve evident in his tone of voice as he addresses everyone in front of him. There´s no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish translation:
> 
> Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth =
> 
> May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin are reunited but not in a way you thought you would be...

You watched with deep sorrow as people of Laketown made it to shore crying, shivering and looking for their loved ones. Smaug had set the entire town on fire and almost killed you too but luckily for you, Fili´s quick moves saved your life. You thanked in your mind also Bard who finally was able to kill the dragon with the help of his son. Oin, Bofur, and Fili pushed the boat to the water while Kili tried to talk to Tauriel only to be interrupted by Legolas who really didn´t like dwarves by the looks of it. You sighed and decided to swim to the other side of the lake, you could use some excise and your fur needed a bath. Walking toward the lake you heard Oin calling for you but you just wave at him smiling and diving into the water changed into wolf starting to swim with powerful strokes to opposite shore. Bofur ushered Fili to jump into the boat and finally even Kili joined in and they started catching up with you.

You shook your fur getting rid of the water and turned your attention to the four dwarves who shouted at you, pleading you to wait for them. Huffing you sat down waiting for them to reach to shore. ”Thank you for waiting for us auntie,” Kili said as he jumps off the boat looking up ahead. _”It´s quite the climb, don´t suppose you could carry us there?”_ he says earning the murderous look in his way from you with an irritated snarl as you stood up and started walking the rocky path toward Erebor´s front gates. Fili and Oin shook their heads and Bofur pushes Kili to start walking behind you.

The climb was hard to even for you but eventually, you reached the gates but the way the front looked like got you all worried. The destruction caused by Smaug was a terrifying sight to see and in your heart, you started to fear the worst. Looking at each other you then ran into the halls and Bofur starts to call out the others hoping they were alright.

_”Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anyone?”_

Whining you reach the staircase that leads to down and barking guided Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin to follow you but suddenly out of nowhere Bilbo ran up toward you from another part of the city calling out to you. ”Wait! Wait!” Bilbo shouted making you all stop in your tracks.

 _”It´s Bilbo! He´s alive!”_ Oin said cheerfully as the hobbit reached the level you were standing.

 _”You need to leave. We all need to leave.”_ Bilbo´s statement is solemn, deadly serious and that makes you cock your head to the side and whine quietly as to ask why.

 _”I have tried to talking to him, but he won´t listen,”_ Bilbo explains anxious to make you understand.

 _”What do you mean, laddie?”_ Oin asks really not understanding the seriousness in the matter.

 _”Thorin! Thorin.He´s been out there for days. He doesn´t sleep. He barely eats. He´s not been himself – not at all. It´s this – It´s this place. I think a sickness lies on it.”_ Bilbo says and that is when you know what he is talking about – the dragon sickness. You lower your head sighing heavily. You were scared of this, you had seen the signs in Laketown but hoped that Thorin would not fall into it. Fili looked past Bilbo while the hobbit was still talking seeing something that made his face wrinkle in consternation and walked past everyone down the stairs further in Erebor looking at something. Others followed him while you took more cautious steps now that you knew that Thorin wasn´t the same Thorin you knew.

As you continued heading down, a golden light began to be visible on the walls. You round a corner and stopped short at the sight of Smaug´s treasure, heaped so high over the floor of the cavern that the ground is barely visible. Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur, and Bilbo stands at the edge of the stairwell but you kept yourself little further behind as you already could hear his mumbling making you growl quietly. Thorin appears from behind a pillar, dressed in ornate robes and covered in jewelry, speaking softly apparently to himself. In your eyes he looked very strange, a mere stranger who was possessed by the gold.

 _”Gold – Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief,”_ talking to himself Thorin then looked up and sees the four dwarves standing on the edge. He extends his arms as he now talks to his kin, he doesn´t see you as you´re making sure of it.

 _”Behold – the great treasure hoard of Thror,”_ Thorin says and then suddenly flings something high into the air where four of them are standing on a stairwell landing and Fili is the one who catches it…a giant bloodred jewel.

_”Welcome, my sister´s sons, to the kingdom of EREBOR.”_

 

****

 

Wandering around the halls of Erebor, you kept yourself in your wolf form because you didn´t trust Thorin at the moment as you witnessed the look on his face when he finally saw you, it wasn´t a pleasant one. You had already heard him doubting Balin´s and Dwalin´s loyalty and all of his friends, questioning why they have not chain you to the dungeon yet, he would not have a giant beast walking freely in his kingdom. There was no telling what he might do to you if he decided you were here to planning on killing him and let the people of Laketown come and take his gold. You could feel your primal wolf instincts going back to the basic mode, trust no one, everyone was the enemy, they wanted to hunt you down…shaking your head you tried to clear your head. You didn´t fully trust Thorin but the others would not hurt you, not even if Thorin ordered them to do it. Suddenly you stopped in your tracks and looked where you had walked in. This wasn´t good, as you looked around. You were in the gallery of the Kings and Thorin was standing few feet ahead of you staring at you.

 _”So the beast emerges finally to bite my head off,”_ Thorin snarled at you looking angry.

You took step back lowering your head avoiding his cold gaze trying to show him you weren´t there to kill him but it wasn´t working as Thorin unshielded his sword and started to walk slowly toward you. _”But if I cut off the head of a snake, it can`t bite me,”_ he sneered and you knew then you would have to fight him if you wanted to keep your life. This wasn´t the Thorin anymore you loved, that Thorin was gone, this version was malicious, possessed with gold, that knew nothing about love and passion and would not hesitate to take your life. It broke your heart in pieces but you didn´t have a choice and so you faced him head-on.

Standing tall in front of him you looked Thorin right into his eyes growling, baring your teeth making sure he knew what he was up against. You let your inner wolf take you over completely burying the feelings toward him so deep in your soul you couldn´t feel it anymore, the dwarf in front of you wasn´t anything more than a threat to you now.

Leaping into the air you managed to dodge his first strike but he was surprisingly agile and he turned around coming after you swinging the sword in his hands a wild look in his eyes. You avoided his hits easily enough but you were getting tired of this game and all of the sudden when he threw his weapon toward your side you caught it in your mouth pushing with your snout Thorin´s back against the pillar behind him looking into his eyes growling angrily. But what you didn´t count for, was that Thorin had a dagger hidden in his boot and he strikes it right into your neck causing you to howl in agony stepping away from him.

Shaking your head, whimpering looking down at the floor where few drops of your blood stained it, you could hear his footsteps coming closer in order to kill you once and for all. Survival instinct kicked in you and without even a warning snarl you turned your angered stare at him and attacked biting down Thorin´s middle shaking him like he was a mere ragdoll and threw him against the stone wall. Thorin groaned in pain, trying to get up and grab his sword but you were on top of him before he could do that. Sheer horror was seeing in his ice blue eyes for a minute as he watched your teeth getting closer to his head.

 _”Y/N! No! Stop it!”_ Bilbo´s voice suddenly heard somewhere around the hall and you paused looking at Thorin then raised your head and shifted your gaze toward the halfling who was running out from the doorway toward you.

 _”Please, don´t… don´t kill him, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”_ Bilbo tried to reason with you but you just huffed licking your lips turning your burning golden gaze back to the dwarf you loved but you couldn´t see the same love you felt for him in his eyes anymore. Thorin´s stare was cold, lack of any emotions toward you and realizing it was over between you two, you moved away from him and walked out never looking back, not even once leaving devastated Bilbo and fuming Thorin behind and you didn´t hear the quiet promise Thorin made while watching your retreat out of Erebor.

_”If it was the last thing I do, I will kill you wolf, I swear it in the name of Durin, I will kill you.”_


	21. Chapter 21

You didn´t feel like turning into your human form so you stayed as a wolf while making your way to ruins of Dale keeping your head low, your breathing evaporating as you exhaled with every step you took leaving trail of pawprints behind you on the thin layer of snow as the distance between you and Erebor grew gradually, your mind in utter turmoil. You were so tempted to leave for good and start a new, solitude life somewhere far from Erebor but something kept telling you to stick around.

As you stepped into the city Bard was the first one to notice you and came with a worried look on his face over to you and saw the sadness in your tired golden eyes. Lifting his hand he carefully stroke your neck and then he saw the wound that was caused by Thorin.

 _”You´re injured. Come on, Let´s have a look at it before it becomes inflamed.”_ Bard said offering you a friendly smile and you whined quietly swaying your tail couple of times and followed him to the market area where people were gathered and when they saw you they got little worried but when Bard told them who you were, they visibly relaxed.

Sigrid and Tilda rushed to help their father to clean your wound while you lay down on the ground looking quietly in the direction of Erebor wondering if the rest of the company was going to be able handling Thorin´s current state of mind. Tilda stroke your fur earning your attention and you turned your head to look down seeing the little girl smiling shyly at you. A soft whine escaped from your mouth as the tip of your tongue peeked out and touched her cheek gingerly. Tilda started to giggle making Sigrid roll her eyes while she tended your wound. Once she was finished she ushered her little sister to follow and get ready for bed. Tilda gave you a kiss on the nose bidding you good night.

Sun was starting to set and you could feel the air around you getting colder every passing hour. People were huddling against each other by the fires so they would stay warm. You heard Bard giving Alfrid an order to take the first night watch making you huff with amusement, that little weasel wouldn´t stay awake even a half of the night, not alone a whole night. You curled into a ball avoiding the cold wind getting to your skin and hoped that sleep would come easy this night.

 

***

 

Yawning and stretching your limbs you woke up and shook your fur and opened your eyes. Staring in front of you while sitting down you just knew Bard wasn´t going to be happy with your little night watcher. Turning your ears you could hear Bard already making his way toward the archway where you were sitting while he addressed Alfrid if anything had happened during the night.

 _”Morning Alfrid. What news from the night watch?”_ Bard asked walking past him as Alfrid was startled to awake from his napping by Bard´s voice.

 _”All quiet, sire, I must report. Nothing gets past me,”_ he answered yawning and getting up following Bard outside where you were waiting. Turning your head to look over your shoulder you saw Bard´s expression on his face as he walked to stand beside you.

 _”Except an army of elves, it would seem,_ ” Bard murmured to himself but you heard him and huffed earning him to look at you and shook his head.

In front of you both, were packed full of Mirkwood elves, dressed in full battle gear, standing perfectly ordered lines. Bard walked down the steps glancing at you motioning you to stay put as he approached the elves and some lines of which turned and stepped back to make a pathway for him. As Bard exited out the bank of elves he saw Thranduil riding up on his steed and all the elves turned to face him. You moved your ears slightly eyeing the elven king little suspicious, sniffing the air, you really didn´t trust him but knew better than start to pick a fight with him right now, so you stayed where you were observing silently.

 _”My lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here,”_ Bard address the elven king stunned as he took a few steps forward.

 _”I heard you needed aid,”_ Thranduil said turning to look behind him as the wagon was pulled up toward them loaded full of food and drink for the people. The people of Laketown started cheering and smiling began to unload the cart with the help of the elves.

 _”You have saved us! I do not know how to thank you,”_ Bard said with gratitude but Thranduil´s expression was unmoved.

 _”Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf,”_ elven king´s tone of voice was cold and that made you growl quietly. Of course, he had his own reasons to come here.

_”I came to reclaim something of mine.”_

 

***

 

Bard stared at the elven king as he finished telling why exactly he was there.

 _”You would go to war over a handful of gems?”_ Bard´s voice was full of disbelief as he kept his gaze on Thranduil´s face hoping to see that the elf was joking.

 _”The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken,”_ Thranduil reasoned his actions and you could not stop your eyes to roll with annoyance, what was with dwarves, elves and their god damned jewelries? you kept wondering to yourself.

 _”We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!”_ Bard tried to reason with Thranduil. He was starting to sound desperate.

 _”You would try to reason with a dwarf?”_ Thranduil was stunned that Bard even thought that it would work.

 _”To avoid war? Yes!”_ Bard said sternly and turned to look at you. You didn´t move a muscle, only moved the tip of your tail to signal that you had heard their conversation. You were more than skeptical about Bard´s plan to talk to Thorin but you were still curious to see how that would play out.

 

***

 

In Erebor Thorin was gazing upon the throne, over which the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost. Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo were standing behind him as he started to speak to them.

 _”It is here in these halls – I know it,”_ Thorin said with a low tone of his voice his cold blue eyes fixed on the spot where the Arkenstone once was.

 _”We have searched and searched…”_ Dwalin said looking at Thorin´s back feeling weary of his old friend that was turned into something he no longer recognized.

 _”Not well enough!”_ Thorin shouted suddenly not in the least satisfied by his friend’s efforts to find the Arkenstone. He was starting to lose his patience and other paranoid thoughts started to dwell in his mind.

 _”Thorin, we all would see the stone returned,”_ Dwalin tried another approach on the subject with little success.

 _”And yet, it is still not FOUND!”_ Thorin growled his eyes narrowing his gaze nearly thunderous fisting his hands. What Balin said next earned his attention.

 _”Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?”_ Balin was clearly troubled while he said this motioning generally with his hand. Thorin turned around and slowly walked toward Balin and Dwalin ignoring Bilbo who was standing almost next to him at this point.

 _”The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people,”_ Balin said quietly trying to keep his gaze steady and locked with Thorin´s but it wasn´t easy. Thorin´s cold, lack of any emotions intense gaze was nerve wrecking as he started to speak with deep, angered voice.

_”It is the King´s Jewel.”_

_”AM I NOT THE KING?!”_ Thorin shouted pointing himself glaring his friends full of rage. Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin were quietly avoiding his gaze by looking at the ground, there was no reasoning with Thorin, he was too deep in with his sickness by now. As Thorin turned away they look more than just uneasy.

 _”Know this – If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged,”_ Thorin said with a quiet growl and walked away.

Bilbo walked through the corridos looking for Balin as he wanted to ask something and soon enough he found the old dwarf in some abandoned chamber clearly stressed by Thorin´s behavior.

 _”Dragon-sickness – I´ve seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad.”_ Balin explained wiping the corner of his eye.

 _”Balin, if-if Thorin…had the Arkenstone…”_ Bilbo started, cocking his head slightly earning Balin to look at him surprised expression on his face as he understood what Bilbo was implicating.

 _”That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad, I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost,”_ Balin answered raising his eyebrows at Bilbo who nodded his head without saying anything and walked out to think what he should do. He didn´t want to betray Thorin´s trust but he also wanted to help his friends, but how he was going to do that? How he wished you would be here now so he could ask your advice. He had a bad feeling things were going to get lot worse.


	22. Chapter 22

Bilbo sat on a bench in one of the halls in Erebor deep in thought, reaching into his pocket he pulled something out. Thorin who had walked in an adjoining hallway saw the action and emerged from the shadows growling at Bilbo.

 _”What is that?!”_ he asked with angered deep voice and strode rapidly toward Bilbo making the poor hobbit jump in fright. Bilbo rose from his seat and turned to face the angry king.

 _”In your hand!”_ Thorin snarled looking fiercely at Bilbo´s face determined to get an answer. The hobbit was little weary shifting his weight from one foot to other feeling the intense glare from Thorin´s blazing eyes.

 _”It-It´s nothing,”_ Bilbo answered.

 _”Show me,”_ Thorin´s commanding voice gave little choice to Bilbo and holding out his hand Bilbo showed Thorin an acorn that rested in his palm.

 _”I picked it up in Beorn´s garden,”_ hobbit explained while Thorin stared at the acorn little stunned.

 _”You´ve carried it all this way,”_ he said quietly lifting his gaze back to Bilbo´s face his anger slowly fading away.

 _”I´m gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End,”_ Bilbo replied like it was the most natural thing to say and hearing that Thorin smiled fondly looking at the hobbit that had shared their adventure, every danger and now he had a plan what to do when was time to go home.

 _”That´s a poor price to take back to the Shire,”_ Thorin said softly cocking his head slightly like he didn´t quite understand why Bilbo would bother carrying an acorn all the way back home.

 _”One day it´ll grow. And every time I look at it, I´ll remember – remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that made it home,”_ Bilbo told and Thorin doesn´t say anything, only smiled which Bilbo returned as he saw the old Thorin emerging from the depths of the sickness. But just as Bilbo was getting ready to speak again, Dwalin´s gruff voice came from behind Thorin and Bilbo saw how Thorin´s smile fade away and was replaced by a stern, uncompromising face. Bilbo sighed shaking his head, it was going to be a long night.

 

***

 

In the morning as dwarves kept gazing into the direction of Dale, they saw the walls filled with elves ready to war. Bard was riding up the path to the gate on a horse and stopped in front of the gate, looking up.

 _”Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope,”_ Bard greeted the dwarf king.

 _”Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?”_ Thorin´s voice echoed through the air cold as ice as his blue eyes scanned the area before landing on the Bowman.

 _”Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole,”_ Bard asked trying to keep calm.

 _”Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed,”_ Thorin replied getting tired of this banter.

 _”My lord – We have not come to rob you, but to seek a fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?”_ Bard pleaded and seeing Thorin nodding his head stepping away from the platform Bard sighed and dismounted his horse and crossed the bridge in front of the gate.

 

***

 

Thranduil and you in your wolf form were waiting at the gates of Dale as Bard rode back and by the looks of his expression you guessed, the negotiations didn´t go as planned, but you exactly weren´t surprised.

 _”He will give us nothing,”_ Bard said as he stopped his horse in front of you and the elven king.

 _”Such a pity. Still, you tried,”_ Thranduil said lowly and the two of them turned to look at the Mountain.

 _”I do not understand – Why? Why would he risk war?”_ Bard asked worried and baffled look on his face. All three of you saw how the dwarves dislodged the head of one of the massive stone statues, causing it to fall and break the raised bridge to the gate, thus disabling any attackers from approaching the gates. You merely huffed at the sight and rose to your feet shaking your fur with an irritated manner and turned around starting to walk back to the city. If it was a fight Thorin wanted, you were more than happy to give it to him.

 _”It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing,”_ Thranduil said and pulled out his sword and gazed at it.

 _”We attack at dawn! Are you with us?”_ Thranduil asked turning his elk around and followed you back to Dale while Bard looked over his shoulder at Erebor.

Later on, in Dale, the people were preparing for war, sharpening swords and collecting supplies. They jumped out of the way when suddenly a rider galloped into town on his horse.

 _”Let me through!”_ Gandalf shouted while he tried not to run the people over. The wizard dismounted in the main courtyard and looked surprised to see men drilling with swords and companies of elves marching by. Alfrid came up to him out of nowhere seemingly upset.

 _”No, No, NO! Oi! You – pointy hat!”_ he spatted pointing at Gandalf who turned around to see Alfrid making his way toward him. Just as Alfrid was about to say anything else, you emerged from the crowd and snarled at him bearing your teeth as a warning making him back away rather quickly.

 _”Y/N! Am I glad to see you alive and well!”_ Gandalf visibly relaxed his posture and as you walked up to him lowering your head, he embraced you chuckling quietly at your little whine.

 _”Now, little one, who is in charge here?”_ Gandalf asked gazing into your golden eyes and you turned to look over your shoulder as Bard was making his way toward you two.

 _”Who is asking?”_ bowman inquired looking at you and then shifted his gaze to Gandalf´s face.

Bard and you escorted Gandalf into a big tent where Thranduil was waiting. You went to lie down resting your head on top of your paws and silently listened as a human, elf and a wizard tried to find a common ground. It was somewhat amusing to you.

 _”You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You´re ALL in mortal danger!”_ Gandalf spoke not even taking a breather making you raise your eyebrow, ah the drama wizards loved so much, this was going to be very entertaining indeed. Hearing that Bard turned his head and looked at Thranduil who cocked his head to the side and glanced at Bard visibly annoyed by the wizard´s claim sighing quietly.

 _”What are you talking about?”_ Bard asked looking over at Gandalf baffled while Thranduil wasn´t so convinced and he rose from his seat and made his way to a side table.

 _”I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm,”_ Thranduil spoke glancing at Bard holding out a wine goblet and then gave a look at Gandalf´s way. Quiet low growling was heard from your direction and Thranduil smirked at that, he knew you were laughing but Gandalf wasn´t finished just yet.

 _”Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.”_ Gandalf answered with a tone of voice so grave you perk on that, was he really serious about this?

 _”Why show his hand now?”_ Thranduil asked curiously, but not really buying it.

 _”Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position.”_ Gandalf kept speaking while walking out of the tent and you rose from your resting place and followed him outside to the spot where you could see clearly the gates of Erebor. Whining you turned your gaze to Gandalf as to ask what he meant by it all. Thranduil and Bard stood behind you glancing at each other waiting for the wizard to continue his little story.

 _”This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall,”_ Gandalf turned to look at the elven king as you kept your eyes fixed upon Erebor’s gates, wondering which was starting to sound scarier…Thorin´s sickness or possible oncoming war against an army of orcs. Your ears turned slightly when you heard Thranduil asking a question to Gandalf and the fact that the wizard didn´t reply to it in any way, got you worry even more.

_”These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir – Where are they?”_


	23. Chapter 23

In Erebor, the dwarves were preparing for war as well looking for weapons in the armory when Bilbo walked by and Thorin called out to him holding something as he saw the hobbit in the doorway.

 _”Master Baggins, come here!”_ Thorin´s baritone voice boomed through the corridor making Bilbo come to a halt and turned to look in the direction where Thorin was waiting. He walked slowly and stopped in front of the dwarf king seeing that he was holding tunic of a white mail in his hands.

 _”You´re going to need this. Put it on,”_ Thorin said looking at Bilbo who was more than little baffled but took off his jacket while Thorin holds it ups o Bilbo could slide into it.

 _”This vest is made of silver steel – ”Mithril” it was called by my forebears,”_ Thorin spoke lowly and watched as Bilbo put it on and circles around him looking up and down on Bilbo approvingly.

_”No blade can pierce it.”_

Bilbo finished putting the vest on and looked at himself frowning lightly while other dwarves in the armory watched him too.

 _”I look absurd. I´m not a warrior; I´m a Hobbit,”_ Bilbo huffs looking at smiling Thorin who stopped in front of Bilbo taking a glance to the side where he saw his kin doing their own thing.

 _”It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by,”_ Thorin said and his smile started to fade from his face as he took another look of other dwarves and frown was forming on his face. Thorin then grabbed Bilbo by the arm and pulled him away from the doorway so no one could hear him.

 _”I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!”_ Thorin whispered to Bilbo who blinked and looked stunned at first.

 _”Betrayed?”_ he quipped starting to worry what Thorin meaning by that and who he was referring to.

 _”The Arkenstone,”_ Thorin replied quietly and that was when Bilbo swallowed hard, feeling extremely uncomfortable and worried. Was Thorin on to him? As Thorin moved closer to him, Bilbo felt the urge to take a few steps backward.

 _”One of them has taken it,”_ Thorin then whispered to Bilbo making him sigh almost audibly in relief.

 _”Thorin…the quest is fulfilled. You´ve won the mountain. Is that not enough?”_ Bilbo tried to speak the voice of reason to Thorin but little success, it was almost as Thorin didn´t even hear him.

 _”Betrayed by my own kin,”_ he almost growled his eyes starting to turn into an angry glare.

 _”No eh…You…You made a promise…to the people of Laketown. Is-is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin, I was also there, I gave my word,”_ Bilbo tried one more time to snap Thorin out of it and come to his senses.

 _”For that I´m grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown! This gold…is ours…and ours alone. By my life, I will not part with a single coin! Not…one…piece of it!”_ Thorin hissed taking a couple of steps back while keeping his intense burning gaze on Bilbo´s eyes. His voice grew deeper and more and more like Smaug´s until the very last line which was exactly a repeat of what Smaug had said previously to Bilbo made the hobbit shudder. Thorin was clearly mentally affected, and Bilbo stared at him in shock as the other dwarves, dressed for battle, strode by unaware their king´s mental state at this point.

 

***

 

Back in Thranduil´s tent, Gandalf was more than apprehensive as he comforted the elven king.

 _”Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I´m trying to do?!”_ Gandalf stared at the king while you were still outside sitting at the same spot where Gandalf had left you so he could speak with Thranduil. You kept your eyes fixed on the gates of Erebor wondering should you go back but when you heard Thranduil talking to the wizard you abanded the idea and sighing turned around deciding to go for a little walk if that would clear your thoughts.

 _”I think you´re trying to save your dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it.”_ you heard Thranduil as you walked past the tent taking a side glance and saw the elven king walking toward the exit calling out one of the elves.

 _”Are the archers in position?”_ Thranduil inquired and when he was given an affirmative answer he nodded.

_”Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain – kill it!”_

You stopped on your tracks and turned your attention to the elven king narrowing your eyes and gave him warning growl flashing your teeth, letting him know you didn´t accept his orders he had just given to his soldiers. Thranduil merely hummed glancing in your way and turned around walking back to the tent while Gandalf muttering to himself walked quite briskly out of it and you thought to follow him just in case he decided to do something out of character. You hadn´t noticed that at some point Bard also had exited the tent and Gandalf were now approaching him somewhat irritated.

 _”You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!”_ his voice was strong as the wizard dressed the dark haired man before him.

Something earned your attention at the same time and you moved your ears, listening as you could hear light footsteps coming your way. They were too light to be made by man or even an elf…you turned your head and took a sniff and could smell familiar scent making you whine and wag your tail happily. But you couldn´t see the source of the scent so you barked quietly and soon enough Bilbo suddenly appeared in front of you. With happy yelps, you trotted over to him and with your snout pushed the poor hobbit to the ground and licked his face as wet as you possibly could and there was nothing Bilbo could do to stop it. He just laughed at your excited happy behavior and when you were calmed a bit he wrapped his arms around your head and you two stayed there for some time and even Gandalf didn´t dare to interrupt your reunion.

 _”Bilbo Bagging! Am I glad to see you safe and sound,”_ Gandalf finally said chuckling and Bilbo turned his head and smiled happily at the wizard.

You then pushed him gently to let him know to follow you and so you, Gandalf, Bard, and Bilbo walked toward the Thranduil´s tent. Thranduil kept staring at the hobbit with a way you could only describe as annoyed manner making you wonder what Bilbo had done to make Thranduil act like that, as far as you knew, Thranduil had never seen Bilbo before but when you looked over to Bilbo you saw that he was extremely uncomfortable in front of Thranduil and that told you there was something you didn´t know about these two.

 _”If I´m not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards,”_ elven king spoke lowly and taking a seat in his chair while keeping his steady gaze on Bilbo who lowered his eyes from Thranduil and half saying, half whispering answered to him.

_”Yes…”_

_”Sorry about that,”_ Bilbo said and you couldn´t take it, huffing and growling you shook your head thinking this was too precious, to think a hobbit was able to make the elven king and his guards look like a fools, and your little noises made Thranduil glare at your way while Bard was smiling and Gandalf rolled his eyes silently.

Bilbo finally took a step forward and put a wrapped package on the table earning curious glances from everyone in the tent.

 _”I came…to give you this,”_ Bilbo said and revealed an Arkenstone in it.

Thranduil stood up from his seat seemingly surprised and Gandalf and Bard approached as well to look at the stone in front of them in awe. But you furrowed your brows knowing that Thorin would be more than just angry when he would find out what Bilbo had just done behind his back.

 _”The heart of the mountain! The King´s Jewel,”_ Thranduil spoke quietly while Bard looked at Bilbo.

 _”And worth a king´s ransom. How is this yours to give?”_ Bard asked looking stunned.

 _”I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure,”_ Bilbo answered and you shook your head, this meant a lot more trouble for Bilbo and rest of the company but Gandalf smiled slightly at Bilbo´s cleverness.

 _”Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty,”_ Bard then asked still trying to understand the hobbit´s motives in his actions. Bilbo smiled cocking his head while keeping his gaze on the bowman´s face.

 _”I´m not doing this for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they´re also brave and kind..and loyal to a fault. I´ve grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can.”_ Bilbo spoke looking around and you knew that in his heart he thought he was doing the right thing. Unfortunately, Thorin would not see it that way.

 _”Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!”_ Bilbo continued failing to notice your expression when you heard that, a painful sting in your heart you rose from your spot and walked out from the tent and jumped on the half-crumbled stone wall, standing like statue, staring at the horizon and lifting your head, you let out deep, long solemn howl, crying your heartache to the sky feeling utterly alone at that moment. The howl faded little by little while traveling through the air, across the empty plain toward Erebor and you wished it would be heard by your beloved.

Eventually, you lied down lowering your head on top of your paws. You knew Thorin didn´t see anything else that wasn´t gold, he valued nothing else now but it still hurt when Bilbo said it out loud. It was getting dark and you were so wrapped up in your own thoughts you didn´t hear little footsteps that approached you. When you suddenly felt someone touching your side you lifted your head lighting fast snarling baring your teeth and turned your head to face whoever it was and came face to face with Bilbo. The halfling was startled at first but when you saw it was him, you calmed down hiding your teeth behind your lips.

 _”I´m sorry for sneaking up on you like that…it´s becoming like a bad habit of mine,”_ Bilbo offered an apology sitting next to you. The tip of your tongue peeked from your mouth and you gave him a little lick to the cheek and lowered your massive head on Bilbo´s lap closing your eyes. How you missed Thorin´s gentle touch whenever he was stroking your soft hair or your rough wolf fur while he murmured endearments in your ear. It felt like a long time ago when you two had spent an intimate lovely night in Laketown when you had appeared in front of them at the riverbank making Thorin broke into tears that he saw you alive and back in his arms. Whining quietly, Bilbo could guess that you missed Thorin greatly and sighing he started absent-mindedly stroke your forehead while looking at the gates of Erebor in the distance wondering what tomorrow would bring them, hopefully, Thorin would see reason and abandon the idea of going to war but he wasn´t holding his breath for it.

You two enjoyed each other silent comforting company and didn´t notice that Gandalf was looking at you deep in thought like he was plotting something.


	24. Chapter 24

Early in the morning, you lay down on the stone wall looking ahead as the plain in front of the Mountain was covered in legions of Elves and men, armed for battle. You could also see that the dwarves were also prepared as they watched the scene from above the gate blockade.

 _“You remember your role, Y/N if this doesn´t go as they´re planning?”_ Gandalf said quietly as he was standing on the pathway looking at the armies in front of him. Although his voice wasn´t more than a whisper, he knew you could hear him. The quiet bark was all the answer he needed from you and nodding his head started to walk aiming to reach the front of the armies. Thranduil and Bard rode side by side to the front of the armies and approached their side of the broken bridge over the moat. As Thorin watched their approaching from above the blockade, he then drew a bow and shot an arrow at the ground in front of Thranduil and Bard, who immediately halt in surprise. Thranduil glanced at the spot where the arrow had hit and then lifted his gaze up and looked at Thorin.

 _“I will put the next one between your eyes!”_ Thorin shouted as he drew the bow again and the dwarves next to him cheered and shook their weapons.

Thranduil stared at Thorin angrily, then slightly tilted his head and instantly, several rows of elves near the front of the army pulled out their bows, nocked their arrows and aimed at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion. The dwarves´ cheering cut off abruptly as all of them but Thorin ducked behind the ramparts. After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil then raised his hand and the elves easily put away their arrows although Thorin still had his bow drawn.

 _“We´ve come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered…and accepted.”_ Thranduil spoke calmly as he kept his eyes on Thorin´s face.

 _“What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!”_ Thorin shouted angrily at Thranduil who smiled slightly and shifted his gaze to Bard who had been on his horse beside him, watching silently.

 _“We have this,”_ Bard said and reached into his robe and pulled out the Arkenstone, holding it above his head. Thorin´s expression changed in a second as he stared at the Arkenstone in Bard´s hand shocked while lowering his bow.

You had been watching all of this on your post but you knew that once Thorin discovers who had given the stone to Thranduil and Bard, all hell would break loose and you stood up shaking your fur and jumped off the wall making silently, slowly your way toward the gates getting ready for another confrontation with your lover. Kili was the first one to talk as he couldn´t believe that their enemy had the stone that belonged to them.

 _“They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!”_ he shouted anger evident in his tired face.

 _“And the king may have it – in our_ good will _,”_ Bard said as he tossed the stone into the air catching it and putting it back into his robe.

 _“But first he must honor his word,”_ he added lowering his voice keeping his eyes fixed on the dwarves above him. Thorin looked down turning his head slightly whispering to himself but the dwarves nearest to him could still hear him.

 _“They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie,”_ Balin looked at Thorin shocked as he realized that his friend´s, his king´s mental state had deteriorated to the point at which he would even consider this but before he can say his opinion on the matter Thorin opened his mouth again.

 _“THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!”_ his voice boomed across the plains all the way to your ears and you knew you were running out of time, as you had seen Bilbo making his way back to the mountain early in the morning when everyone was still sleeping. As you lifted your golden eyes you saw Bilbo stepping out behind Thorin and you stopped for a moment afraid what would happen to him.

 _“It-it´s no trick. The stone is real, I gave it to them,”_ Bilbo said and as Thorin hears that, his expression changed to a mixture of sorrow and anger while Thranduil and Bard looked worried as they thought Bilbo was still safely in Dale. Thorin and the other dwarves looked at Bilbo in shock.

 _“You…”_ Thorin growled quietly turning his fuming glare to Bilbo who tried to act bravely in front of the dwarf he once thought would never turn into something no one could recognize.

 _“I took it as my fourteenth share,”_ Bilbo explained.

 _“You would steal from me?”_ Thorin snarled standing tall looking down at the little hobbit before him.

 _“Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I´m an honest one. I´m willing to let it stand by my claim,”_ Bilbo shook his head leaning little forward, looking Thorin who was getting angrier by the minute.

 _“Against your claim!? Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!”_ Thorin shouted throwing his bow to the ground as his anger flares in full power and began to walk toward Bilbo. Bilbo took few steppes back not sure if Thorin would actually attack him.

 _“I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…”_ Bilbo spoke stopping in the middle of the sentence looking now little worried as he glanced at Balin´s face who was as worried as he was.

 _“But what, thief?!”_ Thorin´s bark snapped Bilbo´s attention back to the fuming king and taking a deep breath tried to calm himself.

 _“You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!”_ Bilbo spoke trying to get through to Thorin one more time.

 _“Do not speak to me…of loyalty!”_ Thorin said angrily glaring Bilbo like he tried to kill him just by looking at him and then he started to shout at his men.

_“Throw him from the rampart!”_

Everyone was more than just shocked when they heard Thorin´s sudden order and no one moved, including Bilbo who now shaking on his spot.

 _“DO YOU HEAR ME?!”_ Thorin yelled with the full volume of his voice now but still, no one obeyed, they weren´t willing to commit murder for their king and stepping away from Thorin in confusion while Thranduil and Bard looked concerned hoping it would not come to that but then when Thorin gripped Fili´s arm in order to get him to do his biding others stepped in too and tried to force Thorin off of his nephew.

 _“I will do it myself!”_ Thorin shouted then disappointed that his men weren´t willing to obey him and launched toward Bilbo who wasn´t fast enough to avoid his attack.

 _“CURSE YOU!”_ Thorin growled at the hobbit dragging him toward the edge and trying to push him over the rampart while others tried to stop him.

Suddenly a strong, far-reaching howl traveled through the air and flash of white snarling fur went by the dwarves and next thing Thorin knew he was flying across the air landing roughly to the stone floor groaning in pain. When he opened his eyes while lying on his back he came face to face with your angry wolf form once again as you stood on top of him baring your teeth, growling deep and ferocious growl your eyes blazing with fire.

While you kept Thorin in his place, others helped Bilbo back in his feet, he got knocked down by your sudden attack and with shaky legs he let Bofur guide him toward the rope he´d hung the night before to climb down the walls.

 _“Go. Y/N will handle Thorin,”_ Bofur whispered and Bilbo nodded throwing his coiled rope over the wall and clambered down. Thorin stared at your eyes not believing you were there again and an almost evil smirk formed on his face.

 _“I made a promise last time you were here…wolf…”_ he said quietly looking into your eyes seeing his own reflection in those golden hews of yours. You weren´t really interested in what he had to say, all you wanted to do was prevent him to kill the hobbit.

 _“Are we resolved?”_ Bard´s voice echoed through the wall and Thorin shifted his gaze toward the wall as he had almost forgotten that they were still out there.

 _“The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised,”_ Bard added but Thorin merely huffed and you knew that instant, he had a plan no one outsider knew about and it got you worried because Thorin didn´t reply to Bard´s statement in any way, only smiled lifting his gaze to look at something like he was waiting for something or someone.

 _“Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?”_ Bard shouted growing impatient with Thorin´s lack of response.

As Thorin kept his gaze fixed on the wall you heard something at that moment as your ears moved trying to pinpoint the source of the sound and then like in slow motion you lifted your head turning your gaze where Thorin was looking and saw a large raven flying up to the ramparts and perched beside Fili and Balin looking at Thorin who was lying on ground underneath your huge body. The raven and Thorin stared at each other and then he opened his mouth.

 _“I will have war!”_ he shouted smirking and you glanced at him before you heard another sound, rumbling sound coming from the distance and the armies on the other side looked up to see the ridge is covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a battle-pig.

Gandalf who had been watching behind Bard and Thranduil sighed knowing things just got more difficult.

_“Ironfoot,”_

You stepped off from Thorin and jumped on the rampart looking down who had come to aid Thorin and you recognized the dwarf immediately, lowering your head and a quiet growl rose from your throat as Balin lifted his hand to stroke your fur trying to calm you.

 _“Who is that? He doesn´t look very happy,”_ Bilbo asked as he walked beside Gandalf glancing over the new army that had just arrived.

 _“It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills – Thorin´s cousin,”_ Gandalf answered lowly not too happy about the fact that Dain was there too.

 _“Are they alike?”_ Bilbo asked hope in his voice but Gandalf expression told that wasn’t the case.

 _“I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two,”_ Gandalf said and then turned his attention to the gate and saw you standing there.

 _“Y/N!”_ he called and you locked eyes with the wizard and whined. Giving Kili and Fili little licks to the cheek making them chuckle you then jumped over the rampart and landed in front of the elven army. Rising to your full height you then started to walk toward Dain who was riding his pig onto the rocky overlook as he saw you, huge white-silver wolf walking calmly toward him. Coming to a halt in three meters from each other you and Dain stared at one another and everyone could feel how charged the air between you two were. No one moved, no one dared to speak as they waited who would make the first move.


	25. Chapter 25

You and Dain stared at each other for a good long minute before you finally huffed and lowered your behind and sat down in front of him, you weren´t keen to start a fight with him, but you were curious to learn why he was there in the first place so you made the gesture of truce by sitting down and relaxing your facial expression. Dain chuckled nodding his head ever so slightly and then lifted his gaze behind you to the army of elves.

 _“Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn´t mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider…just sodding off!”_ Dain spoke with his thick accent looking over the elves before landing his eyes to Thranduil who was sitting on his huge red elk smirking at Dain feeling rather amused. You were tempted to roll your eyes…dwarves…especially Thorin´s family…they were certainly from the same tree line.

The townspeople, clutching their weapons step back in fear while the elves pull out their swords and step forward. You glanced over your shoulder giving Thranduil a quiet small growl flashing your teeth shortly, a clear sign to him not to do anything rash.

 _“All of you – right now!”_ Dain shouted gripping his weapon making you turn your attention back to him furrowing lowering your head a little. This might be the shortest negotiation you have ever been involved in when you suddenly heard Gandalf striking forward.

 _“Come now, Lord Dain!”_ his voice deep full of respect as he addressed the dwarf.

 _“Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I´ll water the ground with their blood!”_ Dain demanded and pointing at him while you were still keeping your cool eyeing the army behind him wondering if the war was really going to break if this lot didn´t found a common ground.

 _“There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!”_ Gandalf spoke and you could almost detect a small amount of annoyance in his voice. You couldn´t really blame him, dwarves could be quite the troublesome race.

 _“I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!”_ Dain spat and gestured at Thranduil whose face fell anger taking over while you were internally chuckling, good one Dain…a sprite…

 _“He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin – I´ll split his pretty head open! See if he´s still smirking then!”_ Dain shouted and Thranduil smiled furiously while the Erebor´s dwarves cheered making you shake your head. Cockfight between two males, what a timing.

 _“He´s clearly mad, like his cousin!”_ Thranduil taunted and you turned fully to stare at the elven king angrily, this wasn´t the time to measure who had the biggest ego but the damage was already done as you heard Dain turned his pig around rejoining his army.

 _“You hear that lads?!”_ he shouted turning around again and looked at Thranduil and his elven warriors.

 _“Come on! Let´s give these bastards a good hammering!”_ Dain riled up his army making them shouted and you knew the fight was on.

 _“Yanâd Durinul!”_ came from one of the soldiers and you turned to face them once again lowering your head, the hair on your neck and back rising up while you snarled deeply lifting your lips and showing your canines. The Iron Hills dwarves raise their weapons and cheers.

The elves behind you performed their maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army while the arches stand behind them. Thranduil turned his elk and rode behind the lines shouting his commands and the arches shoot a dark cloud of whistling arrows toward the dwarves of Iron Hills while you watched as the battle rams were quick to approach you, this could hurt a little you thought as you prepared to make a counter-attack for the first ram that was in collision course with you.

Suddenly you saw something large twirling behind the army of dwarves to the air..no, three of them and before you could figure out what they were, they destroyed every single arrow in the air and crashed right into the middle of the elven army and killing them in an instant. You looked behind you shocked as Thranduil´s face was full disbelief when he turned his attention back to Dain.

But as both armies prepared to close range battle, a rumbling was heard at the base of a spur of the mountain, battle rams were stopped, you turned your attention to your right as both elven and dwarven armies grew silent as they turned to look too while Gandalf wore expression of distress as he whispered to himself gripping a firmly on his staff.

_“Were-worms!”_

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling was coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, broke through the rocks. Their mouths were essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. The human, elf, and dwarf armies looked in shock as the worms retreated into the tunnels they´d made through the mountains approaching the Lonely Mountain.

As the mist of sand cleared everyone saw Azog and few others standing atop a hill, behind them were several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth, meant as signaling devices. You let out a deep angry growl as your blazing eyes landed on Azog the Defiler as the pale orc gave a signal, one of the wooden structures opened up in a particular position and a horn sounds. Immediately, a legion of orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels.

 _“Oh come on…”_ Dain sighed as he watched a new threat approaching them fast. But he was quick to respond to that and gave his army a new order.

 _“The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!”_ he hollered leading the way and part of his army turned and rushed toward the oncoming orcs. You stayed rooted where you were not sure what you should do and you turned to look at Gandalf whining worrying look in your eyes and he was also looking at the horrific scene in front of him apprehensively.

 

***

 

 _“I´m going over the wall! Who´s coming with me?”_ Fili spoke gripping his sword ready to rush to help everyone. The others cheered agreeing to start to prepare to climb down.

 _“Stand down!”_ Thorin´s commanding voice stopped them in their tracks.

 _“What?”_ Kili asked stunned.

 _“Are we to do nothing?”_ Fili questioned disbelief in his voice as he looked at his uncle.

 _“I said STAND DOWN!”_ Thorin growled his orders again turning his back to his men, to the dire situation down below and walked away.

The company looked shocked and surprised at Thorin and each other before turning their attention to the battlefield clenching their jaws from sheer desperation and anger.

 

***

 

You and Gandalf looked as Dain and his men rushed toward the legion of orcs while the elves stayed where they were but you could clearly see that the dwarves were outnumbered and you made up your mind. If you were going to die today, you were gonna die while fighting.

 _“The elves, will they not fight?”_ Bilbo asked as he watched that not a single one of them moved to help the dwarves.

 _“Thranduil! This is madness!”_ Gandalf shouted but then he saw something he wasn´t expecting to see never in his lifetime and he couldn´t but to admire what he was witnessing.

The Iron Hill dwarves stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by chants of the leader.

_“Rakân, bekâr!”_

The orcs were fast approaching the shield wall when suddenly ferocious howl mixed with angry snarl was heard right as the orcs reached the wall and dwarves saw then as white grand wolf leaped up over the shield wall from behind, few peddles dropping over their helmets from your paws, your mouth wide open letting the orcs see your big sharp teeth that were inches away from sinking into the warm flesh. The first orc that was unfortunate enough to crash with you ended up in your jaws as you bite him almost in half, a jet of blood coming from his body, flowing into your mouth smearing your snout and chest in dark red, death screaming fading away as you threw him into the air and launched toward the second orc in front of you, your golden eyes shining with the pure pleasure of killing frenzy.

As Gandalf watched how you without a hint of fear bit orc after orc in half twirling around like a wild brumby, cracking skulls with your big paws while the dwarves joined in and even the elves jumped into action he thought for a minute, that maybe they had a change of winning this battle.

 _“Eh, Gandalf – Is this a good place to stand?”_ Bilbo asked looking around feeling the urge to find some safer location to watch this fight. But then a new command was heard from Azog and Gandalf turned his gaze to the tunnels and saw a new legion of orcs, including massive trolls and other monsters, coming out and he knew then…they were in serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:
> 
> “Yanâd Durinul!” : sons of Durin
> 
> “Rakân, bekâr!”: rows, arms!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of blood, violence, killing

_**“They cannot fight on two fronts. Now we make our move,”** _ Azog spoke with gruff, deep voice smirking and using his black speech ordering his troops to attack.

As the horn sound and signaling device changed again, another legion of orcs that had been waiting for the signal turned and marched toward Dale, which was between the current battle and the tunnels.

 _“Azog - he´s trying to cut us off,”_ Gandalf stated looking anxiously the orc army advancing toward Dale with massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple wooden structures such as catapults on their back, marching toward the city.

 _“To the city! Bilbo! This way!”_ Gandalf shouted to the hobbit who looked at you for a moment concerned before following Gandalf, Bard, and the Lakepeople in order to try to intercept the orcs.

 _“What about Y/N?”_ Bilbo asked as he was running behind the wizard.

 _“Oh, she´ll be fine, I think Dain is going to need her help anyway, because of Thorin isn´t much of a help right now,”_ wizard answered breathlessly as he ran as fast as he could. In his mind he hoped that the dwarven king would come soon to his senses, they were going to need every available and skilled warrior to win this battle.

The monstrous trolls approached the city and stopped at a rise overlooking Dale. They bend over and planted all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. On their backs were catapults loaded with large rocks and orcs on the trolls´ back winded up the gears of the catapults. At the signal from their leader orc, who struck the ground with his mace, the catapults were released and the rocks flew toward Dale. They smashed into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit.

Bard at the front of his army, rode across a bridge into Dale, while the orc army approached the wall from another area. A troll with a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to his head ran up to the wall and smashed into it head first, knocking it down and knocking himself out in the process. The rocs behind the troll rushed into the city through the hole entering the houses starting to kill every human that crossed their path mercilessly. Screaming townspeople started running away from the orc army, panic rising among them quickly as everyone tried to flee with their lives.

You were fighting against a tidal wave of orcs and your white silver fur was starting to look like you had taken a bath in a pond full of blood. Glancing over your shoulder you had seen Gandalf and the people running toward the city but you knew you were needed here, to help dwarves to defend their land even if Thorin and his company weren´t going to join in the fight. Growling viciously you charged forward biting one of the advancing orc´s head clean off turning to attack the next one who tried to mash his weapon into the nearby dwarf warrior´s skull sinking your teeth through his armor like a hot knife cut butter and with one powerful motion of your jaws you broke the orc´s spine in half. The sound of the backbone breaking between your teeth and the orc´s blood-freezing shrieking because of the colossal amount of pain echoed through the air sending chills even the most experienced warrior´s mind.

Standing in front of the four dwarven warriors who needed to take a breather you protected them keeping your head low baring your teeth snarling oncoming orcs making sure you were between them and the orcs, the inside of your mouth was starting to feel sticky and your breath was smelly because of all the orc blood, you didn´t know if you were ever going to get rid of the foul taste of it from your tongue. Turning your head you saw Dain smashing orcs like straws out of his way with his hammer and cursing out loud. You made shortly an eye contact with him, he nodded his head and you did the same and then turned your attention back to the orcs. Back of your mind, you thought as you closed your eyes, this was a good day to die, the only regret was the way you and Thorin had parted ways. Giving a silent apology to your beloved, and opening your eyes again, you then let out a daunting, a strong howl and jumped forward eyes blazing, jaws open landing against a mountain troll that was about to attack the dwarves and the sheer force that you used made him fall onto his back and you closed your mouth around his throat biting through his skin with the sickening sound of crunch when you made contact with his windpipe and crushing it, blood trickled into the trolls´ lungs making him gurgle while he tried to take a breath but only got blood. You heard faintly as you fought against the troll in order to keep your grip on his throat Dain´s voice little further behind.

 _“You buggars!”_ he cursed while killing orcs left and right with his hammer and actually by headbutting them.

 _“Where´s Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?”_ Dain shouted looking around searching for his cousin.

 

***

 

As more and more orcs and trolls started to enter the city of Dale, Thranduil rode his elk into the city by crossing one of the bridges. As he crossed it, the elk lowered his huge antlers and speared five orcs at the same time, lifting them up without any trouble as they were as light as a feather and Thranduil beheaded them with one fluid motion of his sword. When they came to the entry of the city arrows were shot and they hit the elk to the chest killing it before it crash-landed on the ground while Thranduil leaped clear and rolled coming up from the movement he found himself being surrounded by orcs. Looking dead ahead with a stone cold expression on his stoic face he then pulled out both his sword and began to fight the enemy with the skills he had perfected over the thousands of years of his lifetime. While fighting he heard his troops coming to his aid and he fully concentrated on the orcs that just kept coming at him.

 

***

 

In Erebor, Thorin was merely sitting on the throne deep in thought when Dwalin approached him.

 _“Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there. Including your One…Y/N…,”_ he spoke hoarsely looking at his friend whose face was emotionless, hard and cold.

 _“There are halls beneath halls within this mountain – places we can fortify,”_ Thorin voiced quietly not bothering to look at Dwalin who was standing in front of him looking disappointed and angry.

 _“Shore up, make safe. Yes…”_ Thorin whispered more to himself than Dwalin beginning to walk away.

 _“…Yes – that is it. We must move the gold further underground – to safety!”_ Thorin muttered but Dwalin called out to him angrily not believing his ears.

 _“Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! Y/N is surrounded while trying to protect your cousin! They´re being slaughtered, Thorin,”_ Dwalin growled fisting his hands, he was so tempted to punch Thorin in the face but somehow managed to control that urge.

 _“Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!”_ Thorin replied deep tone of voice turning his head a little looking Dwalin under his lashes. Dwalin jerked his head little back, his shoulders falling in disbelief, was Thorin really willing to sacrifice his cousin´s life, your life, lives of his kin in order to protect mountain of cold treasure? He couldn´t believe it. Sorrow took a hold of his mind and he looked at Thorin tears threatening to blur his vision.

 _“You sit here these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been,”_ Dwalin spoke quietly watching Thorin´s face starting distort with anger.

 _“Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord..”_ Thorin snarled making it clear to Dwalin that he was mentally affected.

 _“As – as if I were still…Thorin…Oakenshield..”_ the way he said his own name suggested that he was ashamed of it and didn´t want to be called that anymore.

 _“I AM YOUR KING!”_ he roared pulling out his sword but he was so unbalanced that he almost fell over his diamond blue eyes shining in fury but Dwalin didn´t even flinch, he just bowed his head in _sorrow, one single tear falling from his eyes._

 _“You were always my king. You used to know that once,”_ Dwalin whispered making Thorin narrow his eyes while finding his balance.

 _“Go! Get out…before I kill you,”_ Thorin said bluntly and for a while, they just looked at each other, before Dwalin turned around without saying anything leaving Thorin alone on his throne.

 

***

 

Thorin walked through the hall in which he tried to drown Smaug, the entire floor was covered in gold, a few feet deep. In his head, he heard many of the words that he spoke or were spoken to him as he walked slowly, little unsteady in the middle of the Gallery of the Kings staring the floor as the flashbacks were flowing into his mind like a hurricane.

_**Dwalin: “ You sit here…with a crown upon your head…you are lesser now than you ever been…”** _

_**Thorin: “…but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost…”** _

_**Balin: “…a sickness lies upon that treasure…”** _

_**Bard: “…the blind ambition of a mountain-king…”** _

_**Thorin: “…AM I NOT THE KING…”** _

_**Thorin: “…this gold…is ours..and ours alone…”** _

_**Thorin:”…I will not part with a single coin…”** _

_**Bard: “…he could not see beyond his own desire…”** _

_**Thorin: “…as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…”** _

_**Balin: “…a sickness that drove your grandfather mad…”** _

_**Dwalin: “…this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror…”** _

_**Thorin: “…I am not my grandfather…”** _

Thorin looked around like he wasn´t sure where he was anymore while he slowly walked across the golden floor his eyes clouded by the sickness while the voices kept bombarding his mind.

_**Gandalf: “…you are the heir to the throne of Durin…”** _

_**Dwalin: “..they are dying out there,”** _

_**Gandalf: “…take back…take Erebor…”** _

_**Dwalin: “…Dain is surrounded, Y/N is surrounded..trying to protect your cousin…”** _

_**Gandalf: “…take back your homeland…”** _

_**Bilbo: “…you are changed Thorin…”** _

_**Thorin: “…I am not my grandfather…”** _

_**Bilbo: “…is this treasure truly worth more than your honor…”** _

_**Thorin: “…I am not my grandfather…”** _

_**You: “…don´t do anything stupid, Thorin…”** _

The voices suddenly stopped and Thorin looked confused, turning slowly around staring at the floor and saw a shadowy shape of Smaug sliding beneath the gold his eyes going wide as he has no idea is this reality or is he imagining things and the last thing he heard was Gandalf´s voice.

_**Gandalf: “…this treasure will be your death…”** _

All of the sudden the floor underneath him turned into a sinkhole and screaming Thorin started to drown, surrounded by the gold he so much desired. Thorin kept screaming, desperately trying to escape this horrifying fate but he kept getting pulled down and finally he disappeared beneath it, cold gold was his eternal tomb.

Taking a deep ragged breath he noticed that he was still standing in the golden court, still alive, not buried under it. He yanked his crown off his head throwing it as far from him as he possibly could. It makes an eery sound as the metal contacted the golden floor, the sound echoing through the hall. Closing his eyes, a cold sweat going down his spine he finally felt himself again as he had defeated the dragon sickness and come back to his senses.


	27. Chapter 27

Dain was glancing around him, seeing that orcs were still coming, no matter how many they killed, it was useless, it felt like shoveling snow in a blizzard. He also saw that you were getting exhausted, your white fur was covered in orc blood, your legs were shaking and your breathing was heavy as the breath evaporated to the cold air.

 _“FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!”_ Dain bellowed his order and the remaining dwarves began to retreat toward the gates of Erebor with the orcs still hot on their heels.

 _“WOLF! COME ON!”_ Dain shouted at you making you turn around and run toward the dwarves. The warriors regrouped near the gates weapons ready for a final stand as you heard the signal horn from the orcs, you took steps backward snarling at your enemy Dain beside you. So this was it, this was the time and place where you would die…in hands of an Orc. But before you would fall, you were damn sure to take as many of these foul creatures with you.

 

***

 

Just inside the gates of Erebor, the dwarves of the company sat desolately, hearing the cries of battle, your howling and growling outside but unable to their kin, you, Thorin´s One. Some of them rose to their feet when they suddenly saw Thorin approaching from further in the mountain, his sword drawn. He wasn´t any longer dressed in his royal robes and arbor but in a simple leather outfit. Kili took a few steps forward starting to shout at his uncle who was silently making his way toward him.

_“I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!”_

Thorin´s face wearing a sorrowful apologizing expression as he kept walking toward his younger nephew who was near tears as he watched Thorin feeling angry and frustrated.

 _“It is not in my blood Thorin,”_ Kili said quietly voice nearly breaking.

Thorin stopped in front of him looking Kili right in the eyes.

 _“No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin´s folk do not flee from a fight,”_ Thorin spoke gently, quietly, laying his hand on Kili´s shoulder smiling fondly. Kili returned the smile when he realized Thorin was back to himself, looking at his uncle through his tears his lower lip starting to quiver. Thorin pressed his forehead against Kili´s keeping smiling at him gazing his nephew´s brown eyes that were glistening. Then Thorin turned his attention to his men meekly glancing at each and everyone´s face before speaking.

 _“I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?”_ Thorin´s voice was deep and quiet as he waited for them to answer. The dwarves rose and raised their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again.

 

***

 

Dain and his surviving dwarves set up a desperate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor´s gates, but you stood in front of them, the shield wasn´t going to help you because of your sheer size so you stayed where you were, ready to defend Dain´s men and him in any cause. The orcs lined up by rank, ready to attack them when Azog suddenly stopped the orcs with him on the hill from signaling the attack.

 _ **“Not yet! Wait…wait,”** _ he spoke that ears hurting tongue of his, eyes sparkling with bloodlust and the thrilling sensation of his enemies soon be slaughtered like lambs. Several heavily armored trolls shoulder their way to the front of the orc ranks.

 _ **“Attack…now!”**_ Azog shouted his order and the orcs sounded their signaling horn and the orcs and trolls began to march forward.

You lowered your head, tensing your leg muscles reading yourself to bounce at the first troll while the dwarves grip tighter on their weapons ready for the collision. Suddenly, another trumpet was heard and you lifted your head looking over your shoulder, sniffing the air…it was Bombur, atop the wall. Internally you smiled, almost wanting to cry from sheer joy as you knew then what it meant. Orcs stopped in confusion when the barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly was smashed outward as it was hit from inside by a giant golden statue that the dwarves had hung up like a bell. The rocks fell forward and made a rough bridge across the moat. You stood tall looking back as you saw Thorin and his company running through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves. Shaking your head you turned your attention back to the enemy as you knew this wasn´t the time to get sentimental.

Lifting your head you let out a far-reaching powerful battle cry and Dain joined in shouting to his men as Thorin ran past him and toward you.

_“TO THE KING! TO THE KING!”_

You strode forward with one powerful jump locking eyes with the troll you decided to kill first, as you ran feeling a sudden rush of new energy in your muscles with every leap, your big paws hitting the ground you heard Thorin´s clear and powerful shout from behind.

_“Du Bekâr!”_

Thorin watched as you leaped into the air enraged growl leaving you as you crashed into the troll biting your teeth right into the troll´s face while he leads the way as all the dwarves formed a wedge behind him. You were wrestling with your opponent when the dwarves smashed their way through the orc ranks, releasing their pent-up anger and hatred.

 

***

 

In Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf looked out at the plain from an abandoned causeway.

 _“The dwarves! They´re rallying!”_ Bilbo said feeling relieved and happy seeing that Thorin had finally defeated the sickness and came to aid his kin and you, fighting with new vigor, destroying the orcs.

 _“They are rallying to their king!”_ Gandalf breathed out watching the battle raging on with new hope.

Bard had seen it too and was speaking to his remaining men.

_“Any men who want to give their last – follow me!”_

Everyone charged through the city and clashed with the orcs, fighting with reckless abandon now that they knew the dwarves were back at it.

 

***

 

In the Great Hall, one of the women grabbed a spear and spoke to the others huddled inside.

_“I say we stand with our men in life and death! Arm yourself!”_

Many of the women and older men grabbed their weapons and followed the woman outside ready give their piece of mind to the orcs when one woman bends down to speak to an old lady who was sitting hunched over under her shawl.

 _“Come with us, love”_ the woman spoke gently landing her hand on the old lady´s back.

 _“No, no, no! You leave an old woman be,”_ the elderly woman spoke her voice oddly hoarse.

 _“Don´t be afraid,”_ the younger one said trying to coach her to stand up.

 _“I said get off!”_ the voice of the lady changed noticeably as she jumped to her feet and the shawl dropped from her head revealing she was a he…as in Alfrid. Younger woman took a step back as she stared at his face anger starting boil in her veins.

 _“Alfrid Lickspill, you are a coward!_ ” she snapped at him turning away from him taking her own weapon ready to go out.

 _“Coward?! Not every man is brave enough to wear a corset!”_ Alfrid quipped trying to stand tall in front of the women who grabbed whatever tools or weapons they could find to join the fight. One of the women then turned her attention briefly to him.

 _“You´re not a man, you´re a weasel!”_ she spatted and grabbed a weapon of her own and doing so, an url fell over, and Aflrid saw it fell as it broke open to reveal that is was full of gold and silver coins.

 

***

 

On the battlefield Thorin was fighting against orc after orc seeing how frustrating it was, there was no end to it, as the enemy just kept coming like a neverending tidal wave. He then saw Dain not far from him smashing the heads of the orcs with his hammer.

 _“Dain!”_ Thorin called out.

 _“Thorin!”_ Dain shouted back starting to make his way toward his cousin killing orcs in his way until they were face to face each other.

 _“Hey cousin, what took you so long?!”_ Dain then asked making Thorin laugh and with a brief respite, they were able to meet and hug.

 _“There´s too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you´ve got a plan,”_ Dain spoke looking around watching as his men fought against the enemy and then Thorin who lifted his gaze up and saw the hilltop on which Azog´s wooden machines and signaling were.

 _“Aye – We´re going to take out their leader!”_ Thorin answered his voice deep and determined his eyes as clear as the sky above them.

 _“Azog…”_ Dain whispered looking at the hilltop.

Just as Thorin was about to mount a large ram, you appeared from the dust cloud slowly head held high as you approached Thorin, your eyes shining as you took in Thorin`s person. Thorin turned his attention to you and it was like time stopped around you. His gaze roamed over your figure searching any injuries but to his relief, the blood wasn´t yours. Slowly he walked toward you as you stopped and watch him coming closer to you.

 _“Amrâlimê…I cannot apologize enough for what I did, how I treated you…my One..”_ he said quietly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he stood before you looking up into your golden eyes. Carefully, as if he wasn´t sure if you would ever forgive him he lifted his hand and made a move to touch you. You eyed the hand that was approaching your snout, lowered your head just little to take a sniff and saw Thorin´s eyes filling with tears as he thought you didn´t want him to touch you, you could almost see his heart breaking into pieces at that realization. But no matter how badly he had treated you, you knew it was because of the sickness and you were willing to forgive him that.

You closed your eyes, whined quietly and pressed your forehead against his chest like you always did, when you wanted to comfort him or if you were seeking comfort from him. You could hear him taking a deep ragged breath of relief when he realized you were still his, you had forgiven him. Thorin wrapped his arms around your head and buried his face in your blood smudged fur and let his tears fall freely to his cheek and to your fur.

 _“I love you…I love you so much. I never want to be apart from you again,”_ he whispered roughly tightening his grip on you. Dain and his men made sure you two had your little moment forming a protective circle around you. Then he let you go looking into your eyes silent question dancing on his face and you lowered yourself to the ground letting Thorin mount your back. Taking a solid grip on your neck he then turned his attention to Dain as you rose back on your feet turning to gaze at the Ravenhill.

 _“I´m gonna kill that piece of filth!”_ Thorin growled, but Dain wasn´t entirely convinced.

 _“Thorin, you cannot do this. You´re our king,”_ Dain said underlining the word king.

 _“That is why I must do this,”_ Thorin said solemnly as you watched from the corner of your eye Dain´s desperate expression on his face.

 _“And how you´re planning on fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?”_ Dain asked as if you weren´t even there and you couldn´t help but huff at that making a small growl while watching Dain. Thorin patted your head in order to keep you in line so you wouldn´t get an idea of biting his cousin´s head off. As Dain looked at the direction where Ravenhill was, he suddenly heard noise coming from behind him and he turned around and got almost run over by rams that were pulling a battlewagon, Dwalin, Fili and Kili on them Balin steering the rams. You glanced at them and then Dain smiling internally, Thorin wasn´t going to take on Azog by himself.

Balin took the reins looking at Dwalin little worried while Fili and Kili waved at you and you let out a bark swaying your tail happily while Thorin chuckled with his nephew’s enthusiastic behavior. You were all together again.

 _“It´s been awhile since I´ve done this,”_ Balin warned his brother who just smirked ready to get crazy.

 _“Let´s go!”_ Thorin shouted and you leaped forward feeling Thorin´s weight on your back and his grip on your neck as you started running toward the orc army once again.

 _“To Ravenhill!”_ Dwalin yelled.

 _“Hold on lads!”_ Balin shouted as the rams took off running after you.

Dain smiled at them and avoided getting caught by the spikes that were attached to the wheels.

 _“You´re all mad bastards! I like it!”_ he chuckled and watched as five dwarves and a huge white wolf ran toward the enemy line without any fear.

 _“May Durin save you all…”_ he whispered hoping that this wasn´t the last time he saw his cousin and the brave men of Thorin´s company.


	28. Chapter 28

Back in Dale, Gandalf watched as human spearmen and archers managed to kill a massive troll by working together determined to take their town back.

 _“We may yet survive this,”_ Gandalf breathed out little hope sparking in his mind.

 _“Gandalf!”_ Bilbo shouted suddenly and Gandalf twirled around killing an orc in his way rushing to where Bilbo was standing at the wall and watching Thorin, you, Dwalin, Kili, Fili, and Balin was making their way toward the Ravenhill.

 _“It´s Thorin!_ ” Bilbo said sounding little excited looking Gandalf before turning his gaze back to the group charging forward.

 _“And Fili, Kili, Y/N…and Dwalin. He´s taking his best warriors!”_ Gandalf looked relieved leaning against the wall.

 _“To do what?”_ Bilbo was puzzled.

 _“To cut the head off the snake,”_ Gandalf said with a low tone of voice staring at the direction where Thorin and the rest were headed.

 

***

 

Running ahead of the battlewagon you dodged the hits from the orcs while Thorin on your back blocked the attacks from the flank you didn´t saw coming. Kili was sharpening his sword against the wheel of the wagon looking murderous look in his eyes as they approached the line of orcs and when they made the contact, the spikes on the wheels did their job cutting off limbs or disemboweling them. As you ran in front suddenly a huge troll made his way toward you forcing you to leap to the side when he thrust his weapon in order to kill you on the spot. Turning to face the troll you snarled bearing your teeth while Thorin took a better grip on your fur as he knew this was going to be one heck a ride.

But when you jumped into the air opening your jaws so you could sink your teeth in the soft tissue of the troll´s neck another troll came out of nowhere striking you down with his hammer and with a painful yelp you flew across the plain and came crashing down on the rocky ground making a few bouncing spins causing Thorin to fell off of your back little further away from you with a groan of his own. You were lying on the ground panting heavily shaking your head when from the corner of your eye you saw the troll´s feet getting closer. Trying to get up before the troll could smash his weapon on you, you found your legs shaky and refusing to cooperate causing a whine of panic escape from you. Thorin bit his teeth together preventing him to cry out loud from the pain he felt on his side when he heard your panicking whine from somewhere on his right and turning his head his eyes were scanning the plains worried expression on his face. Then he saw you, desperately trying to get up before the enemy could get to you but your legs refused to do your bidding.

 _“Y/N!!”_ Thorin cried out rolling over to his stomach and forcing himself up ignoring the sharp pain gripping his sword starting to run toward you, slicing any orc that got in his way.

 _“Uncle!”_ Kili´s voice came from behind Thorin and the king whipped his head just in time to see the battle wagon closing in and with enormous force the rams collided with the troll causing it to trip over and hit its head to the sharp rock killing it. Sighing from relief Thorin made his way to you resting his hand on top of your head looking into your golden eyes worriedly.

 _“Are you alright amrâlimê?”_ he asked softly stroking your fur between your ears as you turned your head slightly to gaze Thorin´s face. The tip of your tongue peeked from your snout making Thorin chuckle at the sight of your expression concluding that you were indeed alright. Lifting yourself up with a grunt shaking yourself turning your attention then to Balin, Dwalin, Kili, and Fili who were waiting for to see that both of you weren´t injured. Letting out a low bark and swaying your tail a little you let them know that you were ready to continue and they smiled at you nodding their heads. But Thorin refused to climb on your back again confusing you to no end making you tilt your big head to the side moving your ears in such a manner that Thorin knew you weren´t going to like what he was about to say to you as you stubbornly sat down. Sighing he let his gaze drop for a moment before he lifted again and took a step toward you.

 _“You go with them, I´ll take a ram and go around the battlefield. We meet at the top of Ravenhill,”_ Thorin spoke quietly. Your eyes went wide when you heard that and standing up growled at him clearly unsatisfied with his decision to leave you..again. Thorin tried to soothe your rising anger by touch your snout but you backed away from him biting air making a snapping sound that was a clear warning to him. You weren´t happy. Dwalin and Balin shook their heads knowing that was the stupidest thing Thorin had done in awhile but they didn´t say anything as they also knew Thorin had made up his mind to separate his group into two. Catching one wandering ram without a rider Thorin mounted on it and nodding his head turned it around with a swing of his sword. You just stared at his receding back a quiet, low snarl coming up from your throat as the hair on your back and neck rose up. Once this battle was over, you would give him a piece of your mind and he would remember it for the rest of his miserable life.

 _“Come on auntie, let´s go. We can´t stay here,”_ Fili´s voice snapped your brooding mind and glancing over your shoulder you saw that they were waiting for you. Huffing you turned around and jumped into action once again while Balin gave the rams the order to follow you.

As you ran slightly ahead of them another troll approached you making you growl at the annoyance, how many trolls there were on this godforsaken battlefield anyway? Balin steered the wagons through the army of orcs that kept coming at you laughing like he enjoyed smashing his enemy under the wagon or cutting them in half by the spikes on the wheels. But Kili´s sudden warning yell earned your attention and just in time turned your gaze toward the six trolls that were running toward you in a perfect line.

 _“Watch out!!”_ Kili shouted looking eyes wide sword in his hand ready to cut anything in its path seeing you jump to the side in nick of time avoiding troll´s swing of its weapon while Balin guided the rams to jump from a boulder into the air and by doing so, he actually capitated all the trolls when the spikes on both sides made contact with the enemy. You let out an excited bark earning a wide grin from Kili but it was short lifted celebration as yet another more vicious looking troll made its way toward you with a single purpose on his mind; to kill you all.

 _“Eyes front lads!”_ Balin yelled as he watched the enemy coming closer by the second. Dwalin and Kili turned to look at the troll horrified expression on their faces while you ran past it seeing something coming from another direction.

Leaping into the air you ended up into a frozen river and struggled for a moment to keep your paws steady on the slippery surface and yelped when your legs escaped from beneath you because of the speed and ice was horrible combination for a wolf and you found yourself on your stomach, X position in the middle of the river. Letting out a huff you rolled your eyes feeling irritated and embarrassed at the same time when you heard a disturbance from the distance and turning your ears at the direction of the noise you realized you needed to get up fast. Somehow you managed to get a hold of the ice by digging your nails into it slightly and getting the much-needed grip to push yourself up and forward just in time because at the same time you saw the battle wagon diving into the trench followed by angry looking troll who leaped into the air and landed on the ice causing it to break under the massive weight. You were surprised as you watched the scene behind you while galloping ahead that the broken ice did very little to slow it down but the shouting you heard between Kili and Dwalin made you snort and almost caused you to lose your balance on the slippery ice because of your amusement caused you to lose your concentration for a moment.

 _“Bring it down! Shoot it!”_ Dwalin shouted while trying to keep himself from falling over while Kili tried to aim the troll with his bow and arrow.

 _“Where?!”_ Kili yelled sounding little unsure how he was supposed to bring such a big troll down just by an arrow and a bow.

 _“Aim at its jam bags!!”_ Dwalin shouted back looking at Kili determined look in his eyes. Kili stared at the troll for a moment trying to find his target but then couldn´t help himself and turned to look at Dwalin behind him he gave the warrior little frustrated glance.

 _“It doesn´t have any jam bags!!”_ Kili shouted back but Fili´s commanding voice from another side of the wagon forced Kili to concentrate on the threat approaching them.

 _“Shoot!!!”_ Fili´s voice came and Kili turned his attention to the troll and shot the arrow between its eyes but it had no effect other than making it stumble slightly backward. You were already considering to turn and attack when suddenly another voice came from above you and taking a glance up on the riverbank you saw another troll coming but what made you almost stop in your tracks was that Bofur was steering the troll by sitting on its head pulling the chains that were attached to its eye sockets. That was something you don´t see every day.

 _“I´m coming lads, hold on!”_ Bofur shouted and forced the two trolls to collide with each other by making his troll to hit another one with its hand that was replaced with some sort of the spiked maul as far as you could see. When the maul hit its mark on the throat the troll let out a low cry losing its footing and fell on the side of the river taking Bofur with them.

 _“Bofur you beauty!”_ Fili cried excitedly raising his hand cheering him while Kili, Dwalin, and Balin were laughing merrily at the sight.

While Bofur handled the trolls you continued running forward on the ice until yet another troll´s scent hit you in the nose but instead of slowing down, you changed your gait starting running even faster with a death glare on your eyes locking it on your target ahead drumming sound filling the air around you as your paws hit the thick ice beneath you, making the dwarves behind you look at your advance worriedly as they didn´t know what you were up to. A huge troll in the middle of the river was holding what you could see a wooden bridge above its head while orcs were dropping like flies from it into the icy cold water.

 _“Ummm..should we do something?”_ Kili asked looking at the white wolf in front of them running toward the big bad troll by herself.

 _“Maybe we should… Dwalin?”_ Fili answered glancing at the younger Fundin brother who was already loading his weapon.

 _“Let´s have some fun,”_ Dwalin chuckled taking an aim while Balin encouraged the rams to run faster.

 _“Just don´t hit her, Thorin would have our heads if we end up shooting his One,”_ Kili muttered taking aim as well with his bow earning a irritated huff from Dwalin before he pressed the trigger and metal stakes started flying over your head bouncing off the trolls’ shielded back making clanking sound as the metal hit the metal causing the troll to turn around sounding angry and face you just in time as you took the final leap and bounced high into the air with your powerful hind legs. With a grim-sounding snarl, you landed on the troll´s chest while closing your mouth around his face earning high pitched screech from it, that would freeze the blood from any living creature who heard it, as your upper canines pierced its eyes and lower teeth sank in its jaw, breaking the facial bones into pieces with one merciless strong bite. The troll stepped backward as the bridge on top of his head came crashing down and the ice behind break loudly while the orcs in the water and land screamed their insults trying to get some distance from the falling troll. The troll was dead because one of the metal stakes had hit on its throat smearing your fur even bloodier before it hit the water with a huge splash and some of the cold water landed on you too as well. Releasing your hold on its face you moved to the side licking your lips just in time as Balin guided the rams to run over the now dead troll never even slowing down and you soon followed them after you shook your fur to get rid of the extra wetness so you wouldn´t freeze to death.

Starting to feel little tired and out of breath as you kept running next to the wagon nails digging into the ice leaving marks on the surface, your hot breath vaporizing into the cold air with every step you took, your tongue drooping from your mouth. When you ran to the next curve of the river, two wargs appeared in front of you out of nowhere snarling bearing their teeth and before you could react, one of them leaped over you landing against one of the rams taking it with him causing the wagon to slide from side to side hitting the rocks as another warg snatched the other ram with brutal force. You were shocked for a minute before your brain registered what had happened just as more wargs with orc riders started chasing you and dwarves from behind and front. Dwalin didn´t take long to start shooting at the riders in front while Kili and Fili concentrated on the riders at the back and that left you dealing with the wargs.

Just as one of them was passing you, you twirled around charging mouth wide open toward your enemy, biting down its neck, but this time you didn´t have the chance to take your time so you shook the warg in your mouth violently and with one strong movement from your head you broke the warg´s neck and dropped its body on the ice turning your attention to the next wave of wargs coming your way. Dwalin was able to shoot the orcs as Kili and Fili managed to kill some of them with their swords when they came too close but there was still too many of them.

Two more rams were lost to the wargs that slipped past you as you were busy dealing with another warg that was biting down your tail. Turning your head to look back you locked eyes with the beast hanging on with your tail, you withdrew your lips showing your teet with a deep angry growl, this warg just met his maker.

 _“There are more coming!”_ Kili´s voice reached your ears when you threw the pesky warg against the rocky wall snapping its spine. Balin glanced at the remaining rams, there were six at the beginning but now there were only three and he knew then they were in trouble, not even with your help they were gonna make it to Ravenhill like this.

 _“We are pulling too much weight, we won´t make it,”_ Dwalin voiced his brother´s worried thoughts turning to look at Balin who was trying to figure out what to do. Your urgent howl caused Dwalin to look back and saw that they were running out of time.

 _“Ride them to Ravenhill,”_ Balin´s sentence suddenly reached Dwalin´s ears and he snapped his head toward his brother who smiled at him trying to ease his brother´s worry.

 _“No Balin,”_ Dwalin said with a hoarse tone of voice looking at him.

 _“My goat riding days are over,”_ Balin chuckled like the thought of him on the back of ram was somehow funny to him. Dwalin didn´t say anything to that, only gripped Balin´s arm for a short moment nodding his head.

 _“May Durin be with you brother,”_ Balin smiled and then he looked at you as you ran little ahead glancing over your shoulder from time to time puzzled what they were up to this time.

Fili was the first one to hop on the beam between the remaining goats trying not to trip over and was able to dodge the sudden attack of the orc swinging his sword and knocking the warg down. Mounting on the ram he then cut it loose and started to get some distance from the wagon. Kili and Dwalin weren´t far behind but you stopped in your track turning to gaze at Balin who wasn´t getting off of the wagon and with concerned howl you gained his attention for a moment.

 _“Go with them lass! They need your help more than I do, I´ll be fine!”_ Balin shouted waving his hand locking eyes with you. You were reluctant to move and kept glancing back and forward Balin and the rest of the dwarves that were waiting for you little further ahead.

 _“GO!”_ Balin shouted one more time louder and whining quietly bowing your head you slowly turned around making your way toward Fili, Kili, and Dwalin as they steered their goats toward Ravenhill. Balin took a hold of the weapon in front of him starting to shoot advancing orcs killing them one by one.

 _“I´m..too…old..for this,”_ he muttered to himself as he took down his enemy sending prays to Mahal that his friends would make it.

Running behind the dwarves you then noticed a stone bridge and the person who rode across it was Thorin much to your relief as you saw he was alive and as he saw you four coming closer he waved his sword giving them an order to charge forward. You didn´t need any more encouragement as you leaped into the air releasing powerful far-reaching warning howl to your enemies and starting to climb the mountainside itching to sink your teeth into the throat of the one enemy you had in mind at that moment…Azog.


	29. Chapter 29

Climbing up the mountainside you threw any orc coming your way against the mountain wall not bothering to stop and finish them off. You didn´t have to, since Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili weren´t far behind riding their rams following you cutting off the heads of the orcs or piercing them as they went past the orcs that were still little light-headed because of you throwing them onto the wall. Running through the small tunnel you leaped into the air with a vicious snarl and came crashing down with the orc that was trying to swing his sword in order to kill you. Orc´s death screams and curling sound as the blood was flowing into his throat choking him while you were ripping his chest open caused the other orcs to step back looking little scared before they built up their courage charging toward you. At that very minute, Fili appeared from the tunnel jumping on the nearest orc slicing the air with his double swords, Kili right behind him. Thorin and Dwalin joined the fight and it didn´t take long to wipe out the orcs that tried to defend themselves.

You shook your fur in an annoyed manner and stepped on the edge of the frozen river gazing across it at the ruins in which Azog was last seen. His wooden signaling machines were visible through the mist. Frowning you whined glancing over your shoulder seeing Thorin walking toward you a grim expression on his face.

 _“Where is he?”_ he asked coming to a halt next to you, grabbing his sword tighter in his hand.

 _“Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!”_ Kili huffed looking at the mountain peak.

 _“I don´t think so…Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage, do you understand?”_ Thorin gazed Fili´s eyes giving his orders and Fili looked a little concerned but nodded anyway. That´s when you heard it and with a warning, growl turned around bearing your teeth causing all of them to look back and saw goblins running over the ruins toward them yelling their battle cries eyes gleaming with bloodthirst.

 _“We have company, gobling mercenaries. No more than a hundred,”_ Dwalin said gruffly taking his weapon.

 _“We´ll take care of them. Go! Go!”_ Thorin ushered his nephews and as Fili and Kili ran toward the river, you, Thorin and Dwalin prepared to meet the goblins rushing toward you.

 

***

 

In the moment of peace, Thranduil walked slowly through the city, seeing the fallen bodies on the ground, many of them were his own elves. His commander came running up stopping in few feet away looking at his king waiting for orders.

 _“Recall your company,”_ Thranduil spoke quietly his gaze wandering over the dead bodies, as the commander blew his horn, calling his company back. Suddenly Gandalf appeared around the corner slightly out of breath as he was running trying to catch Thranduil.

 _“My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned,”_ the wizard pleaded.

 _“By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land – No more!”_ Thranduil practically snarled looking Gandalf irritated that he should aid the dwarf king and walked away haughtily and angrily.

 _“Thranduil?!”_ Gandalf shouted in shock but the elven king didn´t stop to listen, he was done.

 _“I´ll go!”_ Bilbo´s voice suddenly came behind the wizard and Gandalf turned to look at the hobbit in front of him.

 _“Don´t be ridiculous! You´ll never make it!”_ he huffed.

_“Why not?”_

_“Cause they will see you coming and kill you!”_ Gandalf moved starting to walk as in his opinion this discussing was over.

 _“No they won´t,”_ Bilbo´s calm, confident response halted the wizard and he gazed back over his shoulder.

 _“It´s out of the question – I won´t allow it,”_ Gandalf said looking down at the halfling who was now smiling.

 _“I´m not asking you to allow it, Gandalf,”_ Bilbo chuckled gazing at his friend´s worried eyes. Gandalf didn´t say anything, only nodded his head and watched as Bilbo stride away. Turning the corner, Bilbo then pressed himself into the alcove and pulled out his ring. He looked at it for a moment, then put it on and invisibly ran through the city seeing the remaining battles around him.

Meanwhile, Thranduil and his men walked across the city, killing remaining orcs in their path but was abruptly stopped by Tauriel, who was standing in front of him looking resolute.

 _“You will go no further,”_ she said lowly keeping her voice as steady as possible, while the tears in her eyes threatened to fall down on her cheeks.

_“You will not turn away – not this time!”_

But Thranduil wasn´t in the mood of hearing the she-elf´s complaints how he dealt with the situation.

 _“Get out of my way!”_ he growled staring at Tauriel but she wasn´t moving.

 _“The dwarves will be slaughtered!”_ she breathed out disbelieve dancing on her face.

 _“Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now - what does it matter? They are mortal,”_ Thranduil´s cold, eerily calm low voice shot right through her and Tauriel had a hard time to believe her ears. The elven king had been slowly approached her while talking but halted in his tracks when he saw her whipping out her bow and nocking an arrow pointing it at Thranduil.

 _“You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you,”_ Tauriel´s eyes shimmered with tears but her voice was accusing, the hatred at that moment could almost be heard in her tone of voice. Thranduil stared at her angrily for a moment, turning his gaze to the side and suddenly drew his sword slicing Tauriel´s bow in half. As she dropped it in shock, Thranduil lifted the point of his sword to her neck his fuming gaze fixed upon her eyes.

 _“What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?”_ Thranduil spoke anger evident in his voice. Suddenly another sword, Orcrist, was laid atop Thranduil´s sword and the king turned his attention to the intruder who pushed his sword away.

 _“If you harm her, you will have to kill me,”_ Legolas spoke determinedly gazing calmly at his father´s shocked face. The king was unable to find words as he stared at Legolas who turned to Tauriel.

 _“I will go with you,”_ Legolas offered his help and Tauriel turned around followed by Legolas as they made their way toward Ravenhill leaving angry, confused Thranduil behind.

 

***

 

You were sitting at the rocky platform staring at the Ravenhill´s peak where Fili and Kili were disappeared a few moments ago. Thorin, Dwalin and you defeated the goblins rather quickly as they were no match for you. Feeling uneasy you let out a whine as the cold breeze caressed your fur and then you felt Thorin´s hand on your side. Turning your head you gazed at your lover´s shining blue eyes that were looking at you fondly. But then a familiar scent hit your nose through the air and you rose up barking excitedly making Thorin and Dwalin look each other worriedly. Out of nowhere Bilbo appeared behind you leaning to his knees panting.

 _“Thorin…”_ he tried to catch his breath. You walked beside the hobbit nuzzling his chest making Bilbo chuckle quietly as he patted your forehead affectionately.

 _“Bilbo!”_ Thorin was surprised to see his friend as he turned around.

 _“You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There´s be no way out,”_ Bilbo explained and the way he was speaking got you worried and anxious.

 _“We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on,”_ Dwalin gruffly spoke his mind not wanting to give up now.

 _“No! That what he wants. He wants to draw us in,”_ Thorin said looking at the peak and suddenly his expression on his face changed as he came to realize something alarming.

 _“This is a trap!”_ he breathed out and all of you turned your attention where Fili and Kili had gone off to. Next thing Thorin saw from the corner of his eye was you dashing off to somewhere but he didn´t have time to figure out where, because they heard a drum sound from Ravenhill. Dwalin, Thorin, and Bilbo looked up seeing a light appearing and atop the tower, Azog walked forward dragging bloodied Fili behind him.

 _ **“This one dies first,”** _ Azog spoke black speech lifting Fili up in the air by his neck in front of him.

_**“Then the brother,”** _

_**“Then you Thorin Oakenshield,”** _

_**“You will die last after you have watched your wolf bitch die too,”** _

_“No! RUN!”_ Fili shouted staring at his uncle pleading them to run and save their own lives. Thorin kept his teary gaze on his nephew almost invisibly shaking his head, he would not leave his sister´s older son to die alone. Just as Azog lifted his arm-blade ready to pierce Fili´s back, an angered howl traveled through the air and before anyone could react, you jumped from the below jaws wide open and snatched Fili from Azog´s grasp saving Fili´s life.

With a small yelp, Fili closed his eyes as he saw your sharp teeth in his sphere of vision and felt your jaws wrapped around his body surprisingly gently. Fili heard Azog cursing in black speech, other orcs behind him yelling but before he knew it, you had turned around jumping off the edge. When the golden prince dared to open his eyes he saw the frozen ground approaching fast and gasping he then noticed you had landed in front of Kili who was staring at you two with wide eyes. Gently putting Fili down you gazed at Fili looking any injuries that might be life-threatening but found none.

Thorin sighed heavily feeling his heart starting to beat again as had watched in horror thinking Fili would die and there´s nothing he could have done to prevent it. But then you had leaped into action saving his nephew´s life and he was more than grateful of that. Dwalin and Bilbo were equally relieved while watching the three of you at the base of Ravenhill, Fili and Kili hugging each other while you stood in front of them protectively looking up at Azog growling, who was staring right back at you fuming with anger. Turning around the pale orc dashed into the tunnel making his way down thinking only the pleasure he was going to feel when he would drive the blade through your heart in front of Thorin and his kin, then he would finish the task wipe out the line of Durin.

Thorin saw Azog running down and before Dwalin or Bilbo could stop him, he started running across the frozen river.

 _“Thorin!”_ Dwalin shouted in shock when he realized what his friend was up to.

 _“Thorin…no,”_ Dwalin whispered trying to follow Thorin, but when he glanced over his shoulder to see if Bilbo was following him, Dwalin saw that the halfling´s sword was glowing blue. As Bilbo heard a noise he turned around just in time to duck as werebats flew out of the fog. Horrified he witnessed as Bolg and his forces were climbing over the ruins and when the orcs saw Bilbo they charged forward but before they could reach him, Dwalin appeared between the orcs and Bilbo, starting to fight the orcs singlehandedly. From somewhere in the distance Dwalin could hear your howl and the brothers battling shouts knowing the fight was on for everyone. They fought for their lives, for their home, who would survive, who would die, was the last thought in the fierce warrior´s mind when the ax met the warm flesh.


	30. Chapter 30

“Finish him!” Azog´s foul voice echoed through the air as orcs surrounded Thorin on the frozen river while Thorin looked rapidly around. He lifted his sword preparing to defend himself when suddenly the orcs started to fall over with arrows stock in them. Twirling around Thorin saw Legolas shooting arrow after arrow preventing the orcs to reach Thorin. Remaining orcs that Legolas was unable to kill charged forward but Thorin was able to fight them off easily enough.

Meanwhile, Fili, Kili and you were busy fighting your own battles against Bolg´s and Azog´s forces. The orcs tried to surround you and attack from every direction but you weren´t fooled that easily. With a vicious growl, you attacked the first orc that was too close to you, snapping your jaws around his head crushing it like a watermelon. Throwing the dead orc´s body into the air it landed on top of the two other orcs knocking them down.

 _“Above you!”_ Fili´s warning shout reached your ears and looking up you saw the werebats flying over you. Crouching down you tensed your leg muscles locking onto your target and leaping straight into the air like a cat trying to catch a bird from the air you bite down onto the bat sinking your teeth right through its small body killing it instantly. When you landed you twirled around throwing the bat back into the air hitting next bat flying toward you causing it to crashland in front of Fili who threw his sword through the bat´s head. Then you heard another shout, but this was a female´s voice, clear as a sky, and you frowned turning your head into the direction where the voice was coming. Female voice calling for Kili, who could that be?

 _“Kili!”_ Tauriel´s desperate shouting traveled through Ravenhill but for a moment there was no answer.

_“Kili!!”_

Kili could hear she-elf´s calling for him but he was too busy fighting two orcs at once to respond. When he had the chance to call for her it drew unwanted attention.

 _“Tauriel!”_ Kili yelled but suddenly Bolg jumped out of the tunnel kicking Tauriel into the rocks.

 _“No!”_ Kili screamed starting to run back down in order to help her but more orcs were coming to block his way.

Shaking her head Tauriel stood up onto her feet just in time as Bolg tried to attack her again, his eyes gleaming from the sheer pleasure of killing his opponent. Somehow Tauriel managed to slip out of the orc´s grasp beginning to attack him with her knives but they did very little damage to him. Bolg was able to grab both her arms and twisting them causing her to cry out from pain. Before she was able to do anything, Bolg smashed his fist down on her head making her almost lose consciousness.

At the same time, Kili was trying desperately come to her aid as he could hear her groans. Bolg then grinning wickedly raised Tauriel up by holding her from her throat and locking eyes with his victim preparing to snap her pretty little neck. With her last resort, Tauriel managed to kick Bolg on the knee causing him to fall growling. Angrily Bolg threw Tauriel against a wall his eyes flashing dangerously, as he raised his mace while Tauriel was lying on the ground stunned, ready for the kill. But before Bolg could deliver his finishing blow, Kili suddenly leaped from a parapet onto the orc. Kili was able to fight him off for a while but his strength was failing him against a much bigger enemy.

Sensing that something was wrong and hearing the fighting noises and cries you raised your head taking a deep sniff in the air. Smelling Bolg, Tauriel, and Kili in the same direction your eyes went wide as you realized what was going on. Before Fili could ask you dashed into the direction where the three of them were hoping to get there in time. Climbing up the rocky path, you struggled to keep your footing as your nails dug into the slippery surface to get a grip so you would not fall or sly back down you panted heavily. When you reached the top of the path, you stopped to look around, you saw Thorin fighting on the river Legolas helping him, Dwalin was fighting little further away with the of Bilbo. You couldn´t help but chuckle internally when you saw Bilbo throwing rocks at the orcs while Dwalin was killing them with his ax. But Tauriel´s cry snapped you back and with the hurried pace, you ran toward the spot they were. Jumping onto a bug boulder were just in time to see Tauriel leaping onto Bolg´s back to prevent Bolg from killing the dwarf. With a horrified look on your eyes, you witnessed as Bolg threw her against the rocks one more time and raised his mace to spear Kili´s chest.

With a furious snarl, you leaped into the air crashing down onto the surprised looking orc closing your jaws, sinking your teeth into his shoulder causing the orc to stumble backward with a pained shout. Seeing red you refused to let go and grounding yourself against Bolg you shook your head causing more damage on his shoulder making him scream from the pain you were inflicting him. Cursing under his breath Bolg started hitting your sides in order to get you off of him but you were determined, from the sheer anger you draw all your strength and lifting him up you threw the orc down the mountainside.

Same time Thorin was lying on the ice practically hanging over the edge of the waterfall defenseless looking up worriedly as one of the orc´s was approaching him. Just as the orc raised his weapon smirking at Thorin, suddenly the Orcristwas thrown right through the orc´s chest killing it on the spot. As the orc fell down over the edge Thorin managed to reach out and grab the sword savin git from going over. Standing up Thorin looked the blade in wonder, how the sword had come back to him, but then lifted his gaze and saw Azog standing alone facing him. They both approached each other slowly when suddenly a horn was blown making Azog smiling as a hill in the distance behind him became covered with approaching orc help. The pale orc charged forward swinging a large rock attached to a chain at Thorin who was more than able to duck under it. As Azog was unbalanced by the swing Thorin saw the opportunity and jumping behind him slashed the orc with all his might making Azog even angrier. Swinging the rock again targeting Thorin, the dwarf managed to dodge again causing the rock to smash into the ice, cracking it.

Staring at the bottom of the waterfall you wanted to be sure Bolg wouldn´t rise up again taking you by surprise. But quiet sniffing sound from behind you made you glance over your shoulder and you saw Tauriel sitting next to Kili, who was lying on the ground motionless. Whining you felt your heart stopping and cold grip around it as you slowly walked toward them praying Kili wasn´t dead, that you had stopped Bolg in the nick of time. Standing above him, you lowered your head poking him with your snout gently whining trying to wake him up. But there was nothing, no sign of life and locking eyes with Tauriel you sat down raising your head letting out sorrowful, painful howl that could be heard all the way across the plains, in front of gates of Erebor and the city of Dale.

Thorin was concentrating on his fight with Azog when he heard your howl and for a moment he froze. He didn´t know who had fallen but he recognized the tone of that howl and as much as he wanted, he couldn´t go after you to learn who it was you were compelled to honor such a way. When Azog swung his chain again Thorin was forced to focus on pushing the dreadful thoughts in the back of his mind. But as the orc continued to hit the weapon on the ice, it actually began to break apart beneath them. Thorin managed to stumble over the edge of the ice. Azog was able to knock his legs out from under him with the chain. For a moment Azog was sure he had Thorin now and swung his chain again but Thorin rolled over away from Azog´s deadly swing. He leaped behind Azog again who was once again off balance slashing him with orcrist. With an angry growl Azog twirled around swinging again but this time, the rock got stuck in the ice. As Azog stared at Thorin, his gaze fuming he suddenly looked up at the sky behind Thorin his expression turning into shock. Eagles flew past them sailing through the ranks of the oncoming orc reinforcements from Gundabad decimating them. Thorin used that confused moment throwing his sword down and reaching forward he lifted the rock at the end of the chain and tossed it to Azog who instinctively caught it. Looking at the dwarf king in shock, Thorin tilted his head slightly and jumped backward, off the ice floe that they were both standing on, without his weight to balance it and with Azog at the other end holding the rock, the ice floe tipped over and plunged Azog into the icy cold water below. He scrabbled at the edge but the chain pulled him down into his watery grave as the floe settled down.

Thorin panted in exhaustion, his shoulders rising heavily. Closing his eyes for a moment he felt as his heart was now lighter, but then he remembered your howl and picking up the orcrist was ready to go look for you. But he didn´t get far when a tip of a blade speared his foot through the ice making him cry out from the sharp pain.

Hearing your beloved pained cry from the distance you raised your head moving your ears trying to pinpoint where it came from. Whining you gazed at Tauriel´s teary eyes silently asking her to stay with Kili. Tauriel nodded and moved to sit beside the dwarf she was learned to love but was it too late?

 _“Go help him…”_ she whispered hoarsely taking hold of Kili´s hand. With a small bark, you turned around racing down the hill desperate to get on the river. If you would lose Thorin, you would die from inside forever, without him, there was no life for you left in this world. Jumping over a large rock you slid on the ice sideways digging your nails into it to stop yourself and locked eyes with the two figures fighting who would die and who would live. And much to your horror, you realized you were little too late.

Azog was above Thorin, pinning him down while Thorin tried with all his strength to stop Azog´s sword reaching him with the orcrist. But it was difficult as the pale orc used gravity and his superior weight and position, slowly pushing his blade further and further making Thorin struggling to keep it away. As they stared at each other, something flashed in Thorin´s eyes as he, at that moment made the decision that would seal his fate. Before Azog or you could foresee it Thorin slid his sword out of the orc´s fork, allowing Azog´s blade stab him through his chest. Ear piercing howl was heard at that moment and as Azog lifted his smirking gaze up, he came face to face with furious, snarling grand wolf and Azog´s smirk died on his face when he realized that there were no restrains, no barriers, nothing between him and you and you were after his head as your golden eyes burned brighter than a million suns from the anger, agony, and bloodthirst you were feeling at that moment.

Using that moment to his advantage, Thorin gripped Azog flipping him over but he was too weak to hold him there and Azog was able to toss him off of him. But as he got up, Azog was suddenly flying across the river through the air smashing against the rocky wall. Groaning he shook his head and looked at his side. It was ripped open with a single bite and blood was gushing from the wound. Azog face twisted in anger when he lifted his eyes glaring at you. You were standing in front of Thorin, head low, hair on your back and neck up and your tail stiff growling with deep angry voice. you two stared at each other like time had frozen around you, no noise was heard, nothing moved and for a few seconds, everything was quiet, peaceful almost. But then the scene exploded with full rage and you charged forward Azog doing the same. You two clashed together like blood-frenzied bears. Sinking your teeth into his shoulder you pinned him down easily as you weight and size were bigger. The familiar bloodthirsty gleam shined in your golden eyes as you focused on tearing Azog´s flesh from its bones savoring the pale orc´s horrific screams beneath you as he tried to push you off, tried to stab you with his blade but you grounded yourself so low it was practically impossible.

Behind you, Thorin struggled to get up looking at your way breathing heavily and grimaced as the pain shot again through his chest. Stumbling toward the edge of the frozen waterfall, looking out over the battlefield below, he saw much to his relief, the battle was over, they had won. Feeling weak from his wound, Thorin finally collapsed on his back, hearing Azog´s screams gradually fading away and a tired smile formed on Thorin´s face, Azog was now dead, he could finally rest. Staring at the sky Thorin heard rushed footsteps and next thing he saw was Bilbo coming to kneel beside him.

 _“Bilbo…”_ Thorin breathed out glad to see the hobbit alive and well.

 _“Don’t move! Don´t move, lie still,”_ Bilbo tried to order him but Thorin felt there was so much he needed to say, as Bilbo examined his wound recoiling in shock.

 _“I´m glad you´re here…”_ Thorin whispered weakly grabbing Bilbo´s arm.

 _“Shh..”_ Biblo hushed him looking around and saw you little further away shaking Azog´s lifeless body like a ragdoll.

 _“I wish to part from you in friendship…”_ Thorin smiled lightly.

 _“No, you´re not going anywhere, Thorin. You´re going to live. You have to…think about Y/N…”_ Bilbo argued.

 _“I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me…I was too blind to see. I´m sorry that I´ve led you into such peril,”_ Thorin continued speaking but then he started choking up blood and Bilbo turned to look at your way.

 _“Y/N!!!”_ Bilbo shouted and seeing you turning your attention from Azog to him he was slightly relieved. When you saw what was happening you forgot everything else and rushed toward Thorin and Bilbo.

_“Farewell Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees – watch them grow,”_

_“If people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place,”_ Thorin´s struggles to choke gained Bilbo´s attention once again but now you were there too and when Thorin saw your golden eyes hazily in front of him, a faint but fond smile danced on his face.

 _“Amrâlimê…”_ he whispered slowly raising his hand to touch your snout. A heartbreaking whine escaped from you as you laid down next to him gingerly placing your head on his bloodied chest.

_“I´m so sorry for what I´ve done to you. I´m happy to have the chance to see you before I go…”_

Lifting your gaze to see Thorin´s sapphire blue eyes you saw that he was already fading and in your desperation, you whined like a lost puppy trying to call out its parents. You licked his face, poked his chest, tried everything to prevent him from leaving you.

 _“It´s alright, ibinê…my only regret is to leave you here, not able to watch you raising our child…”_ Thorin gasped deeply feeling his lifeforce starting to leave him.

 _“No! No! No! No! Thorin! Oh, don´t you dare!”_ Bilbo shouted taking hold of his face. But as you helplessly watched as your beloved, your One faded away in front of you, your heart shattered into million pieces and hanging your head for awhile you then lifted your head and letting the whole world hear your pain, your loss, your love toward the king under the mountain. The howl carried across the battlefield, through the halls of Erebor, reaching every corner of that mountain making the souls of Thorin´s ancestors grief too.

 _“Thorin, Thorin, wake up. The eagles…the eagles…the eagles are here. Thorin…the eag…”_ Bilbo tried one more time but his sorrow grew too heavy and his voice broke and he started crying covering his mouth as he leaned forward griefing his friend´s death.

 

***

 

Kili and Thorin were placed on your back so you could carry them to Erebor. Remaining dwarves were walking behind you head low, sorrowful expressions on their faces. Fili was broken, walking beside you silently. You stopped in front of Gandalf who bowed his head respectfully, moved to touch Thorin and Kili when he suddenly gasped. Everyone frowned when Gandalf turned to look at you.

 _“They are still alive! Barely…but if we hurry, we might be able to save them!” Quickly now dear!”_ Gandalf ushered you into full speed, to run to the elves so they could help Thorin and Kili. Was it possible? Could the elves bring Thorin and Kili back to life? Turned into your human form, you anxiously waited outside the tent where they were placed.

 _“Please Mahal…I´ll_ give _anything if you bring them back to me…”_ you whispered not knowing that Mahal was indeed listening to your prayers. But you also didn´t know, that plea would have a great price to pay.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahal itself has answered to your prayers and that is going to set you and Bilbo to another treacherous journey in order to save Thorin and Kili.

Sitting on one of the large boulders on the empty battlefield, you absentmindedly stared at the distance tears falling from your cheeks. The sun was long gone replaced by the cold night thousands of stars twinkling in the sky but it didn´t give you any comfort. Elves did their best to keep Thorin and Kili alive but they couldn´t give you any guarantees that they would survive. Kili´s wounds were so grave it was a miracle he had survived this long and Thorin should be dead, but something was keeping him clinging to threat of life but how long, no one could say? You had spent all day and most of the night praying that they would survive but now, it was the seemingly hopeless situation.

You didn´t notice when Fili came to sit next to you, his eyes red from all the crying he had been doing too, he refused to accept the possibility that his uncle and his younger brother would die after they had fought so hard to reclaim Erebor. Silently he wrapped an arm around your shoulder pulling you closer and you broke down completely at that gesture. Pressing your face against his chest you let out shrilling cry and Fili had to bite down his teeth not to break down too, as he watched all the stars above. Taking a ragged breath his exhale came out as vapor that slowly vanished into the cool air around him Fili wiped his eyes and clearing his throat he made you finally look up.

 _“They will live through this…They are sons of Durin, giving up isn´t in their nature,”_ Fili whispered somehow managing to keep his voice calm and steady as he gazed into your teary eyes and pressing a small kiss to your forehead.

 _“I can´t lose him, not now,”_ you murmured as you buried your face into his neck.

 _“I just can´t…”_ your voice broke and hugging Fili desperately you burst into crying again.

Fili didn´t say anything, he hugged you back as desperation burned his mind too and squeezing his eyes closed you two stayed that way a long time.

Bilbo had been listening elves discussing various options how to help the two dwarves that were literally knocking the death´s door at the moment when the halfling happened to hear one of them mention about a very rare plant that the ability to heal any kind of injury as it was divine plant from Yavanna itself, small or grave if the potion was done properly from the tree´s scarlet fruits, but no one knew if it existed anymore as stories told that it got destroyed during Fall of Númenor and no one has seen it in Middle-Earth. Bilbo didn´t stay there to listen to their bickering about it, he dashed toward the battlefield where you and Fili were. If anyone would know about this it would be you and maybe, just maybe you could find it in time. Running as fast as the hobbit could he jumped over rocks and ditches while wailing his arms when he saw you and Fili sitting further away from him.

 _“Y/N, Fili!!”_ he yelled panting as he got closer. You turned your head as you heard Bilbo´s shoutings wondering what got him so riled up. As the halfling got in front of you two the first thing came to your mind was that something had happened to Thorin and Kili.

 _“What is it, Bilbo? Did something happened to Thorin and Kili??”_ you started to panic but Bilbo shook his head.

 _“No, no they are still alive, but I heard something the elves were talking and I think you should hear this,”_ he said with the low tone of voice and that peeked both of your interest.

You two stared at him blinking a couple of times while trying to process the information Bilbo had just given you.

 _“Very rare tree….”_ Fili repeated.

 _“Divine powers…”_ you continued looking more than just skeptical about it.

 _“Well don´t get too carried away here,”_ Bilbo huffed crossing his arms over his chest giving you an annoyed look.

 _“Sorry, …it´s just that….what you are talking about, it´s a mere myth,”_ you replied rubbing your eyes.

 _“But it could be out there!! Even if it´s a slim possibility, it´s still a possibility!! This is Thorin we are talking about!”_ Bilbo barked not believing you wouldn´t be willing to do everything in your power to save him and Kili.

 _“Bilbo…”_ you sighed trying to convince the hobbit that tree existed only in books and legends, it wasn´t real when suddenly you froze completely as images of a grand lonely tree standing at the peak of a mountain, full of scarlet fruits hit your mind like a storm of waves.

 _“Y/N? You alright?”_ Fili´s voice reaches your mind and gasping you stumbled a couple of steps backward looking around confused.

 _“Hey, you with us?”_ Bilbo asked taking hold of your hand feeling little worried as he gazed at your absent expression on your face. Focusing your gaze you saw Fili and Bilbo looking at you worriedly and shaking your head you knew what you had to do.

 _“Fili, make sure those elves will keep Thorin and Kili alive as long as possible,”_ you pointed Fili´s face as you turned around and with determined demeanor, you started to walk forward.

 _“What?? Where are you going?_ ” Fili quipped jogging after you Bilbo right behind his heels.

 _“I´m gonna find that bloody tree,”_ you muttered fisting your hands looking dead ahead.

 _“How? You just said it yourself, it´s just a myth!! Y/N!”_ Fili cried out trying to stop you.

 _“Don´t ask how but I might know where I can find one,”_ you replied glancing over your shoulder making Fili more confused than he ever had been in his entire life.

 _“Y/N I think you have hit your head or something because you don´t make any sense to me,”_ Fili gazed at your back causing you to stop with a heavy sigh, he was probably right, you didn´t make any sense to him but how you were gonna explain something you didn´t understand, that somehow you got an image of a Yavannamírë in your head telling you where to find something that was supposed to be only a myth?

 _“You´re Thorin´s One, you belong to his side, not out there for some wild goose chase,”_ Fili continued but snapped his mouth shut when you glared at him with fiery eyes when you heard that.

 _“Yes….I´m Thorin´s One, his lover, but I´m also a fighter and I will fight with all my might to keep him alive and if this is something that will do that, I´m gonna do it,”_ you snarled at him causing Fili to lift his hands up and take a step back letting you know he wasn´t going to fight with you.

 _“I just want to know one thing…”_ Fili muttered looking into your eyes little unsure.

_“What?”_

_“How do you know where to look?”_ Fili asked.

 _“Mahal will guide me…”_ was your answer and somehow Fili knew what you meant by that and only nodding dropped the subject at that.

 _“Good luck, be sure to come back in time,”_ Fili murmured turning around starting to walk toward the tent his uncle and brother was lying. Looking at the retreating back of Thorin´s older nephew you closed your eyes for a minute and sighing turned around looking ahead knowing it was going to be rocky journey…again.

 _“Bilbo, you´re coming with me,”_ you spoke as you prepared to change yourself back to your wolf form, it was the fastest way to travel when the time wasn´t on your side.

 _“I am?”_ Bilbo asked little surprised.

 _“Yes, I´m gonna need your help to carry the fruits back here,”_ you said giving no room for arguments and with that you changed into this magnificent creature again that surprised Bilbo every time, you were so small and slender in your human form and yet you transformed into an animal that was bigger than a pony. Turning your head you glanced at the hobbit who was still standing there dumbfounded his mouth loosely hanging open. When he heard your huffing he snapped his gaze to your golden eyes and saw you waiting for him to climb up to your back.

 _“Right…”_ he heaved and gripping to your white-silver fur lifting himself up.

 _“Let´s go collect some mythical fruits,”_ he chuckled and with that, you jumped forward making Bilbo to yelp and grip firmly your fur so he would not drop to the ground.

Fili stood at the edge of the camp sorrowful expression on his tired face as he watched your figure disappearing into the night until he no longer couldn´t hear your paws hitting the hard ground. Hanging his head he tried to convince himself you would be back in time to save Thorin and Kili but as he turned around and stepped into the tent, tears were burning behind his eyes again as he watched the two of them lying motionlessly on their beds.

 _“Please auntie…hurry,”_ he whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and a full moon allowing the two wayfarers to see their path in front of them. Steady drumming sound of the wolf´s paws hitting the ground, the chilly air turning the animal´s breath cloud of vapor as the odd pair traveled across the plains.

Bilbo pressed himself against the white silver fur to keep warm. Glancing up he saw the stars making him smile melancholic as he thought about the dwarves who were dreading if their king would survive or not. He couldn´t help but worry if they were able to make it back in time. This was his idea, but now Bilbo was wondering was it worth it? Was it a good idea to rip you and Thorin apart convince you to go after a magical fruit that only existed in books and fairy tales? Your panting distracted his thoughts and peering over your neck, Bilbo saw that you were getting tired. After all, you had been running two days straight non stop, full speed.

 _“Maybe we should stop for the night and rest, you´re exhausted,”_ Bilbo suggested quietly earning a huff from you but you agreed anyway, your lungs were burning, your muscles aching and your vision was getting little blurry. Slowing down your pace and finally stopping you looked around seeing endless flat rocky plain very little cover to offer.

But then you felt Bilbo patting your head and glancing over your shoulder you saw Bilbo pointing to your right and following the direction both of you were staring a two huge boulder resting against each other forming a cave-like space between them. Taking a deep breath you sniffed the air trying to find anything dangerous but the air was clear, little crisp because of the frost making your lungs sting when the cold air reached them. But no scent of anything dangerous.

Walking over the boulders you then lied down so Bilbo could get to the ground. Shuffling inside the space Bilbo noticed that the ground beneath him was surprisingly soft.

 _“It´s not so bad. You coming?_ ” Bilbo hummed and turned to gaze at you. You were standing outside looking at the sky when you heard Bilbo´s voice from behind and turned your head tilting it slightly as to ask the halfling “do I look like I´m gonna fit in there?”. Seeing your expression Bilbo scratched his neck and chuckled.

 _“I guess you don´t fit in here in your wolf form. Why don´t you change into your human form, I hate the idea of you sleeping outside,”_ he suggested gazing at you smiling shyly. A quiet whine escaped from you and then you snorted biting the air making Bilbo lift his hands up.

 _“No funny business, I know! You´re Thorin´s One. I´m a respectable hobbit, I´m a Baggins and it means something to me,”_ Bilbo was rambling failing to see the amused glint in your eyes. It never got old to mess with him a bit. Bilbo´s rambling was cut short when he heard a low growling coming from you and lifting his eyes to you he then realized you were only playing with him. Huffing with annoyance he gave you a look crossing his arms causing you to actually snicker.

 _“You´re impossible!”_ he chuffed while shaking his head and turning away. Closing your eyes focusing to change into your human form you were still chuckling at the hobbit´s antics. Luckily Bilbo had carried your changing clothes in a small bag so you wouldn´t need to walk around butt naked.

 _“Oh come now Bilbo, it´s not like I threatened your life or anything,”_ you chuckled brushing your hair from your face gazing amusingly at him after finishing getting dressed. Turning again Bilbo´s eyes landed on your figure and he smiled making you room to fit in.

 _“You just can´t help yourself can you?”_ Bilbo asked while you tried to find a comfortable position and still keep a little space between you and the hobbit. Grinning you shrugged lightly to answer his question.

 _“When I see an opportunity to entertain myself, I seize it,”_ humming quietly you earned a chuckle from the halfling.

Silence landed on you two as you let your mind drift back to Erebor and Thorin. You had to find the fruit, failure wasn´t an option.

 

***

 

Fili sat beside his brother´s bed staring at his face while the lanterns on each side of the bed lightened the tent casting a grim shadow on the tent´s wall. Kili looked so pale, no pale wasn´t the right word for it…ashen and it sickened him. The too familiar tight grip around his heart was there again when he gazed at his younger brother who didn´t even looked remotely a living person. He was too still, there was no color even on his lips, his wild brown hair was messy and bloodied. His cheekbones were somehow sharper, his body built indicated that he had lost weight, Kili didn´t appear to be the warrior Fili had known all his life while lying motionlessly on the bed. The only sign of life was Kili´s slow ragged breathing that itself seemed to be a struggle every time he inhaled.

Hanging his head supported by his hands, Fili fought against the wanting of crying. Someone entering the tent snapped his head back up and Fili´s reddish tired eyes darted on the entry. Gandalf was standing there a small smile of encouragement forming on his face when he saw Fili´s suffering. Walking toward the bed the wizard stopped and glanced at Thorin, who was also laying on his bed motionlessly beside his nephew. Murmuring something under his breath Gandalf felt a sting of guilt in his mind as he watched his friend fighting for his life.

The dwarves had reclaimed Erebor, but the cost of it was high. They might lose their king and one of their princes, Fili wasn´t ready to take on his uncle´s mantle just yet. Taking off his hat Gandalf blamed himself for this, he was the one who encouraged Thorin to take this journey and now like his father before him, he might lose his life while doing what the wizard has asked him to do.

 _“I am truly sorry my dear boy,”_ he spoke softly as he turned his attention to Fili who was still sitting on the chair beside his brother´s bed. Sniffing Fili wiped the lonely tear that was about to roll to his cheek and smiled weakly.

 _“Y/n will get back in time,”_ golden prince whispered while meeting the wizard´s peculiar look on his face when he heard that.

 _“Oh, where did she go? I thought she wasn´t going to leave Thorin´s side,”_ Gandalf lifted his brows, his curiosity now peeked.

Fili snapped his mouth shut not sure if he should tell him since it was now obvious you haven´t told the wizard a damn thing where you were going.

 _“She didn´t tell you?”_ Fili asked instead and tried to look clueless about your whereabouts.

 _“No, I haven´t seen y/n since she carried Thorin to this tent,”_ Gandalf was now sure Fili was hiding something as he slowly made his way toward the dwarven prince his staff on the other hand and the hat on the other. Placing them at the end of the bed Gandalf took one of the chairs on Thorin´s side and sat down. For a moment he didn´t speak, only let his dark eyes wander across Kili´s still body. Although he looked like he was just sitting there, Gandalf was thinking, trying to figure out what could be so important that you would willingly leave your life-companions side?

Fili didn´t say anything as he watched the wizard´s expressions on his face changing ever so lightly when he thought of something but then discarded it. Fili knew Gandalf wasn´t a fool, it shouldn´t take long him to figure out where you would have gone. The real question was, what he would be thinking about this mad idea of chasing a mythical fruit in order to save Thorin´s and Kili´s life? Then suddenly Gandalf´s face lit up as he had figured it out.

 _“Yavannamírë! Of course!”_ he laughed hitting his palm to his knee startling Fili making him jump on his seat.

 _“What?”_ Fili quipped looking a little stunned.

 _“The scarlet fruit of healing…clever girl,”_ Gandalf mused and took his pipe looking rather pleased much to Fili´s surprise. Fili blinked at him like he was utterly lost how fast Gandalf was able to figure it out but the fact that the wizard wasn´t angry told Fili quite a bit.

 _“She went to look for it, didn´t she?”_ Gandalf looked at Fili who only was able to nod.

 _“She took Bilbo with her,”_ Fili´s quiet voice finally broke the silence.

Chuckling Gandalf gazed at Fili´s tired face feeling all of the sudden much lighter than half an hour ago.

_“Good,”_

Silence fell between them again and for a long time, Fili just watched from the corner of his eye as Gandalf puffed a bit of a smoke from his pipe while looking at Kili´s face absentmindedly.

_“Gandalf?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“What exactly is this Yavannamírë?”_ Fili had heard something about it from Bilbo but he had a feeling Gandalf would know far more than the halfling.

Shifting his gaze from Kili to Fili Gandalf was surprised to hear that question coming from a dwarf.

 

***

 

You and Bilbo were sleeping under the boulders but your sleep was far from peaceful. In your dreams, you were reliving the moment when Azog threw his sword in Thorin´s chest making you scream while trying to run toward but you were stuck. No matter how hard you tried to reach him, you weren´t getting anywhere. Azog turned to look at you wicked grin on his face just before he threw Thorin into the air and you helplessly watched him fall over the edge into his death.

Gasping for air, a thin layer of sweat covering your skin you woke up trembling violently. Looking around frantically you then realized it was a dream although very vivid one. Sighing you slumped against the stone behind you wiping your forehead glancing to your left seeing that Bilbo was still asleep. Good, you haven´t woken him up. Turning your attention outside deciding sleep wasn´t going to be your friend that night, slowly and silently you crawled out from the little cave and straightening your back gazed at the pale moon on the black sky bathing in its light.

Closing your eyes letting your mind to go blank, your other senses sensitized including your hearing. Focusing on the quiet sounds around you, your breathing slowed down and you could feel calmness taking over. The wind whispered its tales while blowing across the plains, once in a while rising up from the ground only to dive back down taking a thin layer of frost from the ground. Somewhere in the distance, you heard a small thrush singing its lullabies making you smile. Taking a deep breath you then changed into your wolf form and shaking your fur, took off running chasing the wind that was twirling the frost in front of you as to taunt you to run faster. Leaping into the air you snapped your jaws together biting the air while twirling around before landing and lifting your head let out far carrying howl.

It traveled through the air, reaching the long-forgotten valleys, down to the ears of small wolves that lived there compelling them to join into the ancient song, sharing your pain and soon their voices were carried by the wind.

The melancholic song was finally reaching Dale and Erebor into the ears of anyone who was up to hear it. Fili and Gandalf turned their heads when they heard the distant but recognizable howl that was full of the longing of reuniting with their loved ones. They failed to notice that Thorin´s face twisted slightly and his hand moved as the sound of his One´s sorrowful song hit his ears.


	33. Chapter 33

Bilbo woke up when the howling invaded in his mind and groggily looked around seeing that you weren´t there with him.

 _“Wolves…”_ he huffed rolling onto his stomach and crawled out shivering when the cold breeze hit him.

Standing up he stretched his arms up yawing when he saw a glimpse of you walking toward him. You looked absentminded and Bilbo had to clear his throat so you would notice him. Lowering your head while turning ears to the back of your head looking like you were sorry for waking him up you whined quietly.

 _“That´s alright, I know how you feel…”_ Bilbo smiled glancing at you feeling sorry for the fact that he convinced you to go on this journey. With a soft huff, you turned slightly away from him sniffing the air and then turned your attention back to him letting out a quiet bark. Bilbo looked at you curiously until he grasps what you tried to say.

 _“I guess sleep won´t come for either of us so, let´s get going,”_ he sighed and climbing onto your back Bilbo pressed his small body against you to keep warm. Leaping forward it didn´t take long you to run as fast as you could soon leaving the windy plains behind.

 

***

 

For ten days you and Bilbo traveled with hasty pace and finally reached Ered Mithrin. Trotting through the grassy highland your destination was still a long way but it wasn´t that far away waking the small hope in your heart. Crossing the Forest River brought some unwanted memories to Bilbo causing him to shake which earned your attention as you were slowly walking at the rocky riverside trying to find an easy spot to cross that raging river. Looking over your shoulder whining you earned Bilbo to gaze at you.

 _“I´m fine…just bad memories about this river,”_ the halfling tried to smile but didn´t quite succeed and you growled softly which Bilbo had learned to interpret it as laughing.

 _“Oh be quiet! Easy for you to laugh, you didn´t experience it the way I did,”_ Bilbo said annoyance clear in his tone of voice but you just shook your head amusingly.

 _“You don´t think the orcs are still lurking nearby?”_ he whispered sounding unsure and you paused lifting your nose higher sniffing the air but you couldn´t smell anything out of ordinary. Swinging your tail couple of times and barking lightly you ensured Bilbo he was quite safe with you. Patting your head Bilbo sighed relieved although he felt little stupid because of that question. But then he felt you started to move again and focusing on the road ahead the hobbit pushed any doubts on the back of his mind.

The road wasn´t easy, you had to cross another river called Greylin that connected with Langwell and the Great River before you reached the Hithaeglir or the common tongue, Misty Mountains. West of Misty Mountains located Ettenmoors which was your destination. Highland region of Eriador, it was a wild, untamed, misty and sinister place to be in. Many evil creatures dwelt in there like goblins, trolls and a long time ago it was a nesting ground for dragons. It was also ruled by the Witch-King of Angmar but luckily for you, he wasn´t around anymore as he was defeated in the War Of The Last Alliance.

You were exhausted when you two finally reached Ettenmoors, panting heavily while gazing down on the dark valley you felt Bilbo wasn´t so keen to go there. You really didn´t blame him, you didn´t want to go there either but if you wanted to find the fruit, you had to. Huffing quietly you took a step forward being careful where to step since the ground beneath your paws was relatively loose. Climbing down the hill you were a few times near to lose your balance and slid down a couple of meters causing a flow of pebbles to stream down, while Bilbo held on for his dear life on your back. Nearer the valley floor you came more foul and thick the air became causing you to cough occasionally as you took a breath.

The rock walls were dirty, stained with soot, mud and dried blood, nothing grew down there, it was a dead wasteland and it made your hair on the back of your neck to rise. You felt uneasy while walking forward, rustling sound followed your steps as the path was full of pebbles while the light grey blanket of fog curled around your feet. If anything had grown here, dragons had burned everything down a long time ago. Evidence were all over around you, fallen tree trunks burned into black charcoal and in time turned into a hard formless pile of wood, boulders had scorch marks on their side. You were little puzzled how you were gonna find the divine tree in here of all places?

Carefully crawling under a huge trunk that blocked your path while Bilbo could practically just walk right under it, you didn´t want to risk jump over it since you couldn´t see properly what was on the other side of it. Damn fog, you thought as you straightened yourself shaking your fur irritation starting to lift its head in your mind. But then for a short moment, sunlight was allowed to peek through the mist and Bilbo shouted excitedly.

_“Y/n!! There! There it is!”_

Turning your gaze up you could see the grand divine tree full of scarlet fruits standing on the top of the very steep cliff. Barking joyfully and wagging your tail you trotted beside the hobbit but the joy was short lifted as you realized that reaching it was nearly impossible not to mention dangerous. As if Bilbo could read your mind he stroke your side and offered you a smile.

 _“Don´t worry, I can climb up there, you watch my back,”_ he said and with the nod of your head Bilbo started to approach the wall that was vertical and for a moment he wasn´t so sure if he could pull this off as he stared straight up frowning and pursing his lips.

You stood little further behind him tilting your head wondering the same thing as he was when something earned your attention and flicking your ears back you focused on the sound. Then there it was again, that rustling sound followed by a small snarl and you twirled around bearing your teeth taking a fighting position. Looking around while standing motionlessly on your spot you waited. Slowly out from the mist appeared dozen or more goblins glaring at you evil grin on their faces. Turning your head at that moment you let out a strong and loud bark making Bilbo look at your way and when he saw what had caused you to bark he realized time was up. No more thinking, he had to start climbing fast.

Growling while snapping the air you gave your first warning to your enemy although you knew it didn´t do much good as they just kept walking forward. Then suddenly everything blew up in your face as from both sides goblins were jumping on your back and from the front, they ran toward you screaming their battle cry. Leaping into the air you bucked like a wild brumby in order to get the goblins off of your back while furious growl escaped from your throat. Turning your head you managed to snatch the nearest goblin into your mouth. High pitched scream was carried through the valley as you bit the goblin almost in half throwing its body somewhere behind the approaching enemy.

Few of them was clinging to your side and before they could react you threw yourself against the wall crushing them between your huge body and the rock wall. Two of them was still stubbornly hanging on your back and you glanced over your shoulder at them your golden eyes flashing dangerously as you could also see Bilbo was already halfway there climbing the wall up. Then without any warning, you rolled over leaving the goblins under you as their bones in their bodies broke to pieces as your grand weight landed on them. Just as you were about to charge head on the rest of the swarming goblins, the ground started to vibrate like something big was approaching. Freezing in the middle of the attack goblins were hesitant to move forward as they kept glancing all around them. That made you frown. If the goblins were afraid whatever was causing the ground to shake, you weren´t sure if you wanted to face it either. Turning around you saw that Bilbo was almost at the top. Letting out a long howl you told him to move faster. You were too tired to fight this new enemy.

Then you heard a deep guttural sound coming from the mist and you froze completely. Turning slowly your head you could see a huge shadowy figure walking toward you and the goblins, it was nearly as big as you were. The stench gave it away what it was…a cave troll. Backing up slowly keeping your eyes on it you prayed Bilbo would be finished before this thing would attack you. As it stepped out from the mist you let your gaze wander over it and what you saw confirmed the feeling that you didn´t want to fight against it.

The cave troll was missing its left eye, the jaw was crooked, indicating that something had hit it hard enough to make it break and dislocate. Clearly, the jaw was healed but not the right way. Troll´s massive body was covered in battle scars, one was big and nasty, right in the middle of its stomach telling you that the troll was almost disemboweled and still it survived even that kind of injury. This troll wasn´t anything you had fought against in Erebor.

_“I got them!!”_

Bilbo´s voice was heard suddenly and without any more thought, you twirled around barking your intense gaze on Bilbo´s pale face as he saw the troll standing there.

 _“Oh dear…,”_ he muttered as he stuffed the final fruit in his satchel and turning his eyes on you he then spun around realizing he had to figure out how to get down. But there was no time, the troll hollered like a wounded animal charging forward coming after you. Barking angrily you kept watching Bilbo who finally came to apprehend the fact that he would have to jump down if he wanted to get out of there quickly.

 _“You´re joking…”_ he sighed wiping his face. But another furious bark from below forced him to take a deep breath and trust that you would catch him in time.

Closing his eyes Bilbo dashed forward and leaped into the air a scream escaping from him as he felt falling rapidly toward the ground while the air violently hit him in the face. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he praised himself for the impact that never came. Instead, he felt how your jaws closed around him gently and hot breath washed over his middle. You jumped into the air opening your snout snatching him right from the air quite easily and landing safely to the ground Bilbo in your mouth you dashed forward hearing the troll wasn´t that far behind. All you needed to do now was to get the hell out from Ettenmoors and back to Erebor hoping Thorin and Kili would be still alive.


	34. Chapter 34

Running through the rocky path you had difficulties maintain your balance as you were dodging flying arrows, rocks and pieces of wood. The troll and the goblins were chasing you relentlessly and for a short moment, you doubted if you were going to be able to escape from this foul place. Bilbo was whining in your mouth letting out a curse or two when he bounced up and down your teeth hitting his stomach and back. And yet he made sure his satchel was unharmed, it didn´t serve anyone any purpose if the fruits were squished.

Coming to end of the path you saw it started to go up and instead of pebbles, the ground changed into dried riverbed where was lying big boulders after boulders making you stop dead in your tracks. Glancing back noticing that the distance between you and them was narrowing dangerously fast. Your legs were shaking as you were getting weary, your muscles refusing to cooperate any longer. Dropping Bilbo gently to the ground you nodded your head that he should climb onto your back. Shifting his satchel he hopped on your back gripping tightly onto your fur.

Panting you closed your eyes mustering all the remaining strength you could and then leaped onto the first boulder looking briefly back before you started jumping boulder to boulder hoping this wouldn´t go on forever. The troll growled angrily as it saw you were getting away and picking up the speed it came thundering forward smashing any goblins that were unfortunate enough to be in its path making the ground shake beneath its feet. Bilbo turned to look back and much to his horror saw the troll approaching with unnatural speed and a squeal escaped from the hobbit as he turned to you practically screaming in your ear.

_“Faster y/n!! Troll is gaining on us!”_

A frustrated growl came from the back of your throat while you hopped on to the next boulder feeling exhausted, you didn´t need the reminder of the fact that both of your lives were in danger. You paw slipped from the surface of the rock and yelping you fell down while Bilbo gasped closing his eyes. Breathing heavily you lied there for a minute taking a look down at your paws. They was bloodied, your pads were torn open by the rough ground and the nails were broken and bleeding as you tried to climb ending up scratching your nails to the rocky surface every time you were about to lose your footing. Everything hurt and you felt hopeless. The troll´s hollers and footsteps came closer by the every passing minute but you didn´t care. You needed to rest. Tongue hanging from your mouth saliva dropping from it to the ground forming a puddle between your front paws mingling with the blood.

Bilbo noticed your current state and hopped down crouching beside you, trying his best to ignore the troll nearing in.

 _“Let me see that paw,”_ he murmured gently placing his hand on your leg. Whining miserably you agreed and watched as he took the water flagon and washed the blood.

 _“It´s not that bad. It looks worse than it actually is. What do you say if we get out of here and then I can tend those injuries properly?”_ Bilbo whispered stroking your cheek giving you a friendly smile. Licking your snout briefly you huffed and waited for him to climb back on. Glancing over your shoulder you saw that the goblins and the troll were dangerously close now and Thorin´s face flashed behind your eyes at that moment.

Your beloved in mind you growled furiously flashing your teeth at the troll and forced yourself up just in time when the troll extended its arm trying to grab your tail. Jumping out of its reach with nothing more than sheer willpower you kept going while Bilbo shouted encouragements to you and it gave you the strength you needed.

With one final leap, you ended up on the edge of Ettenmoors where its border ended and Misty Mountains started. Both of you turned to look if anything was following you but all you saw was a thick layer of mist and from behind it you heard the goblins screaming and the troll´s angry growls. It would seem that there was a line which they didn´t dare to cross, much for your relief.

The sun was just starting to set behind the mountains coloring the sky with most beautiful shades of red you had ever seen when you and Bilbo turned around walking slowly toward a small pond that was glimmering in the distance in front of a small spruce forest welcoming you to take a rest. Darkness was setting finally earning a big yawn from both Bilbo and you.

Bilbo crawled under a spruce, after tending your paws, which lower branches spread out like a large blanket offering him shelter from the night breeze. Looking at you from his hiding place you looked like a vague white painting which presented a wolf in front of a small gleaming pond that reflected the moonlight. Bilbo couldn´t see any specific details but knew that you were still alert, ears upright and your eyes wide open. Every hair sticking out and the pink tip of your tongue barely visible every time you were restless. The hobbit knew also no matter how exhausted you were, Thorin was constantly on your mind preventing you to close your eyes as if you were afraid to go to sleep.

 _“Let´s try to get some sleep y/n…we can set off early in the morning,”_ Bilbo whispered and saw how you turned slowly, almost majestically your head while you were lying there and whined quietly like you were protesting the idea.

 _“Come on, you´re exhausted, you need to rest so you have enough strength to keep running,”_ Bilbo´s sassy reply made you huff but lowered your head onto your front paws taking a deep breath causing a puff of dirt to rise up from the ground. Chuckling Bilbo made himself comfortable while resting his head on the ground closing his eyes.

 _“You´ll thank me later, hopefully, we can catch some breakfast in the morning too,”_ he whispered before sleep took over and his mind drifted to more pleasant places.

Glancing at his way you lifted your head when you noticed your little traveling companion was fast asleep. Looking at the night sky you wished you would be able to be back in time. It was more than two weeks when you set off to find the fruits and you weren´t sure if Thorin and Kili were still alive. Crying quietly you finally tried to fall asleep Thorin´s loving face in your mind.

 

***

 

Fili was pacing back and forward in Thorin´s tent feeling anxious trying to ignore the sounds of starting of the heavy rain outside. You hadn´t returned yet and it was almost three weeks now. The elves were able to keep both Kili and Thorin alive but they were running out of time, as they explained the inner injuries that they couldn´t see was the main problem. Thorin was getting weaker every day, his face was pale and his hair was dull and full of knots. Breathing was shallow and Fili was afraid Thorin would not be able to hold on to life much longer. Kili´s breathing was also difficult and the elven healers were struggling to figure out how to help him to keep breathing.

Balin and Dwalin were sitting next to Thorin´s sickbed, Ori, Dori, and Oin were next to Kili and the rest of Thorin´s company sat on the side giving them some space. Everyone was quiet, seriousness plain to see in their faces as they prayed Mahal himself to keep their dear friend and king alive. Gandalf was smoking his pipe deep in thought in front of the entry when suddenly the wind carried through the rain distant but familiar howl into their ears and everyone perked up instantly. Ori´s face lit up when he realized to whom that howl belonged to.

 _“Y/n! She´s back!”_ Ori shouted dashing out of the tent Fili and the rest of the dwarves right behind him.

Everyone ran as fast as they could on the edge of Dale´s rampart gazing into the darkness nervously. And soon enough they saw your white figure appearing from the darkness with impressive speed. Through the drumming sound of the rain hitting the ground, the dwarves could hear your paws hitting the path in front of you, occasional splashing sound echoing in the distance when you ran across the fast forming puddles.

Fili was the first one to leap forward and running toward you tears falling to his cheeks arms open while shouting your name his voice cracking at the end. Excited and affectionate yelps escaped from you when you saw Fili running toward you. Slowing down you two crashed against each other Fili wrapping his arms around your neck burying his face into your wet fur while you collapsed to the ground placing one of your huge paws behind his back pulling him closer quiet whines leaving you. Bilbo hopped off leaving you two alone and ran to others giving the satchel to Balin.

 _“Here, give these to the elves. Hurry, they can save Thorin and Kili,”_ he panted looking soaked and miserable but smile on his face, Balin didn´t need to hear nothing else as he took off toward the tent fruits in his lap.


	35. Chapter 35

Lying on the wet ground while the pouring rain kept soaking you and Fili, you felt exhausted like you had nothing more to give. Fili hugged your head crying silently against your neck whispering how he was so worried that you and Bilbo wouldn´t make it in time tightening his hold. Whining quietly you tried to comfort him when Bard appeared from behind the dwarves who were watching you two.

 _“Let´s get you inside, lying on the ground in this weather isn´t healthy,”_ he said sympathetically offering you a small smile and huffing you tried to get up but your legs refused to support your weight. Realizing you would have to transform into your human form you glanced the audience and Fili frowned when he sensed your sudden mood change. Lifting his gaze Fili looked at you questionably when he heard Dwalin clearing his throat.

 _“It seems the lass can´t walk in her wolf form so does anyone has something to cover her up?”_ Oin came from behind Bombur and Gloin offering his cloak.

_“Here, you can wear this lass until we find you some clothes,”_

With a quiet bark, you thanked Oin and waited until Fili had released his hold on you and held the cloak ready to cover you. Closing your eyes and concentrating a pale golden light illuminated your body as you slowly transformed into a human. Once completed you were hunched down on the cold ground shivering violently as the rain started to drench you. Fili was quick to wrap the cloak around you and offered his hand to help you up.

 _“Your feet and hands need some medical attention, let Oin have a look,”_ Fili whispered to you and nodding you let the dwarves guide you into one of the tents.

 _“How´s Thorin?”_ you whispered gazing at Fili´s face as Oin was tending your hands that were bloodied and full of small but deep cuts.

 _“They´re both still alive and now that you found the fruits, they should be fine in no time,”_ Oin spoke while cleaning your cuts and Fili nodded offering a comforting smile. Hearing that you sighed with relief feeling extremely tired and after Oin had taken care of you he ordered you to have some rest, Thorin and Kili were in good hands.

 

***

 

Bilbo was watching as elven healers forced the scarlet red liquid down both Thorin´s and Kili´s throats and spreading the jelly-like substance made of the fruits on their wounds. It took a couple of hours but finally, their wounds were attended and everyone could only wait and see what would happen. Sighing the halfling stood up and walked out from the tent thinking about going to see how you were doing. You had been pushing yourself to the limit almost killing yourself with exhaustion.

Timidly Bilbo peeked through the exit seeing that the tent was dark and quiet. Tiptoeing inside Bilbo glanced around, your clothes had been brought and neatly folded on the chair next to your bed.

 _“Bilbo,”_ a hushed tone of voice came from behind him making him freeze while straightening his back.

Slowly he took a look over his shoulder and saw Fili standing there tired look on his face.

 _“Fili, you scared me,”_ Bilbo took a deep breath to calm himself while Fili chuckled quietly walking past him and sat down on the chair near to your bed.

 _“That wasn´t my intention, my apologies,”_ he said glancing at the hobbit who was fiddling something in his pocket giving Fili a sad smile.

 _“How is she doing?”_ Bilbo then asked nodding your sleeping form on the bed.

 _“Exhausted, slightly malnourished and her hands and feet are gonna be sore quite some time but other than that, she should fine. She just needs rest, that´s what Oin said,”_ Fili spoke quietly staring at the ground. Only nodding Bilbo took a seat on the other side of your bed hoping you would wake up soon so you would be able to see Thorin.

In your sleep, you could someone whispering endearments to your ear making you wonder who it was that was disturbing your peaceful slumber. Feeling slightly irritated by it you started to wake up and with quiet grumble slowly opened your eyes. Someone chuckled at your side while stroking your cheek and when you finally managed to focus your gaze, it landed on Thorin´s smiling face. Blinking you just stared at him dumbfounded like you didn´t know if you were still dreaming, earning Thorin´s smile turning into a one-sided smirk.

 _“Morning sleepyhead,”_ his deep voice rumbled from his chest making your eyes grow wide when you realized he was really there, you weren´t dreaming.

 _“Thorin!”_ you jumped with one leap into his arms wrapping your arms around his neck burying your face into his raven black hair.

Chuckling Thorin hugged you tightly inhaling the sweet scent of your hair into his lungs. Closing his eyes he fought against the tears that were forming when he remembered what Balin had told him when he woke up. The lengths you had gone in order to save his life was quite the formidable act and the mere thought of losing you was physically hurting his heart.

 _“That was a very reckless thing you did amrâlimê,”_ Thorin whispered feeling your body starting to shake causing him to tighten his hold on you.

 _“What I was supposed to do? You were dying!”_ you almost cried against his neck.

 _“If given the choice I would do it again without a second thought!”_ you nearly growled making sure Thorin knew nothing would have stopped you from going to that journey. Thorin leaned back looking into your eyes that was glimmering from the tears that were falling to your cheeks and fond smile was starting to form into his face.

 _“I know, and I´m grateful for it,”_ kissing your forehead Thorin embraced you once again while sitting on the edge of the bed. He had never felt more thankful for someone he did right now. If you hadn´t the courage to set off to find the fruits, he and his younger nephew would have died leaving Fili alone to handle the kingdom.

 _“Auntie!”_ Kili´s cheerful voice came from the entry and before you knew it, you were being consumed into a bearlike hug by Kili and Thorin while you were laughing feeling extremely happy that the Durins were alive.

 

***

 

Thorin was standing behind the desk looking at the plans the dwarves of Iron Hills had drawn for him. Erebor was now being rebuilt and more dwarves were coming to his kingdom when the word was traveling across Middle-Earth. It had been four weeks since the battle was won and thanks to the fruits Thorin was healing fast from his injuries, Kili and Fili were training new troops for his royal guard with Dwalin´s help. Balin and Ori were organizing the library, Bombur wanted to take care of the kitchen with his family and no one dared to say otherwise. Gloin, Bifur, Nori, and Bofur took over the weaponry and the mines while Oin took care of the infirmary. Dain smirked at Thorin who was frowning while looking over the parchments in his hands.

 _“What are you frowning about cousin? Something wrong with the picture?”_ Dain chuckled coming to stand next to the king of Erebor.

Thorin took a side glance at his cousin huffing slightly.

 _“Nothing, just thinking about something,”_ Thorin answered returning his gaze back to the parchment hearing Dain humming waiting for him to say something to ruffle his hair.

But just as Dain was about to say something, a distant howl was echoing throughout the halls of Erebor, bouncing off the stone walls making the dwarves nervously glancing around while working. Dwarves of Iron Hills haven´t gotten used to the thought that their queen was a giant wolf that roamed around the kingdom making sure nothing more than dwarves were living in the mountain. But to Thorin, that howl was music to his ears and smiling he dropped the parchment onto the table and turned around and walked briskly to stand in front of the balcony´s railing looking keenly down at the Gallery of the Kings waiting to see the one sight he would never get tired of watching.

Walking slowly forward your wolf form was a magnificent sight to see for every dwarf that hadn´t seen you yet. Slightly scared and respectfully they give way to you as you made your way toward the Gallery of the Kings where Thorin was waiting for you. Shortly glancing to your side you licked your lips getting amused by the reactions you were getting from them.

Emerging from the shadows Thorin´s smile grew as he watched as the white wolf was approaching the center of the gallery hearing nails slightly scraping the granite floor. It never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful you were while Dain was gawking at you, sure he had seen you on the battlefield but he hadn´t the time to really look at your enormous size back then. Now that he watched you he felt the urge to grab his weapon as the primal fear toward a big predator was closing in your golden eyes fixed upon his king.

 _“Relax Dain, she´s not gonna hurt you or me,”_ Thorin chuckled looking at his cousin who was visibly nervous but huffing waved his hand.

_“I´m not scared of her,”_

Laughing Thorin turned his back on Dain who rolled his eyes and walked the stairs down eager to sink his fingers to your rough fur and smell that fresh autumn scent of yours he loved so much. Dain watched in awe your and Thorin´s reuniting below as the king under the mountain extended his arms waiting for you to lower your head so he could give you a hug.

 _“That is one of the oddest couples I have ever seen,”_ Dain mumbled to himself.


	36. Chapter 36

Dain was shaking his head while watching as you walked alongside of Thorin while his hand was resting casually on your side, in agreement you would stay in wolf form when spending the daytime helping Thorin so his people would get used to your other side and wouldn´t try to spear you every time they saw you roaming through the corridors or visiting at the mines or training area. It was troublesome as you wanted to walk with Thorin in his kingdom as a human but you understood his reasons for asking you to do that, so you went along with it.

 _“Your majesty!”_ came from somewhere behind and turning around Thorin saw a young looking dwarrowdam skipping cheerfully toward you three.

You stood still looking over your shoulder as the dwarrow gave Thorin a curtsey and a soft giggle escaped from him when Thorin politely nodded his head giving her a friendly smile. In your eyes, she looked no more than maybe 80 years old, blond long hair that was braided with complex style as was her facial hair. Her dress looked expensive, emerald colored, lots of layers on her hem but leaving her bosom more or less exposed.

Rolling your eyes and huffing quietly you earned Dain to smirk at you and giving you light poke on your side. Turning to look at the warrior you playfully flashed your teeth biting the air making Dain laugh out loud. Thorin glanced at you two raising his brows but his cousin just waved his hand dismissively.

 _“What it was you wanted to discuss?”_ Thorin turned his attention back to the giggling dwarrow who was visibly enjoying the king´s attention.

 _“Oh, I was wondering if your majesty would be interested in arranging a celebration,”_ she nearly purred hooking her arm with his making Thorin freeze for a second and stealing a glance to the side he saw your darkening gleam in your eyes.

 _“Why would I wanna do that?”_ Thorin asked lowly taking a step back freeing his arm his gaze becoming intense. The dwarrow pouted when she noticed Thorin wasn´t interested in linking arms with her.

 _“Because you reclaimed Erebor, and killed the pale orc,”_ she said excitedly.

But Thorin just shook his head.

_“No, I didn´t do any of that…”_

_“Oh?”_ she was little puzzled.

 _“I and my men reclaimed our homeland, my One killed the pale orc, I wouldn´t have been able to accomplish any of it without them,”_ Thorin explained like he was talking to a child while pointing at you.

 _“Your….your One?”_ she stammered her expression somewhat shocked as she turned to look at you.

You stood still, your head held high as you stared at her silently your demeanor revealing nothing but the air around you was electrified, intense like any small mistake from her behalf could trigger it to explode.

 _“Easy lassie, don’t do anything rash,”_ Dain whispered when he sensed your change of mood patting your neck trying to calm you down. Turning your attention toward him the dwarf gave you insuring smile nodding slightly and you decided to trust in his judgment for now.

 _“Your One is savage animal??”_ the dwarrow huffed giving you a look of utter disgust making you turn fully to face her while slowly bearing your teeth and a deep growl rose from your throat.

But before you could do anything more, Thorin grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from her spot to face him. Thorin´s expression was angry, the vein in his temple showing while he gritted his teeth trying not to lash out.

 _“You´re dressing your queen and my One! That kind of behavior isn´t tolerated,”_ Thorin nearly shouted at her and his grip on her arm tightened making her grimace and whine a little.

_“You´re hurting me, your majesty,”_

_“Be grateful it is me not her,”_ Thorin´s deep voice included a silent warning as he glanced at your way.

You were standing a few feet away calmly watching the two of them waiting, calculating the situation. Dwarrow´s fawn-like eyes landed on you slightly terrified about the thought what you might do if Thorin would give you the word.

 _“My apologies, your majesty, your highness….I was reckless with my words. It won´t happen again,”_ she pleaded, kneeling in front of Thoring avoiding his gaze that could burn a hole in her skull.

Thorin glanced at you raising a brow with a silent question and when you nodded Thorin released his hold on her and stepped back.

 _“Good, apology accepted. Consider this as a warning, be that careless again and I will banish you and your family out from this kingdom,”_ Thorin spoke calmly keeping his fiery gaze at her face although she didn´t look at him back.

 _“You´re dismissed”_ he then sighed waving his hand while turning around making his way past you and toward the corridors that led him to the mines.

The dwarrow lifted her gaze to watch Thorin´s receding back but then she realized you were still there, standing little further away from her, staring at her with your golden predatory eyes she quickly learned to hate. You two stared at each other a for a while and for a moment it felt like time stood still. The instinctive fear gripped her heart like a cold serpent squeezing it she couldn´t breathe properly as she stared at you.

You just stood there, your posture like a statue head held high, regal demeanor glowing from you but you didn´t make a move toward her, you didn´t have to. The mere stare was enough to deliver the message you were thinking. And then as you heard Thorin calling out to you, you slowly turned around with a quiet snarl and made your way toward your beloved king.

But unbeknownst to you and Thorin, the dwarrow who was in her mind humiliated worst way possible was starting to scheme how to get rid of you so she could take your place as Thorin´s One and queen of Erebor. No one could say she wasn´t ambitious but what she had in mind would cost her greatly if she would get caught.

 

Dain and Thorin walked in front of you discussing the security issues when Dain popped up the question you were already thinking about.

 _“So, do you know that dwarrow?”_ Dain smirked. Thorin glanced at his cousin slightly irritated but then he heard a quiet grunt from behind and looking over his shoulder he saw your expression that was curious if nothing else. Tilting your head slightly ears pointing ahead your tail was swaying mid-air giving Thorin no choice but to answer.

 _“No, wouldn´t say I know her I just know her by her name, Navubela Bristlebeard, because her father is one of the council members,”_ Thorin spoke his tone of voice telling you he wasn´t so keen talking about it for some odd reason.

With a quiet growl, you pushed your snout under his arm demanding some attention making Thorin and Dain chuckle at your puppy-like behavior.

 _“Don´t worry amrâlimê, I promise nothing is going to happen to you,”_ Thorin whispered while scratching your forehead with his thick fingers like he was reading your mind. Dain glanced at you two frowning as he saw how the dwarves from the upper platform were looking at you. He wasn´t so sure that Thorin would be able to hold on to that promise. There were more than just a few dwarves that were unhappy about the fact that their king was betrothed to a wolf skinchanger and not to one of his own people.


	37. Chapter 37

Thorin was sitting by the fireplace at late afternoon in his chambers reading never-ending demands of the dwarf lords that were unhappy Mahal knows what when he heard the door being opened and closed. Lifting his gaze from the parchment he waited until his loving gaze landed on your slender human form. You were wearing a cobalt blue sleeveless gown made of chiffon, the bottom was ball gown style, the bodice had ivory beads decorating it with unique style making it look royal and behind you linked with your elbows was royal blue slightly darker than your gown, chiffon scarf. Your long wavy hair was braided simply with some crystals on them and Thorin´s handmade delicate sapphire necklace was shining around your neck. In his eyes, you looked like a born queen, although the coronation was still two weeks away you had learned the role of a ruler very quickly. Thorin´s soft smile grew little wider as he watched you approaching him, the heels clopping on the stone floor.

 _“There you are love, I have been looking for you everywhere”_ you purred sitting on his lap when Thorin discarded the parchments onto the small side table next to him to give you room. Chuckling he rubbed his fingers on the skin of your arms.

 _“What a coincidence, because I have been avoiding my council members in every turn,”_ his deep, smooth voice made you lean forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

 _“That ain´t so kingly behavior now is it?”_ you giggled as Thorin shifted so you would be able to be more comfortable in his lap.

 _“No, but they have been testing my patience too much recently,”_ Thorin hummed while pecking your cheek as his hands roamed on your back soothingly.

 _“Oh the nerve…”_ you growled with a low tone of voice letting your wolf side to lash out a little causing Thorin’s skin to turn into goosebumps.

 _“Don´t do that givashel,”_ Thorin whispered against your neck his hand slowly making its way up to the back of your head.

_“Do what?”_

_“Use your wolf voice…you know what that does to me,”_ Thorin said with hushed tone making you smirk and giving him a side glance your eyes flashed mischievously. Leaning forward your lips were only inches away from his ear as you snarled to him deliberately.

_“And that fact makes me wanna misbehave,”_

Shivers went through his spine earning a feral growl of his own emerging from the back of his throat and suddenly gripping your ass he lifted you up and briskly walked to his bedchambers.

 _“You are not resting anytime soon amrâlimê,”_ he smirked tossing you onto his bed while you licked your lips a smirk of your own dancing on your face as you watched how Thorin unbuckled his belt and throwing his tunic on the floor exposing his muscular chest covered by dark curly hair.

 _“Wasn´t planning to,”_ you merely hummed locking eyes with him when Thorin crawled on top of you and saying nothing attacked your exposed neck causing you to gasp.

 _“Good,”_ Thorin purred nipping your pulse point and that was the last thing you heard before Thorin made sure you knew why exactly he was the king under the mountain.

 

It was nearly midnight when Thorin was lying on the bed reading, the only sounds in the bedchambers were the cracking sounds of the fire and your soft, steady breathing as you slept peacefully at his side. It had been a long time since you two had the change to be intimately together if Thorin´s memory served him it was just before they reached The Shire. After that you two were able, if lucky enough, share a few affectionate and passionate kisses and cuddles but that was about it. Tonight was proof just how much he had missed you and the deep, primal connection you two shared. Thorin knew you would feel rather sore in the morning but to him, it was solid proof how attentive toward you he was when it came to lovemaking. Not until Thorin had met you he didn´t know what real love was, not until it nearly tore his heart when he was forced to watch you die, not until it cut him deeply leaving scars behind only to be healed again when you reunited in Lake-Town. When he chased you away from Erebor when he was suffering from the dragon sickness and seeing you again covered in blood on the battlefield his heart was shattered once again because what he had done to you and yet, everything was forgiven because in the name of true love you felt for him and he for you.

Walking down the memory line in his head Thorin failed to hear the knock on his chamber door but slightly startled when someone knocked again this time little louder. Glancing at you worrying your sleep would be disturbed he quietly moved from the bed covering himself with a black robe while walking toward the door a frown forming on his face. Who would dare to disturb him at this time of night?

Opening the door Thorin was more than just surprised to see Navubela standing in the doorway wearing a simple bright yellow robe and Thorin could see even though he didn´t try that hard that she wasn´t wearing much under that robe. Looking up and down at her for a brief moment Thorin then set his icy glare on her face feeling anger slowly starting to emerge.

 _“Hello, my king,”_ Navubela chirped curling a straw of her open hair in her index finger looking Thorin coyly under her lashes making Thorin groan internally.

 _“Is there any particular reason you show up this time of hour behind my door?”_ Thorin asked as calmly as he could while his grip on the door handle was getting tighter every passing minute. She was becoming a quite the nuisance. Giggling softly Navubela inched closer to him making Thorin arch his brow at her.

 _“I thought you would be feeling rather lonely in that big cold bed of yours,”_ she purred running her finger across his broad chest before Thorin grabbed her wrist to stop her going any lower.

 _“I´m pretty sure I warned you about this kind of behaving earlier?”_ Thorin said with a hushed but angry tone of voice shoving her away from him.

 _“Oh, come now my king….every king in the past has had a lover despite being married or promised to someone else,”_ Navubela argued failing to notice a movement behind Thorin.

A delicate arm curled around Thorin´s middle while the well-cared nails lightly scratched Thorin´s abdomen causing him to shiver from the pleasure he was feeling as his One pressed her small figure against his back. Dwarrowdam´s eyes bulged from their sockets when she saw the arm and what kind of impact it had on Thorin.

 _“Who is she??”_ Navubela nearly screamed almost attacking the strange female behind Thorin. Slowly, almost as if you were tantalizing her, you emerged behind your lover, a blank expression on your face as the golden eyes stared at her with silent yet controlled anger dancing on them.

 _“What are you staring at?”_ Navubela snapped at you covering herself up more while fighting the embarrassed blush from forming on her face.

 _“Nothing,”_ you answered with a flat tone of voice gazing her up and down knowing quite well why she was there. If she wanted to pick up a fight, you were more than happy to do just that as she clearly didn´t know who you were. But at the same time, you thought that this dwarrow was going to be quite the pain in your flesh.

 _“As you can see Navubela, I already have some company so why don´t you go back to your chambers? I will discuss this with your father later tomorrow,”_ Thorin spoke wrapping his muscular arm around your slender waist pulling you firmly beside him as he could feel the lowest silent growl threatening to emerge from you.

 _“Hush, my love,”_ he whispered quietly while giving your ear a kiss irritating the dwarrowdam in purpose.

With a childish whine, Navubela twirled around and walked away toward the lower corridors where she and her family was living.

 _“You just wait, little harlot…Thorin is mine,”_ she muttered angrily not knowing just who she was gonna go up against.

 

Thorin closed the door eyeing your frame as you turned around walking back toward the bedchamber. You were wearing a silver-colored chiffon robe that revealed more than covered and Thorin could feel how the blood was rushing down on him again.

 _“You naughty girl wearing something like that at my presence,”_ he growled playfully as he caught up with you turning you around by your waist causing you to giggle.

 _“You can´t blame me….I heard noises coming from the door and this was all I could find. It was either this or butt naked,”_ you smirked tilting your head as you watched Thorin´s expression changing as he thought about the sight of you walking in front of Navubela fully naked.

 _“Now that you mentioned it…”_ he hummed wiggling his brows earning a hearty laugh from you as he tossed you back onto the bed.

 _“You got quite the appetite, my king,”_ you chuckled as Thorin lied down on top of you gazing at your face adoringly.

 _“It´s called love,amrâlimê….now that I have you fully without any danger of losing you, I´m determined to show you just how much I love you,”_ Thorin whispered as he leaned down claiming your lips into one of the most passionate kisses he had given you. Sinking your fingers into his hair you pulled him even closer as his beard tickled your chin deliciously causing your senses to climb into new heights.


	38. Chapter 38

Erebor was thriving as dwarves rebuilt in its former glory and Thorin with the help of Balin made new alliances with Rivendell, rebuilt Dale and even Mirkwood although Thorin didn´t want to directly deal with Thranduil. Streets of Dale were busy again and Erebor´s grand halls and corridors full of life and merry chatting and singing echoed throughout the entire mountain.

Briskly footsteps were heard on the royal wing as you walked toward the throne room as Thorin had requested your presence there. Wearing a royal gown and jewelry your hair perfectly braided as a courting braid was visible to every dwarf in the kingdom you made hasty way to learn why Thorin had wanted you to the meeting. As your coronation was the only a couple of days away Erebor was frantic to get everything done by then as Thorin watched his subjects every move, if he was unpleased by something he let it known. The royal jewelry makers were ordered to do your crown and jewelry by a very specific design made by Thorin himself.

The crown was delicate, crystal crown, pure sapphires embedded onto it, matching necklace, earrings, and the bracelet was now lying on the velvet cushion inside a beautifully carved wooden box as Thorin eyed them approvingly while waiting for you to show up. Separated from them inside of tiny box beside them, was your royal golden ring with a Durin seal carved on the sapphire in the middle of the ring.

 _“Well done, you can go,”_ Thorin nodded and the jewelry makers sighed in relief as they bowed making their way out of the room.

The noble dwarves that formed the royal council were watching silently their king´s expression as he examined his people´s handy work when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Lifting his gaze straightening his back Thorin beckoned whoever was on the other side of the door to enter.

The door opened revealing you on the other side as you stepped in the throne room making the council members, especially one of them to mumble their disapproval of you being their future queen. But Thorin´s stern face melted into a dashing smile when his eyes met yours as he took in your appearance.

 _“Amrâlimê,”_ Thorin spoke softly extending his hand beckoning you to come closer.

Smiling fondly you walked gracefully across the room, the hem of your yellow gown floating freely around your feet.

 _“You requested me to be here?”_ you asked curiously as Thorin circled his arm around your waist pulling you into a loving embrace followed by a tender kiss on your lips.

 _“Yes, that I did,”_ he merely hummed and guiding you to sit next to him he then turned his attention toward his counsel who was giving you not so subtle glares but kept their mouth shut.

 _“Why is she here?”_ one of the males finally couldn´t keep his thoughts to his own and pointing at you demanded an answer.

Thorin lifted his brows at the sudden outburst of his kin while looking at the noble dwarf lord sitting at the other end of the long table. On the other hand, Thorin wasn´t surprised that it was him, Drano Bristlebeard, son of Grafur and father of Navubela.

Drano was younger than Thorin, only 145 years old, but acted like he had been in Erebor all his life although he had lived his entire life in the Blue Mountains, Drano was 85 years old and had a family of his own already when Thorin led his people there to start a new life. Drano´s father, Grafur became Thorin´s mentor and tough everything there was to learn about the dwarven metal craft.

That was when Drano introduced his daughter Navubela the first time to Thorin, but Thorin wasn´t that interested in the young dwarrow who was too young for his taste and dismissed the whole situation leaving Navubela heartbroken but determined to get him to herself one day.

She never forgot about the young prince not even when Thorin set out to look for his father and finally took upon to himself to reclaim Erebor. But Thorin had forgotten about her quite quickly while on the road and when he had met you and recognized you as his One the little memories he had on her family vanished from his mind. So when her family came to Erebor when they learned Thorin had succeeded to claim the mighty dwarven kingdom they set off Navubela excited to finally meet her prince once again, only to discover not only Thorin was king now, he had found his One, who was a filthy, feral animal, clearly not suitable for being queen of Lonely Mountain.

Drano was fuming as he stared at you, his beloved daughter´s heartbroken expression and cries fresh in his memory when she had told him everything a few nights ago. Although she hadn´t figured it out that the she-wolf and the so-called harlot in Thorin´s chambers were the ones and the same person, Drano knew who you were and that you were standing in the way of his daughter´s happiness and change to be a royalty.

 _“Because I asked her to be, do you have a problem with that?”_ Thorin´s deep, powerful voice was heard and it made the lords cringe.

 _“She´s not a dwarf, she´s not one of our people! Why she gets to be the queen of our kin but not my daughter?!”_ Drano was bellowing letting the anger taking the best of him and before he could stop, he had carelessly accused his King of choosing his partner outside of the dwarven race.

Thorin´s expression turned enraged, his eyes darkened as he was considering his words carefully while glaring at Drano. The whole room turned ice cold as Thorin slowly walked around his chair making his way toward the dwarf lord who was now shrinking visibly in his chair.

Coming to stand right behind him Thorin´s raging glare on the back of Drano´s head was making the dwarf squirm uncomfortably in his chair. The king´s demeanor was deadly quiet, as the air around him was so intense anything could set it off.

 _“You question my choice again when it comes to my One, and I will be beheading you. You and your daughter has caused me way too much grief already, I don´t need more of it,”_ Thorin snarled quietly to Drano´s ear earning a hard swallow and timid glance over his shoulder followed by a nod.

 _“Good, make sure you will remember that,”_ Thorin huffed straightening his back and walked back to his chair glancing you briefly before sitting down and lifting his hand allowed others their turn to speak. As the talk about the celebration of the coronation was ongoing, you leaned toward Thorin giving him a smirk.

 _“What?”_ he chuckled taking your hand into his giving you a kiss on the back of it.

_“Is this why you asked me to come? So you could shine in my presence?”_

Gasping mockingly Thorin stared at you as if he couldn´t believe that you would think he would do something like that.

 _“Amrâlimê, I´m shocked…”_ Thorin whispered earning a knowing look from you.

 _“Mm-mmm, why do I not believe that,”_ you quipped scratching his bearded chin making him purr lowly before he leaned away from you slightly.

 _“Better behave, my love, we are in a meeting,”_ Thorin gave you a stern look making you giggle.

 _“Look who´s talking,”_ you merely hummed turning your attention back to the council hearing a low chuckle coming from Thorin while he entwined his fingers with you under the table, fondly caressing your hand with his thumb. He had no political reason to call you in this meeting, it was an entirely selfish reason, he just wanted you to be by his side while he was forced to deal with his council members never-ending complaints.

 

After the meeting was finally over and everyone else had left the room, you and Thorin stayed there for a while. Lifting you to sit on his lap Thorin took the wooden box and handed it to you. Frowning slightly as you took it your fingers brushed the carved decorations recognizing the runes on it. Lifting your gaze for a moment to look at Thorin´s face as he was watching your reactions he silently beckoned you to open it nodding toward the box. Sighing you turned the small silvery key in the lock and opened the lid. A soft gasp left your mouth as you covered it with your hand while your eyes were staring at the crown inside the box.

 _“Thorin…,”_ you whispered hardly managing to stop the tears from falling feeling Thorin kissing your neck while his hand caressed your side.

 _“It´s beautiful,”_ your words so quiet Thorin almost didn´t hear you. Nuzzling his nose against your hair he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of making you so emotional you were out of words.

 _“And in two days, it will adorn your head as you will officially be my queen,”_ he spoke softly when he leaned back to look at you.

 _“I´m not sure if I´m ready,”_ you muttered turning your gaze away from him but Thorin took a hold of your chin with his fingers and turned your head making you meet his blue eyes.

 _“You are, and don´t forget, I´m gonna be there right by your side…every step of the way, you´re not alone,”_  Thorin murmured leaning forward slowly embedding his soft lips on yours, the kiss was tentative at first but soon turned into long and passionate as Thorin claimed your mouth completely making you forget every self-doubt.

Demanding knock on the door made you jump apart as you two tried to catch your breath gazing each other desire barely controlled underneath your whirling emotions his kiss had stirred from you.

 _“Of all the timing in the world…”_ Thorin mumbled wiping his face with his hand frustration dancing in his dark blown eyes earning a giggle from you.

 _“Maybe it was the best…who knows what could have to happen,”_ Thorin shifted his gaze on you a smirk easing on his face.

 _“Oh, I know what could have happened, I would have been claiming you on this very table hard without mercy making you scream my name, Mahal knows how many times until I would be sure I have sired you,”_ Thorin´s lustful low purr causing you to shiver and feeling arousal growing inside of you making you curse whoever was behind that damn door. Noticing the look on your face Thorin chuckled again with deep tone patting your thigh so you would stand up from his lap so he could allow the visitor to enter. When you both had calmed down enough Thorin turned his attention toward the door.

_“Enter,”_


	39. Chapter 39

Thorin watched as the guard bowed to him after the door was opened and took the position addressed the king.

 _“My apologies for disturbing you your majesty, your highness, but I have received a message that Thilrik requests your presence, my king,”_ the guard spoke causing Thorin to raise his brows and glanced at you briefly before sending the guard out.

 _“Who´s Thilrik?”_ you asked curiously as you saw Thorin´s frustrated expression on his face.

 _“Navubela´s mother, highborn dwarrowdam whose family is the few of noble families I need to be cautious about,”_ Thorin explained and taking hold of your hand started walking out from the room.

 _“As in…?”_ you were little confused, you didn´t know why the king should be aware of lower rank families than himself but apparently, in court, everyone was plotting some devious plot how to improve their own social hierarchy among the royalty.

 _“Thilrik´s great-great-grandmother Mita was a direct descendant of Náin II although she wasn´t acknowledged as Durin folk because she was born secretly. Mita was a child of Nain II and his secret lover of noble family whose name was told only on Náin´s deathbed, but if given the chance her family could try to claim the throne,”_ Thorin´s voice was solemn, his whole demeanor stiffened when he remembered what his father Thrain had told him when he was still a wee lad.

You couldn´t believe that Navubela´s family could do such a thing to Thorin but then again, you had witnessed how possessive Navubela could be and passionate and envies her father was, so only Mahal knew what kind of dwarf Thilrik was. Shivers traveled through your spine when you thought about it.

Walking through the hallways hand in hand Thorin and you talked about the celebration after the formal coronation and how he was gonna braid your courting braid again with different style and attach the royal courting bead on it. Giggling feeling rather giddy you hugged his arm while walking forward earning a side glance and cheeky smirk from Thorin before he leaned little toward you kissing your hair.

_“Auntie!”_

A familiar voice from behind made you two turn around and looking at Fili who was walking around the corner wearing a royal blue dan black outfit, his hair and mustache braided neatly. You broke into a fond smile when you watched him approaching you and Thorin.

 _“Fili! It´s good to see you!”_ you greeted him cheerfully giving him a warm hug while Thorin waited why Fili had stopped them.

 _“Uncle, you mind if I steal her for a moment?”_ Fili asked glancing at his uncle who smiled warmly a little chuckle escaping from him.

 _“I don´t mind, but you better return her to me unharmed,”_ Thorin joked pointing a finger to his nephew like he was warning him.

Fili laughed at that while you shook your head slightly amused by Thorin´s behavior.

 _“I swear she will not have a scratch on her when she comes back,”_ Fili chimed flashing a bright smile.

 _“Good, now off you go. I´ll see you later givashel,”_ Thorin chuckled kissing your temple and watched as Fili guided you toward the staircase that led to the royal wing.

 

Sighing Thorin turned and approached the guest rooms at the end of the corridor uneasy feeling creeping in his mind. He had a sixth sense when it came to troubles and this one was a particularly strong one. Stopping in front of the dark brown double doors he inhaled deeply summoning all the calmness in Middle-Earth to prevent him to explode on Navubela´s mother and opening the door stepped in. Eyeing his surroundings Thorin noticed that the room was a little gloomy making him narrow his eyes. For some odd reason, the curtains on the windows had been pulled in front of them, preventing any light coming into the room.

Closing the door behind him Thorin made his way toward the windows when he suddenly was stopped by someone from behind. Before he could do or say anything he was pushed roughly onto the couch next to him and the person responsible for it climbed on top of him. Faintly familiar scent hit his nose and angry growl emerged from Thorin as he gripped the arms of that person but without warning was kissed hard and passionately on the lips.

All the sudden the door was slung open and Thilrik was standing in the doorway as the light behind her lightened the room. Thorin jerked his head toward the door eyes wide open and heard small giggle next to his ear causing him to turn to look at the dwarrow lying on top of him.

 _“You!”_ Thorin snarled while his blazing blue eyes landed on Navubela´s half naked figure.

 _“Oh my your majesty, if you wanted to bed my daughter you could have warned me first,”_ Thilrik smiled her eyes sparkling triumphantly. The scandal when the news of discovering the king in bed, or on the couch with Navubela while his spouse was somewhere else tending her duties was going to be huge.

Realizing he had walked right into their trap Thorin enraged shoved the dwarrow from his lap and stood up fixing his outfit. Turning his angry gaze toward Thilrik gridding his teeth trying hard not to kill the dwarrowdam in front of him.

For almost 200 years old dwarrow Thilrik was still a stunning looking woman, her grey long hair elegantly braided on top her head, yellow jewelry decorating it making the appearance to look almost royal. Her emerald green gown with a golden design on the hem was perfect for her. She had Thorin tightly on the palm of her hand and she knew it.

Thorin didn´t say anything or make a move to walk out of the room, he wanted to know what Thilrik´s angle was, although he had his suspicions. Because of her status Thorin couldn´t just outcast her family out from Erebor, or kill them, he would have to deal with this quietly and hope you would not hear about it or get in the crossfire.

 _“What it is that you want Thilrik?”_ Thorin´s deep voice broke the silence narrowing his eyes while staring at the dwarrow in front of him. Ignoring Navubela who had stood up and giggling beside him Thorin had difficulties to control his temper.

 _“What I want…my king…is that you finish your affair with that harlot you call your One and take my daughter as your queen and mother of your future children,”_ she spoke holding her chin high, her voice didn´t even tremble or her gaze didn´t waver as he looked at her.

Snorting when hearing the demands Thorin couldn't believe he had fallen into the trap that was as old as the mountain he was living in like he was still wet from behind his ears.

 _“And if I refuse?”_ Thorin asked raising his brow but he already knew the answer.

 _“Your spouse will hear about how I caught you with my daughter and so shall the entire kingdom. I wonder what that will do to your reputation…”_ Thilrik hummed tapping her chin with her index finger.

Shaking his head Thorin weight the options fisting his hands. It would seem he didn´t have a choice and they knew it.

 _“You have till tomorrow, before the coronation,”_ Thilrik said flatly and motioned her daughter to follow her as she turned on her heels leaving comfortless Thorin standing in the middle of the room trying to figure out how to get out of this mess he had created. In the back of his mind, Thorin knew he had to tell you everything and he also would have to ask Balin for advice. There was no way he would ever court Navubela, he would rather cut off his hand before ever willingly touch her.

 

You and Fili were sitting by the fireplace going through the plans of training the new guards when Thorin finally appeared in the living area exhausted look on his face. You put down the parchments and Fili excused himself muttering something about finding his brother. When the door closed you shifted your gaze toward Thorin who was near to his breaking point as he slumped onto the couch burying his face to his hands.

 _“Thorin, what happened?”_ you asked worryingly sitting next to him rubbing his back soothingly.

But he just shook his head turning slightly and nuzzled himself onto your lap inhaling your familiar comfortable scent in his lungs.

 _“You´re scaring me, Thorin, talk to me,”_ you murmured letting your fingers run through his raven black thick hair causing him to purr quietly. Your gestures gave him the courage he needed to confess to you everything. His heart sank and coldness took over it as Thorin straightened his back looking at you.

 _“I have created a huge problem and I can only blame myself for being too gullible,”_ Thorin whispered turning his gaze away from you, he couldn't even look you in the eye, so ashamed he felt at the moment. Frowning you waited for him to continue but something told you already who you were gonna blame for this.

As Thorin went to tell what had happened your anger started to rise up, the blood in your veins was boiling and you had to dig your nails so deep into your palms the blood was dripping to keep yourself from dashing out from the room and find Navubela and her mother. Although you just wanted to bite their heads off and be done with it, you had to remind yourself you weren´t living in the wilderness anymore, you couldn´t do that.

 _“We´ll ask Balin to help us, I´m not abanding you. I love you,”_ you whispered resting your chin on his shoulder as you gazed at his profile and your heart ached when you saw the pain in his face. Thorin turned to look at you a fond smile forming to his face as he pressed his forehead against yours.

 _“I don´t deserve you,”_ he hummed feeling little better when he now knew you were gonna stay by his side no matter what.

 _“Sure you do, we have been through way too much to be bullied by some greedy noble family. I can get rid of them for you in a blink of an eye, you just need to say the word,”_ you grinned pecking his nose earning a low chuckle.

 _“That´s a very tempting offer but unfortunately we can´t deal with the situation with violence…not yet anyway,”_ Thorin sighed leaning back taking you with him making you rest your head on his chest while his arm snaked around your waist.

 _“That´s a shame,”_ you giggled snuggling with him on the couch feeling how Thorin started to relax as tiredness was finally winning his inner battle.

 _“It is…”_ he murmured quietly stroking your side his eyes slowly closing.

Silently listening to his steady heartbeat, you didn´t voice what kind of a plan was forming in your head, although you couldn't publicly get rid of Thilrik´s family, accidents tend to happen and all kind of predators were lurking in the deep, dark shadows of the mountain only you knew. On your patrols through the narrow, not so well known corridors you had discovered interesting pathways and creatures that dwelled in them and smirking to yourself you relaxed in Thorin´s arms knowing what exactly you would have to do.


	40. Chapter 40

Dead at night, you were walking through the fast corridors of Erebor, dangerous gleam in your eyes. No heels, wearing black trousers and tunic, walking barefoot no one heard or saw you as you made your way toward the Navubela´s chambers. What had you learned from her handmaidens was that she was extremely a curious dwarrow, as in a very unhealthy way. Well, when you heard that you knew how to use it as your advantage.

Inching toward the door of the chamber you silently opened the door just enough to squeeze yourself inside and taking a look around you rolled your eyes. There were gowns carelessly thrown to the floor, on the couch, armchairs of the living area. She sure was messy dwarrow and a diva as you glanced at the poofy looking dresses and a pile of jewelry that was lying on the table. It would seem Navubela and her mother were sure, Thorin would kick you out from his life to be with her if all this dressing like a future queen game told you anything. Tilting your head while cracking your neck you set your eyes at the door assuming that was where she was sleeping. Malice started seeping into your mind, as you needed the fight to make your point across and you had her on your sight. You really wasn´t someone anyone would want to have as their enemy and Navubela and her mother needed to be taught that lesson, the hard way apparently and you were more than fine with that. Tiptoeing to stand next to her bed, your eyes shone pure like a wildfire. You were a human, a shapeshifter but you were also a wolf, and what did wolves do when a threat appeared on their territory? They got rid of it. A malevolence smirk formed on your face as you watched her sleeping peacefully, not having a clue what plans were stored for her by you. But you weren´t that stupid of killing her in her bed. No, what you had in mind was far more entertaining.

 

Sleeping peacefully, Navubela heard through her slumber as if someone was calling her. Mumbling something in her sleep she merely turned continuing her sleep but the low, dragging almost like a snarling whisper kept piercing her mind and with a startle, she woke up and looked around her bedchamber. But she saw no one. Sighing in relief she was about to lay her head back to the pillow when a movement from the crack of the doorway caught her eye and she froze as the quiet, low whisper traveled through the chamber again.

_“Navubela….”_

It sounded like someone was calling for her beyond the grave. Shivers ran through her spine when she glanced at her side where her mother was sleeping. Curiously as she could almost see the figure beckoning her to follow, she took the yellow robe from her chair beside the bed and got up. The night was chilly as Navubela walked around the grand hallways that lightened by the few torches here and there.

 _“Wait, where are you taking me?”_ she asked when she saw the figure slipping away through a side tunnel that led deeper into the mountain. A light giggle echoed inside the tunnel and for a moment Navubela was thinking if it was that wise to follow a mere voice to unknown pathways who knows where.

 _“That´s it, I´m going back!”_ she announced standing in the middle of the corridor looking into the tunnel where the voice was coming from.

 _“Aren´t you curious?”_ a bright, childlike voice asked, lingering in the air.

 _“About what?”_ she asked frowning slightly.

 _“About the past…about the secrets of this mountain….every queen need to know,”_ the voice answered coyly, taunting her using her curiosity against her.

 _“Queen?”_ Navubela´s eyes brightened when hearing that word and were answered yet another light giggle.

 _“I guess I do, if I´m to become a queen of this mountain soon,”_ she said arrogantly and stepped into the tunnel following the voice deeper inside the mountain sealing her fate.

Walking down the long tunnel Navubela finally found herself in front of the small fountain that was glowing with the pale light of blue. Gasping softly she twirled around looking at the sealing that was filled with glow worms.

 _“it´s so beautiful, it´s like stars have come down,”_ she whispered her eyes twinkling.

Devilish, bright like a young child´s laughter was echoing again in the cave, bouncing off the walls frightening Navubela as she tried to see where the source of the voice was coming from.

_“What a foolish creature…”_

This time the voice was low, almost demonic, as it traveled through the air.

 _“Who´s there?!”_ Navubela cried out turning around frantically as her heartbeat started to rise from the sheer panic she was feeling.

_“To think you were so easily lured in here…”_

_“What a stupid girl you are…”_ the voice chuckled deeply.

Navubela was near to burst into tears as fear was starting to get the best of her.

 _“Show yourself! Why are you doing this to me??”_ she screamed falling to her knees.

 _“Why…Why….? Why do you think I am doing this to you?”_ deep angry growl emerged from the darkness, it wasn´t humane at all.

_“For the same reason, you are trying to steal my One from me,”_

Slowly walking out from the darkness you showed yourself to Navubela whose eyes went wide when she saw you. Then she started laughing like she thought she was safe while standing up facing you.

 _“You….I let myself be scared by you…a mere human harlot,”_ she giggled while tossing her hair.

You just stared at her, a small smirk little by little forming to your face.

 _“Like I said….what a stupid girl you are…”_ as the last word was left from your mouth , your form started to shine and change, your eyes glow, your limbs getting longer, your hair coated your whole body forming the silver-white fur and all that time Navubela watched in horror as she finally connected the dots of you and the wolf being one and the same person.

Your original plan was just to scare her to the point where she wanted to leave Erebor for good but now that she was trembling, whimpering in front of you, the smell of fear intoxicating your every sense, the mere thought of biting her in half and toss the remains down the mountainside was too tempting. You were turning into a snarling, bloodthirsty monster who loved to play at their victims. If Navubela was a smart dwarrow, she would be running and hiding right now but all she could do was to stare at the huge wolf with gleaming eyes and sharp fangs flashing in its mouth as it approached her.

You felt merciless, the blood rushing through your veins, while you listened Navubela´s heartbeat drumming in her chest and then when she wasn’t expecting it, you leaped forward with a furious snarl and the screams from her traveled across the tunnels all the way to the upper floors making the guards in the royal wing alert and gripping their weapons went to search the source of the blood-freezing scream that slowly faded away settling into an eerie silent.

 

***

 

The morning light was peeking through the curtains of yours and Thorin´s bedchambers when you woke up him pulling you closer to him snuggling against your warm body. You had sneaked back into your chambers after dealing with Navubela and when that thought of yours and her encounter last night came freshly into your mind you couldn´t help smirking. How you showed your ugly, feral side of you making sure she wouldn´t want to challenge you again made you almost purr causing Thorin to stir beside you.

 _“Someone is in a good mood,”_ he chuckled sleepily, his deep voice rumbling his chest.

 _“I had a pleasant dream,”_ humming feeling little smug you turned around facing Thorin who was still half asleep.

 _“Hmmm, care to share?”_ he asked quietly wrapping his arms more securely around you while loving the feeling of your breathing warming his chest.

 _“Well….it started with you and me…in bed…”_ you whispered naughtily lifting yourself up starting to kiss his neck earning an amused smirk from him as he shifted to lie on his back watching how you straddled him.

 _“I love your dream already,”_ Thorin chuckled caressing your back while your lips explored his neck and chest.

A sudden knock on the door disrupted your moment but before Thorin could say anything the doors of his bedchambers flung open and Thilrik burst in looking rather distressed. Screeching you jumped off from Thorin and hide your nude body under the furs while Thorin looked more than just furious.

 _“Thilrik! What´s the meaning of this?”_ Thorin bellowed climbing off the bed covering himself with the black robe his eyes blazing.

 _“What have you done to my daughter??”_ dwarrowdam cried out accusingly making Thorin frown not liking the tone of the woman in front of him.

 _“I haven´t done anything to your daughter. Care to explain why do you accuse your king without explaining yourself?”_ Thorin growled his main ruffled and his mind still groggy but the adrenaline was fast waking him up.

While watching this scene unravel, you internally smiled as you enjoyed her extremely stress level. You knew Thorin would be able to defend himself and as he hadn´t anything to do with Navubela´s disappearing the situation would soon die out and everyone would be looking for the guilty…one they would never find as you made sure of it.

 _“What happened?”_ you asked with a worried tone of voice earning Thilrik to turn her attention to you huffing in irritation.

_“Like you care..”_

_“Thilrik,”_ Thorin´s warning was serious as he glared at her crossing his arms.

 _“She has gone missing. I don´t what happened, I woke up this morning sounding her side of the bed empty and cold, she´s nowhere to be found,”_ Thilrik sobbed.

 _“You sure she just didn´t run off with someone?”_ you asked earning Thorin´s curiosity to rise as he turned to look at you.

 _“No she wouldn´t, she had a perfect plan to start her life in here…she wouldn’t abandon her plans like that,”_ Thilrik spoke wiping her face while you tilted your head amused. Time to start playing.

 _“What kind of plan?”_ you asked innocently.

Thilrik glanced at you not really knowing who you were exactly.

 _“Oh her life was about to become glorious,_ ” she hummed glancing at Thorin who was gritting his teeth so hard his jaw started to hurt.

Lifting your brow you gripped the silky silver robe from the floor and putting it on lifted yourself up from the bed and tossed your hair out of your face. Turning your golden gaze toward her you step by step approached her.

_“As in you and she tried to extort your king to leave his One and start courting your daughter?”_

Thilrik´s face fell when she heard your words.

 _“How would you know about that?”_ she slipped earning a one-sided smirk from you.

 _“Because I am that One he was supposed to get rid of…”_ your words hit like an icy blaze right into her face as you slightly leaned in locking your eyes with her.

 _“You….what did you do to my daughter?”_ Thilrik whispered terrified while you watched her trembling.

 _“Nothing…yet… she´s alive, can´t say how long but for now she´s in a safe place,”_ you chuckled darkly circling around Thilrik.

 _“Why?”_ was all she could ask.

 _“You´re joking?”_ you laughed at her coming to stand in front of her while Thorin was silently watching you two.

_“Because I know you can´t make extortionist back down unless you extort them with something that is equally valuable to them if not even more. Your daughter….is yours and I´m taking advantage of that knowledge like you tried with Thorin,”_

_“I will not accept you as my queen! You´re cruel!”_ Thilrik spatted causing you to look at Thorin before looking back at her.

 _“You will learn that when it comes to protecting my loved ones, I will stop at nothing to achieve that they are safe. You don´t want to make me your enemy,”_ you snarled your face turning into an angry expression that would scare off even the bravest warrior in a heartbeat.

 _“I want my daughter back…”_ Thilrik was now begging as she finally realized she wasn´t gonna win this and since she wasn´t sure would you really go as far as for killing Navubela she had no choice but to give up. Looking over your shoulder you silently asked Thorin what he wanted to do. Thorin nodded his head and stepped forward.

 _“As I don´t trust you to keep your word, I will send Balin to write an official document which you will sign swearing to me and to my queen, you and Navubela won´t come after me again. With that condition, you are allowed to stay in Erebor. Break it, and I will cast your entire family out from these lands,”_ Thorin spoke his face lacking any emotions on it and his tone of voice cold and distant.

 _“After that, you´ll get your daughter back,”_ he added glancing at you seriously and you nodded agreed to fetch Navubela when this farce was over.


End file.
